Die Sage der Àvla
by lara4ever
Summary: Ashley Nicklson beauftragt Lara Die Kugel der Àvla zu finden. DIese Kugel besteht aus drei Teilen doch...Der Auftrag erweist sich als ziemlich schwer und bringt Lara durch Höhen und Tiefen.
1. Auftrag von Nicklson

_Also!Hier mal das 1.Kapitel!Nach 3 tagen geht es dann bei weiter!!_

**Die Sage der Àvla**

Kapitel 1. –Auftrag von Nicklson 

Man hörte das Geräusch eines Wasserhahns, der gerade zugedreht wurde. Lara Croft ging aus dem Badezimmer hinaus und begab sich dann zu ihrem Ankleideraum.

„Hm….was nehmen wir denn heute? Ah…Ein braunes T-Shirt und die Bermuda."

Es war punkt 9.30 Uhr, als Lara in der Küche zum Frühstück eintraf. Ihr Butler Winston hatte wieder einmal ein üppiges ´Festmahl´ für sie vorbereitet.

„Setzten sie sich bitte, Lady Croft" sprach er und schob Lara einen Stuhl zurecht.

„Dankeschön Winston.", bedankte sich die junge Frau und bat ihren Butler mit ihr zu speisen. Nach einigem hin und her setzte sich der Butler doch und so genossen sie das gemeinsame Beisammensein am Tisch.

Nachdem fertig gegessen wurde, machte sich Winston ans Aufräumen und Lara beschloss nach draußen zu gehen, um die Post zu holen.

„Rechnung, Rechnung, Bestellung, Rechnung…" murmelte sie vor sich hin, als ihr ein reichlich verzierter, mintefarbener Brief ins Auge fiel. Schnell huschte sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum, setzte sich aufs Sofa und riss den Brief auf. Er war von einer gewissen Ashley Nicklson. Der Name sagte Lara etwas…

_Liebe Miss Croft,_

_ich würde sie gerne auf mein Anwesen einladen._

_Es geht um einen Auftrag,den ich für sie sehr passend finde._

_Ich erwarte sie am Montag gegen 19.00 Uhr bei mir._

_Adresse:_

_Chichester_

_Nicklson 43_

_E84756_

_Ashley Nocklson_

„BUH!"

„Ah!"

„Hehe…haben wir die Lady erschreckt?" grinste Zip, der hinter dem Sofa stand.

„Nein….obwohl…ach egal!" sagte Lara etwas perplex und rappelte sich auf.

„Schau. Ein Brief von Ashley Nicklson. Sagt dir der Name etwas?" fragte Lara den ins Nichts dreinblickenden Zip.

„Eh….."

„JA!!" unterbrach ihn Alister.

„Oh! Morgen Alister! Auch schon da?" lächelte Lara ihren Historiker an.

„Ja. Bin mit Zip vor 10 Minuten angekommen." antwortete dieser.

„Wegen Miss Nicklson. Sie interessiert sich sehr für Artefakte. Selbst ist sie aber nicht sehr abenteuerlusitg. Sie wurde 1966 in London geboren und lebt seit 12 Jahren in Chichester. Sie ist Witwe und selbstbewusst. Außerdem leitet sie ein Museum in der Nähe von London.

Es heißt _Ns.History Museum_." beendete er seine Rede und schaute Lara mit glücklichem Gesicht an.

„Gut. Danke Alistar!" sagte Lara und legte den Brief beiseite.

„In fünf Tagen mache ich mich auf den Weg. Ich glaub ich nehme das Motorrad…" schmiegte Lara schon ihre Pläne und stand auf.

„Achja…Jungs. Ihr habt heute frei. Ihr könnt nach Hause gehen oder es euch bei mir gemütlich machen." zwinkerte Lara ihren Angestellten zu und beschloss in die Sauna zu gehen.

„Ich bleib dann mal hier!" sagte Zip lässig und ging zielstrebig zur Küche.

„Gut eh….dann geh ich mal zum Swimmingpool, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht Lara." sagte Alister mit fragender Stimme.

„Macht was ihr wollt." wiederholte Lara und war hinter einer Tür verschwunden.

„Ok!" freute sich Alister und auch er verschwand.


	2. Die Sage der Àvla

_So hier ist jetzt das 2.Kapitel!Viel Spaß!_

2.Kapitel – Die Sage der Àvla

Es war ein gigantisches Anwesen, das doch etwas bescheiden wirkte. Es war punkt 18.55 Uhr, als Lara mit ihrem Ducati Motorrad vor einem mächtigen Tor anhielt.

Links und rechts davon befand sich eine Mauer aus rotem Backstein, die einige Meter lang war.

„Nicht schlecht Miss Nicklson, nicht schlecht…", sagte Lara, während sie auf die Klingel drückte und daraufhin sich das Tor öffnete. Ein kleiner Kiesweg aus weißen Steinen führte durch einen reichverzierten Garten. Sogar ein Springbrunnen war zu sehen. Aus einem großen marmornen Becher lief das Wasser in den runden Brunnen. Nur wenige Meter vor dem Eingang, öffnete der Butler des Anwesens die Tür.

„Guten Abend Lady Croft. Bitte kommen Sie doch rein." begrüßte sie dieser und Lara betrat die riesige Eingangshalle. Sie war rund und rechts prasselte ein Feuer in einem großen Kamin. Über diesem hingen viele Bilder. Von Familienmitgliedern wie Lara vermutete, von Reisen und verschiedensten Blumen. Links auf einer Treppe, die nach oben führte stand eine Frau mit schulterlangen, blonden Haaren und einem eleganten Nadelstreifenanzug.

„Lady Croft. Schön, dass Sie so pünktlich sind. Bitte folgen sie mir." sagte Nicklson und Lara folgte.

Als sie eine Weile durch den Flur gingen, wollte Lara ein Gespräch anfangen.

„Miss Nicklson. Worum geht es denn in meinem Auftrag?"

„Alles zu seiner Zeit Miss Croft.", lächelte Ashley kurz, ohne dabei in Laras Augen zu sehen. Diese schaute nur verdutzt und folgte ihrer Auftraggeberin weiter.

„So, hier rein Miss Croft." gab Nicklson von sich und öffnete eine Tür, die zu einem recht üppig dekoriertem Raum führte.

„Setzten Sie sich bitte."

Lara tat wie ihr geheißen und nahm auf einem weißen Sofa platz, wobei Miss Nicklson sich auf Eines genau gegenüber ihr setzte.

Der Raum war ziemlich hoch und es standen haufenweise Regale mit Ordnern und Bildern im Zimmer. Das Highlight dieses Raumes war wohl die Fensterwand, die einen atemberaubenden Blick auf den Sonnenuntergang bereitete.

„Gut. Ich würde gerne auf Ihre vorherige Frage antworten. Der Auftrag geht um Die Sage der Àvla. Sicher wissen Sie etwas darüber.(?)"

Lara wusste nicht, ob das jetzt eine Frage oder ein normaler Aussagesatz war. Deshalb beschloss sie einfach nichts zu sagen und lächelte.

„Aha. Anscheinend doch nicht.(?)" sagte Miss Nicklson mit einem süffisanten Unterton.

_Nein…und das? War das jetzt eine Frage oder nicht?_

Ja….Die junge Frau war in diesem Moment etwas verwirrt.

„Gut Lady Croft. Ich würde sagen ich erzähle Ihnen die Sage.", beschloss Ashley und fing an zu erzählen.

_Es war vor etwa 3500 Jahren, als auf der Insel Montek ein Vater, König Materda, seine Frau, Königin Daliah und ihre Kinder, beide Zwillinge, der Sohn Àvec und seine Schwester Labea lebten. Auf der Insel gab es die verschiedensten Kreaturen. Von Nixen bis Elfen. Von Zentauren bis Vögeln. König Materda und seine Frau waren hervorragende Herrscher. Das Volk musste nie hungern, die Landschaft war idyllisch und es herrschte Frieden. Aber einst verliebte sich Àvec in seine Schwester Labea. Diese erwiderte seine Liebe, doch beide hielten ihre Gefühle geheim. Beide wussten, wenn es ihr Vater erfahren würde, würde etwas Schreckliches passieren._

_Doch das Schicksal meinte es nicht gut mit den beiden. Der Vater kam hinter das Geheimnis seiner Kinder und trennte diese. Von nun an mussten sie in Zellen leben, die kilometerweit von einander entfernt waren. Die Mutter wollte das nicht, doch Materda drohte ihr mit dem Tod. So musste Daliah ihre zwei Kinder leiden sehen._

_Àvec aber lernte nichts dazu und entwickelte enorme Kräfte. Kräfte des Bösen. Labe hingegen hatte zwar immer noch Liebeskummer, verspürte aber keinen Zorn in ihr. So entstand eine Zeit des Pechs und Leidens für das Volk. Als Materda nicht mehr weiter wusste, kam er zu dem Entschluss Àvec zu verwandeln. Nur so konnte er das Leiden seines Volkes beenden. Doch um das Gleichgewicht des Bösen zu halten musste er auch Labea verwandeln. Es war schwer die beiden zu überlisten doch letztendlich gelang es dem König. Er erschuf eine Kugel, die aus zwei Hälften bestand. Eine schwarze, in der Àvec schmorte und eine weiße, in der Labe gefangen war. Die beiden Kinder waren nun Geister. Geister des Gleichgewichts zwischen Gutem und Bösem. So entstand die Kugel Àvla. _

_Um den Zauber endgültig zu machen formte der König einen Stab. Den stab des Montek. Nur mit diesem konnte man die zwei Hälften zusammenfügen._

_Mit einem triumphalen Gesichtsausdruck versteckte er Sein werk in eine Höhle._

_Was er aber nicht mitbekam war, dass seine Frau alles über den bösen Plan wusste. Sie schwor die Kugeln eines Tages zu trennen._

_Ja wahrhaftig. Der Zauber des Königs hatte gewirkt. Viele Jahre ging das Leben des Landes weiter. Doch es sollte anders kommen. Daliah dachte an ihren Schwur. In einer finsteren Nacht sollte es so weit sein. Sie schlich zur Höhle und sprach eine Zauberformel._

_Inwadu Dewadu_

_Exiliadu Montenadu_

_DARE_

_Plötzlich strahlte ein gewaltiger Strom von Licht aus der Kugel und das Werk des Königs zerfiel in drei Teile. Die zwei Kugelhälften und der Stab. Gerade als Daliah das zerstörte Werk mitnehmen wollte, fingen die Teile an zu vibrieren und lösten sich auf._

_Die Frau fing an zu weinen und lief nach Hause, doch als sie ankam verspürte sie ein Beben unter ihren Füßen._

_Der König war fassungslos und wollte wissen, was seine Frau getan hatte. Diese blieb jedoch stumm und blickte ihrem Mann in die Augen. Voller Angst. _

_Im nächsten Moment brachen beide zusammen. Auch die Insel konnte dem Beben nicht mehr standhalten. Sie brach in Stücke und ging unter. Samt dem Königspaar und ihrem Volk. _

Lara sah beeindruckt aus. „Eine tragische Geschichte."

„Ja, das finde ich auch.", antwortete Ashley.

„Nun Miss Croft, Ihr Auftrag besteht darin, diese drei Teile zu finden und sie mir zu überreichen. Da ich ein Museum leite, werde ich diese Artefakte ausstellen. Natürlich mit höchsten Sicherheitsvorkehrungen."

Lara nickte Ashley zu.

„Am besten sie beginnen mit der Suche am Meeresboden in der Nähe von den Karibischen Inseln. Denn genau dort sollte die Insel gewesen sein."

„Es ist mir eine Ehre diesen Auftrag für Sie zu erledigen. Ich werde mich in zwei Tagen zu den Karibischen Inseln begeben.", erwiderte die Lara.

„Gut. Tun Sie das. Bloß keine Hektig, alles hat seine Zeit.", antwortete Nicklson mit diesem süffisanten Unterton.

„Melden Sie sich, sobald Sie von den Karibischen Inseln zurückgekommen sind.", fügte sie noch hinzu.

„Ja.", bestätigte die Archäologin und beide Frauen gingen zum Haupteingang zurück.

„Schönen Abend noch Miss Nicklson.", sagte Lara zum Abschied und machte sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Motorrad.

Lara blickte auf die Uhr ihres Ducatis und stellte fest, dass es schon 22.00 Uhr war.

„So spät? Jetzt aber schnell."

Und so verschwand die junge Frau, begleitet von dem surrenden Motor ihres Ducatis im Dunkeln.


	3. Vorbereitungen

3.Kapitel – Vorbereitungen 

Von den warmen Sonnenstrahlen geweckt, stieg Lara aus dem Bett und ging ins Bad. Nachdem sie fertig war, machte sie sich auf in die Küche zum Frühstück.

„Guten Morgen Lady.", begrüßte sie Winston mit seiner ruhigen Stimme.

„Schönen guten Morgen Winston.", erwiderte Lara mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht und machte sich eine Schüssel Müsli mit Milch.

„Winston? Könnten Sie vielleicht ein Hotel auf den Karibischen Inseln nahe dem Strand buchen? Achja… und vielleicht mein Gepäck vorbereiten?", fragte die Archäologin.

„Aber Gewiss Madame. Was soll ich denn einpacken? Das Übliche?"

„Ja, aber dieses Mal bitte auch meine Taucherausrüstung."

„Wie Sie wünschen.", antwortete der Butler mit einem Lächeln und verlies die geräumige Küche.

Am Nachmittag suchte Lara ihre Jungs. Sie wollte unbedingt, dass Zip ein Headset für sie vorbereitete, das auch unter Wasser gut funktionierte und Alister einige Informationen über die drei Artefaktstücke herausfand.

Beide machten sich sofort an die Arbeit und waren einen Tag vor der Abreise fertig.

„Wundervoll! Ihr seit einfach die Besten!", sagte die Archäologin mit einem strahlenden Gesicht und hörte ihren Mitarbeitern gut zu.

„Also Lara. Hier hast du dein Headset. Es ist jetzt wasserdicht und du kannst mit ihm ohne Probleme bis zu 1000m unter Wasser mit uns in Kontakt bleiben. Auch die Kamera hab ich verbessert. So haben wir hier immer scharfe Bilder.", präsentierte ihr Zip sein Werk.

„Perfekt!" sagte Lara und blickte nun zu Alister.

„Gut. Es war anfangs schwer etwas herauszufinden aber letztendlich kam ich zu einigen Informationen.

Der Stab selbst hat keine großen Kräfte. Er ist nur dazu da, um die zwei Kugelhälften zu vereinen. Über die Kugel etwas herauszufinden war auch nicht gerade einfach…

Wie du sicher weißt, ist die eine Hälfte schwarz, die andere weiß. Beide stehen für die zwei Geschwister. Àvec und Labea. Die beiden Artefakte selber können schon eine unvorstellbare Macht entwickeln. Da Àvec für das Böse steht, kann sein Besitzer Unheilvolles zu Stande bringen. Diese Kugelhälfte weckt das Böse in einem. Der Geist, der von dieser Kugel hervorkommt zerstört das ganze Leben um sich. Pflanzen sterben ab. Menschen werden krank. Wie man das stoppen kann, hab ich leider nicht herausgefunden. Aber eins ist sicher, nur die zweite Hälfte kann das sicher. Ich glaube, dass wir mit der weißen Kugelhälfte nicht so viele Schwierigkeiten haben werden. Über sie konnte ich nicht viel finden…" beendete Alister seine Erklärung mit einem leisen Seufzen.

„Ach komm schon Alister! Da gibt's doch nichts zum Seufzen! Du hast gute Arbeit geleistet!", munterte Lara ihn auf.

Am Flughafen verabschiedeten sich alle herzhaft und Winston wies auf eine kleine Überraschung in Laras Handgepäck hin.

Als Lara in ihrem 1.Klasse Flug zu den Karibischen Inseln saß, war sie schon gespannt, was Winston für sie vorbereitet hatte.

_Ach Winston, _dachte sich die Archäologin, als sie eine kleine Packung ihres englischen Lieblingstees sah, der sicher nicht in dem 5 Sterne Hotel am Strand zu bekommen war.


	4. Am Meeresboden I

4.Kapitel – Am Meeresboden

Lara schmiss sich auf das Bett und wollte einfach nur schlafen. Sie war völlig fertig von der Anreise. Sie hätte nie mit dem Taxi hierher fahren sollen.

_Der Typ ist doch völlig verrückt!, _ging es ihr durch den Kopf. Der Fahrer hatte sie zweimal zum falschen Hotel gebracht. Zweimal! Und dann noch diese lange Schlange vor der Rezeption! Die Archäologin wäre am liebsten sofort wieder zum Flughafen gefahren…aber sicher nicht mit demselben Taxi…mit keinemTaxi!

Da hörte sie ihr Handy klingeln.

„Hallo?", brachte sie gerade noch so raus.

„Hi Lara! Wir sinds!", hörte sie Zips Stimme.

„Ah...hallo Jungs! Na, wie geht's euch?"

„Uns ganz gut. Aber wir wollten wissen, wie es dir geht?", hörte sie nun Alister.

„Ach frag gar nicht. Ich bin völlig fertig!"

„Das hört man!", erwiderte Zip.

„Ich glaube ich mach mir jetzt eine Tasse englischen Tee und dann leg ich mich schlafen. Also bis Morgen Jungs!", beendete Lara das Gespräch und legte ihr Handy auf das kleine Nachtkästchen neben ihrem Bett.

„Gut hier wären wir.", sprach Lara in ihr Headset. Mit neuer Energie und voller Eifer stieg sie in das Motorboot.

„Du müsstest nach etwa 100m an eine kleine Felsengruppe kommen. Weitere 50m nach rechts und findest eine winzige Insel, an der du dein Boot abstellen kannst.", sagte Zip in ihr Ohr.

„Na dann mal los!"

Mir rasender Geschwindigkeit fuhr die Archäologin über das Wasser. Der Wind brauste ihr ins Gesicht und lies ihre Haare über dem Kopf tanzen.

Als sie die kleinen Felsen sah, bog sie sofort nach rechts und kam letztendlich bei der winzigen Insel an.

„So…hier wären wir.", berichtete sie ihrem Computerfreak.

Mit Taucheranzug, Flossen, Atemmaske, Messer und Luftflasche ausgestattet, ging Lara ein Stück ins Wasser hinein und tauchte dann unter.

Sie schwamm einige Zeit und sah ein wunderschönes Korallenriff und lauter farbenfrohe Fische.

„Lara? Kannst du mich hören?", hörte sie Zip sagen.

„Klar und deutlich! Nicht schlecht das neue Headset.", sprach sie in die Atemmaske hinein.

„Gut zu wissen!"

Nach einigen weiteren Metern, wurde es langsam dunkel.

_Zeit für etwas Licht_, ging es Lara durch den Kopf und schaltete ihr LPS an.

Nun konnte sie eine kleine Schlucht auf dem Meeresboden erkennen. Entschlossen schwamm sie hinein.

„Lara schau! Ich glaub da ist eine Art Durchgang!", hörte sie Zip.

Auch die Archäologin erkannte das kleine Loch der steinernen Wand und näherte sich diesem. Kurz bevor sie hinein schwamm, legte Lara ihre Hände an die Steinwand und guckte in das Loch. Es war nicht viel zu sehen. Außer einigen Pflanzen, die sich von der leichten Strömung hin und her bewegten. Schon im nächsten Moment streckte Lara ihren Körper und schwamm in den Tunnel. Sie musste sich durch einige Algen und andere Pflanzenarten kämpfen, bis sie auf der anderen Seite des Tunnels erreichte.

Nun befand sie sich in einem großen, runden geflutetem Raum.

„Wow! Lara sieh dir das an!", sagte Alister.

Lara blickte sich kurz. Einige Säulen und Statuen waren hier. Jedoch zerbrochen und voller Wasserpflanzen. Lara berührte einige der Säulen und schwamm dann an eine der Wände. Die Archäologin konnte einige Inschriften erkennen.

„Ich erkenn diese Schrift hier nicht…", stellte sie fest und fuhr mit ihren Fingern über die Gravuren.

War dieser große Raum vielleicht ein Tempel der versunkenen Insel Montek?

„Alister. Kommt dir diese Bauweise irgendwie bekannt vor?"

„Nicht das ich wüsste.", antwortete dieser.

Plötzlich drehte Lara sich blitzartig um. Sie dachte einen Schatten gesehen zu haben.

„Lara? Was ist los?", hörte sie die besorgte Stimme von Zip.

„Ich glaube ich habe etwas ge…"

Aber die Archäologin wich schlagartig nach rechts aus.

Ein Hai.

„Ach du scheiße! Lara! Sofort weg da!", hörte sie ihre Jungs wie aus einem Mund schreien.

_Argh…sonst habe ich die Harpune immer dabei…_machte sich die junge Frau selbst Vorwürfe. Aber dafür war jetzt keine Zeit. Der Hai startete einen neuen Angriff und verfehlte Lara dabei nur knapp.

Voller Panik schwamm Lara durch den ganzen Raum, auf der Suche nach einem Ausweg. Im letzten Augenblick suchte sie Deckung hinter einer Säule. Der Hai krachte in diese hinein. Sekunden später, zerbrach die Säule und landete Stückchenweise auf dem Grund.

Schnell schwamm die Archäologin nach oben und entdeckte ein kleines Loch.

Doch da sah Lara, wie ein Stienbrocken von oben viel. Sie schaffte es nicht früh genug auszuweichen und hörte, wie der Stein ihre Luftflasche traf.

Jetzt konnte der jungen Frau nur noch ihre Lungen- und Beinarbeit helfen.

Mit voller Kraft schwamm Lara nach oben. Sie wusste nicht wie lang aber es kam ihr wie eine Ewigkeit vor.

Da spürte sie, wie etwas ihren Fuß kurz berührte. Der Hai hatte die Archäologin wieder nur knapp verfehlt.

Jetzt musste Lara auch noch nur mit einer Flosse zurecht kommen.

Langsam taten ihre Arme und Beine weh. Als sie dachte, dass ihr Ende schon nahe war, hatte sie endlich das Loch erreicht.

Mit allerletzter Kraft zog sich Lara an einer Kante hoch. Als sie ihren Körper mit letzter Kraft auf dem Wasser zog, riss sie ihre Atemmaske vom Gesicht und warf die Luftflasche zu Boden. Keuchend legte sich Lara auf den erdigen Boden.

„Lara! Lara! Hörst du uns?"

„Keine…keine Angst Jungs. Mir...mir geht's gut….", stöhnte die Archäologin.

Zip und Alsiter atmeten erleichtert auf.

Etwas benommen setzte Lara sich auf die Knie. Sie verweilte einige Zeit in dieser Position, bis sie wieder ganz bei Kräften war.

Und jetzt?", sprach sie ins Headset.

„Ich glaube durch die Kamera haben wir einen kleinen Gang gesehen. Den würde ich mir vorknöpfen.", sprach Alister.

Lara drehte sich um und fand einen kleinen Spalt, durch den sie sich gerade noch so durchzwängen konnte. Sie fühlte die weiche Erde auf ihren Knien und spürte, wie diese sich unter ihre Nägel vergrub. Je weiter sie ging, desto kühler wurde es.

Nach wenigen Metern sah sie den Ausgang.Als sie sich endlich wieder etwas strecken konnte, erblickte sie einen weiteren runden Raum. Von der Bauweise und Struktur her eigentlich genau der Gleiche, in dem sie den Hai begegnet war. Doch dieser hier war nicht geflutet.


	5. Am Meeresboden II

5. Kapitel – Am Meeresboden II

„Siehst du das?", hörte Lara die erstaunte Stimme von Alister.

„Und wie ich sehe.", war ihre Antwort.

Lara ging durch den Raum und fand auch hier wieder Skulpturen, Säulen und Inschriften vor. Auf einer großen Tafel, die in der Wand steckte, war eine Geschichte aufgeschrieben.

Diese Inschriften waren besser zu erkennen als die vorherigen. Einige Zeichen davon kannte sie und kam zu dieser Übersetzung.

„_Für den König, der unser Land gerettet.-- --für Gerechtigkeit,…,Liebe und Freiheit. _

_Seit der -- des Geschwisterpaares führen wir ein gutes Leben. Dank dem König, der unser Land gerettet._

_Opfern werden wir -- was er begehrt. Vieh, Obst und Leben. -- -- es was er will._

_Für den König, der unser Land gerettet._

_Doch auch die Königin sei nicht --. Auf das der König und Sie -- Kinder zeugen werden!_

_Für unser Land, das gerettet!"_

So beendete sie ihre Übersetzung.

„Eindeutig. Es gab Montek." Sagte Lara.

„Es ist unwahrscheinlich, dass es diese Insel nicht gab", bestätigte Alister.

„Nur leider gibt es hier keinerlei Hinweise auf die Artefakte! Nicht was sie bewirken und wo sie sind!", mischte Zip sich ein.

Lara nickte zustimmend und ging einige Schritte weiter.

Da entdeckte sie noch eine Schrift.

„_Falls ein Feind unheil über unser Land -- wird, wird das Geschaffene des Königs --._

_Zu den Elementen der --. Feuer, Wasser, Erde und --. Wenn es der Feind doch schaffen wir -- zu finden, wird es sie doch nicht zusammenbringen. -- die Teile können -- mit einem Zauberspruch auf unsere -- zusammengefügt werden!_

_Für unser Land, das gerettet!"_

„Ha! Da haben wir es doch! Die Teile werden auf die vier Elemente der Welt verteilt! Feuer, Wasser , Erde und Luft.", sagte Lara voller Begeisterung.

„Nur…was ist mit diesen vier Elementen gemeint? Etwa Länder? Kontinente?", fragte Alister.

„Ich weiß es nicht genau. Wie wär´s, wenn…"

„Wenn ich mal dazu etwas rumstöbern sollte? OK!", erwiderte Alister und verlies den Kontrollraum mit schnellen Schritten.

„Und schon ist er wieder weg. Ein wenig mit seinen Büchern flirten…Freak….", sprach Zip.

„Jetzt hör aber auf! Wer sitzt denn die ganze Zeit vorm PC?", meckerte Lara.

„Schon gut schon gut….", entschuldigte sich Zip, „Wie willst du hier eigentlich wieder rauskommen?"

„Ich weiß nicht, aber ich glaube da oben ist eine kleine Öffnung. Irgendwie werde ich da rauf kommen müssen.", sagte die Archäologin und begann ihre Kletteraktion an einem kleinen Felsen.

„Und schon gehen wir wieder ohne Kletterausrüstung spazieren.", hörte sie Zip lachen, kümmerte sich aber nicht weiter darum.

Über ihr sah Lara einen kleine Spalt, der schräg nach oben verlief. Genau richtig. Lara sprang nach oben und hangelte sich dann weiter nach links. Zu ihrem Glück war noch ein längerer Spalt über ihr. Sie sprang noch einmal hoch und dann ging es eine Weile nach rechts.

„Und jetzt?", fragte sie sich.

Es war eine Art Sackgasse in der Luft. Doch da bemerkte sie einen Stab aus Eisen hinter sich, der aus der Wand ragte. Sie drehte ihren Oberkörper nach hinten, nahm kurz Schwung und umklammerte die Stange mit beiden Händen.

„Beeil dich Lara! Ich glaub der hält nicht lang!", hörte sie Zip im Headset.

Schnell holte die junge Frau Schwung und sprang im letzten Moment ab. Sie landete auf einem hohen Felsen und checkte die Lage.

Bis zu Öffnung war es nicht mehr weit. Nur 10 bis 15 Meter trennte sie noch von der Freiheit.

Über ihr fand sie einige Stalaktiten, die genau bis zur Öffnung führten.

„Ich hoffe die halten.", sagte sie zu sich selbst und sprang dann zum Ersten. Glücklicherweise war dieser fest und sie konnte genug Schwung holen, um zum nächsten Stalaktiten zu springen. Lara merkte, dass je weiter sie sprang, desto lockere die Stalaktiten wurden. So beeilte sich immer mehr um von Einem zum Nächsten zu gelangen, bis sie sich dann endlich an der Kante der Öffnung hochziehen konnte.

„Puh…das wäre geschafft!", stellte Lara erleichtert fest und atmete tief ein. Ein leichter Wind wehte ihr um den Körper.

Sie blickte sich kurz umdrehte und sah nur Wasser.

„Das ist wohl der einzige Weg.", hörte sie Zips Stimme.

„Ich glaube du hast Recht.", erwiderte Lara.

Zum glück hatte sie noch eine kleine Taucherbrille dabei, sodass sie wenigstens gute Sicht unter Wasser haben würde. Die junge Frau füllte ihre Lungen mit einer großzügigen Portion Luft und sprang dann ins Wasser. Sofort wurde sie von einem Strudel erwischt. Es würde keinen Sinn machen sich von ihm loszulösen. So blieb der Archäologin nichts anderes übrig als von ihm „geführt" zu werden. Lara vernahm ein lautes Rauschen und wurde im Strudel in alle Richtungen gedreht. Als es endlich vorbei war, war es nicht mehr weit bis zur Wasseroberfläche. Mit dem letzten Sauerstoff, den sie noch hatte, schwamm sie mit vollem Körpereinsatz Richtung Wasseroberfläche.

Als ihr Kopf das Wasser verlies, schnappte Lara nach frischer Luft.

„Du hast es geschafft!", sagte Zip.

„Tja Zip….wer kann der kann!", lächelte Lara und fuhr mit den nassen Händen über ihr Gesicht.

Nicht weit von ihr war eine kleine Felsengruppe. Sie schwamm hin und fand einen kleinen Jetski vor.

„Ob ich mir den mal kurz ausleihen könnte?", fragte die Archäologin unschuldig mit einem kleinen Grinsen und stieg auf.

Mit Vollgas fuhr sie dem Strand entgegen.


	6. Neues Ziel

6. Kapitel – Neues Ziel

„Willkommen zurück Miss" begrüßte sie ihr Butler.

„Hallo Winston!" gab Lara zurück.

„ Ich werde um Ihr Gepäck kümmern Miss." Sagte Winston und machte sich auf den Weg.

„Dankeschön" bedankte sich Lara kurz und ging zur Bibliothek.

Sie hätte nicht gedacht Alister hier noch vor zu finden. Immerhin war es schon 22.30 Uhr.

„Hallo Alister!" begrüßte sie ihn freundlich.

Wie von der Tarantel gebissen schrack der Historiker auf und blickte dann in Laras Richtung.

„Ah….guten Abend Lara! Bist du wieder da?" sagte Alister.

„Ja…aber warum bist du noch da?" erwiderte die Archäologin mit einem Lächeln.

„Kannst du dich etwa nicht von den Büchern lösen?"

„Wie so oft…" grinste Alister.

„Ach komm…es ist schon spät und etwas Schlaf schadet nie!"

„Ich glaube du hast recht. Ich mach mich jetzt dann mal auf den Weg."

„Oh nein! So wie du aussiehst gehst du nirgends hin!" meinte Lara.

„Wir haben reichlich Gästezimmer. Du suchst dir am besten eins aus." Grinste Lara und ging zur Tür.

„Zu gütig." Sagte Alister lächelnd und auch er verlies das Zimmer, wobei er einen Schreibtisch, der nur aus Büchern und Zetteln zu bestehen schien hinterließ.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen, als Lara mit ihrem dunkelblauen Morgenmantel, der nur bis zur Mitte ihrer Oberschenkel reichte durch das Haus spazieren ging, hörte sie ein vertrautes Tippgeräusch. Zielstrebig machte sie sich auf zum Computerraum. Hinter vielen Monitoren, PCs, Kabeln und Fernsehern erkannte sie einen schwarzen Schopf..

„Zip? Du bist aber schon früh da!"

„Hä? Oh…Hi Lara! Uh…heute mal etwas freizügiger?" grinste der etwas verschlafene Zip, doch bei Laras Anblick schien er hellwach.

„Hey! Übertreibs nicht Freundchen." Meinte Lara und schaute ihren Hacker mit dem „Hör auf solche Bemerkungen zu machen oder ich feuere dich"-Blick an.

Zip konterte mit dem „Ich bin doch nur ein Mann"-Blick.

Lara musste grinsen und Zip fing an zu lachen.

„Ok…das reicht." Sagte die Archäologin.

„Hast du was herausgefunden?" fragte sie.

„Oh ja! Das heutige Durchmachen hat sich gelohnt! Ich hab nach dem Begriff Elemente der Welt gesucht. Anfangs fand ich komischerweise nur Reiseziele, doch dann stieß ich auf etwas Interessantes. Und zwar Das Land der Erde auch bekannt als Venezuela."

„Ah…klingt gut! Erzähl mir mehr."

„Es heißt, dass dort ein verborgener Tempel liegt. Nahe des Flusses Orinoco. Dieser Tempel ist anscheinend von dem Stamm der Dinka gebaut worden. Sie hatten keien bestimmte Religion. Sie samlleten einfach alles, was ihene heilig erschien und brachten es in diesen Tempel, um sie dort zu bunkern und zu verehren." Beendete Zip seine Prädigt.

„ZIP!" schrie Lara.

„Was?" erwiderte der, wobei er zusammenzuckte.

„Du machst mir Angst! Du klingst ja schon fast wie Alister!" sagte die junge Frau und verfiel in Gelächter. Auch der Hacker stimmte dann mit ein.

* * *

_„Tut, tut, tut. Ashley Nicklson am Apparat. Ich höre?"_

_„Guten Tag Miss Nicklson. Hier ist Lara Croft."_

_„Ah. Guten Tag Miss Croft. Und, haben sie etwas auf den Kanarischen Inseln herausgefunden?"_

_„Oh ja! Vielleicht keine Artefakte, aber einige Informationen über deren Lage."_

_„Hm…gut fahren sie bitte fort."_

_„Ich fand einige Inschriften, die darauf hinwiesen, dass es Montek wirklich gab. Es wurde das Artefakt und der König erwähnt. Wie dankbar das Volk ihm doch sei und und und. Das wichtigste aber ist, dass geschrieben stand, dass das Artefakt, nachdem es getrennt wird, sich in drei Teile teilt und sich diese dann auf die vier Elemente der Welt verteilen. Feuer, Wasser, Erde und Luft."_

_„Das ist wunderbar Miss Croft. Aber es sind doch vier Elemente: Es gibt aber nur drei Artefakte."_

_„Ja ich weiß. Ich und meine Mitarbeiter denken, dass das die Suche nach den Artefakten erschweren soll."_

_„Da könnte was dran sein. Was haben Sie jetzt vor?"_

_„Wir haben einen neuen Anhaltspunkt. Es geht um Das Land der Erde. Auch bekannt als Venezuela. Dort soll ein Tempel liegen. Nahe des Flusses Orinico. Ich werde mich Morgen dort hin begeben. Wenn Ich was neues weiß, werde ich mich bei Ihnen melden."_

_„Gut. Machen Sie das Miss Croft. Ich wünsche noch eine schönen Tag."_

_„Ebenfalls."_

Beendete Lara das Gespräch und legte den Hörer weg.

Bis zum Abend verbrachte Lara den Tag mit Training. Schließlich musste sie auf jegliche Fallen und Gefahren vorbereitet sein.


	7. Das Land der Erde

_So nach LANGEM Warten hier das 7. Weltwunder! Viel Spaß!_

7. Kapitel – Das Land der Erde

Lara sah ihrem Helikopter nach, der sie unweit vom Berg Bolivar abgesetzt hatte. Es war eine kleine Fläche, die nicht viele Bäume aufwies, auf der sie sich gerade befand. Der Fluss Orinoco war etwas weiter weg. Doch da wollte Lara nicht hin. Sie wollte zum Berg Bolivar. Alister hatte herausgefunden, dass die Dinkas nicht weit von ihm gelebt haben und so auch ihr Tempel nicht weit weg sein sollte.

„Am besten du hältst dich östlich. Wenn alles gut geht solltest du in etwas einer Stunde am Berg ankommen." Sagte Alister in Laras Headset.

„Ok. Wird Zeit, dass wir den Regenwald etwas unsicher machen.", meinte sie und machte sich auf den Weg.

Der Weg verlief ohne weitere Strapazen. Hie und da begegnete Lara einem wilden Tier, doch die waren mit einigen Schüssen beseitigt.

Nach einer knappen Stunde, war Lara nicht weit vom Berg entfernt. Sie konnte schon die Spitze sehen, aber da vernahm sie ein eigenartiges Geräusch. Es klang wie Geheule von einer großen Horde Wölfe.

„Hört ihr das Jungs?"

„Und wie wir das hören. Am besten du umgehst dieses Rumgedudle.", sagte Zip.

„Ich glaube ich werde ihm folgen…", meinte Lara gedankenversunken.

„Tu es nicht. Du wirst es bereuen.", hörte sie Alisters Stimme, die wie sooft besorgt klang.

„Ach komm schon. Ich liebe das Unbekannte.", erwiderte die Archäologin und folgte dem Geheule, das anscheinend kein Ende nahm.

„Aber La-"

„Lass stecken Alister. Die Lady hört nicht auf uns…"

Ohne ein weiteres Wort konzentrierte sich Lara auf das Geräusch, das allmählich lauter wurde.

_Gleich bin ich da…_

Als das Geheule genau zu vernehmen war, suchte Lara Schutz hinter einer kleinen Buschgruppe.

„Ach du scheiße…", hörte sie ihren Computertechniker.

„Ich weiß was du meinst. Anscheinend leben unsere Dinkas noch.", sagte die junge Frau, die immer noch in ihrer geduckten Haltung verharrte.

„Lara ich würde mich da fern halten. Die Dinkas sind Allesfresser. Das heißt sie essen auch Menschen…nur leider diese, die sie nicht kennen.", bangte Alister.

„Das heißt, ich könnte schon bald auf ihrer Speisekarte stehen.", erwiderte die Archäologin und war nun hinter einem Baum, der ihr bessere Sicht auf das kleine Dorf bereitete.

Sie sah tanzende Menschen, die festlich geschmückt waren.

„Warum hab ich immer das Glück fremde Stämme zu treffen, wenn sie gerade ein fest feiern?", flüsterte Lara in ihr Headset.

„Ich weis nicht….Schicksal!", hörte sie Zip.

„Lara…bitte hör auf uns und geh da weg!", sagte Alister mit schon fast flehender Stimme.

„Alister bitte. Vielleicht können wir etwas über den Tempel herausfinden."

Doch das waren die letzten Worte, die die Archäologin sagen sollte. Denn im nächsten Moment sackte sie zusammen und verfiel in einen tiefen Schlaf.

Als Lara langsam wieder zu sich fand, merkte sie, dass sie auf etwas Weichem lag. Sie kniete sich hin und schaute sich um. Sie befand sich in einem geräumigen Zelt, das aus einem Gerüst aus Stöcken und Ästen bestand und mit Lederstücken bedeckt war. Von draußen vernahm sie Geheule, welches ihr schon bekannt war und viele Stimmen, die durcheinander sprachen. Als sie wieder voll bei Bewusstsein war, wollte Lara ihre Waffen ziehen, doch die waren nicht an ihrem Gürtel. Auch ihr Headset war verschwunden.

Im nächsten Moment begriff Lara.

Der Stamm hatte sie gefangen genommen, als sie zusammengebrochen war und sie dann von ihrem _Spielzeug_ getrennt. Sie musste ihre Waffen und ihr Headset finden und dann so schnell wie möglich verschwinden.

„Hätte ich doch auf die beiden gehört…", flüsterte sich die junge Frau zu, doch im nächsten Moment hörte sie Schritte, die sich ihrem Zelt näherten.

Sofort legte sie sich wieder hin und tat so, als ob sie noch schlafen würde.

Es waren wohl zwei Leute des Stammes, die das Zelt gerade betreten haben.

„Onana jesteta spia?"

„Takatak! Dube hibreja atek! Onana ii oskata."

"Wagule."

Es waren zwei junge Männer, die gerade ein Gespräch miteinander geführt hatten. Einer hatte das Zelt auch schon verlassen, aber der andere näherte sich Lara.

Diese Gelegenheit musste sie nutzen.

Der Mann legte Lara ein gut duftendes Stück Stoff auf die Stirn, doch im nächsten Moment stand die Archäologin blitzschnell auf und versetzte dem Dinka einen Schlag ins Genick.

Der Mann sackte zusammen.

_Tut mir Leid…aber was sein muss, muss sein!_

Lara schlich langsam zum Zelteingang und schaute nach draußen. Anscheinend hatte niemand aus dem Stamm die kleine Auseinandersetzung mitbekommen. Sie schaute sich nochmals um und sah, dass die Eingeborenen aufgehört haben zu tanzen, aber immer noch festlich angezogen waren. Wahrscheinlich war das nur der Anfang des Festes gewesen. Da sah sie vier Männer, die einen großen Kessel aus Ton brachten. Da hätten sicher drei Menschen reingepasst. Währenddessen verteilte eine Frau etwas trockene Äste auf eine runde Fläche, die mit Steinen abgegrenzt war.

Die vier Männer stellten dann den großen Kessel auf die nun mit Laub bedeckte Fläche und dann wurde diese auch angezündet. Zwei weitere Frauen füllten Unmengen von Wasser in den Topf und hinzu kamen noch einige Früchte.

So entstand eine Art Vorbereitung auf ein großes Festmahl.

Lara bemerkte wie sich zwei Männer des Stammes auf den Weg zu ihrem Zelt begaben.

Da dämmerte es der Archäologin.

Dieser Topf, das Feuer und die Früchte…jetzt fehlte nur noch sie.

Nein…Lara wollte nicht als Malzeit der Dinkas enden. Wenigstens nicht Kampflos.

Die Männer traten in das Zelt und Lara versetzte dem Ersten gleich einen Schlag in das Genick. Auch dieser Schlag saß, sodass der Eingeborenen sofort hinfiel. Der Zweite begriff was vor sich ging und lief hinaus, noch bevor Lara ihn KO schlagen konnte.

Tollkühn aber zugleich etwas unsicher lief Lara aus dem Zelt.

Schon verfolgte sie eine Horde wild gewordener Stammesmitglieder.

Die junge Frau rannte so schnell wie sie ihre Beine tragen konnten. Sie lief Richtung Dschungel und es schien ihr zu gelingen der Horde zu entkommen, doch dann hing sie mit einem Mal in der Luft in einem Netz gefangen.

_Na toll…_wutendbrand wurde sie von zwei Eingeborenen runter geholt und anschließend zum Kessel gebracht.

Gemeinsam mit einem Mann des Stammes stand Lara auf einem kleinen Podest über dem Kessel.

_Du hast es zumindest versucht_, ging es der Archäologin durch den Kopf, während sie mit verzerrtem Gesicht in den mit Wasser gefüllten Kessel starrte.

„Kamatscha! Nabogi naparut eslada!", schrie der Mann, der hinter ihr stand.

„Nabogi naparut eslada!" wiederholte der Rest des Stammes, der sich um den Kessel gesammelt hat.

Lara konnte nichts verstehen, doch eins war sicher. Sie würde in diesem Kessel enden.

„Nabogi!", schrie der Eingeborene hinter ihr und schupste die Archäologin ins Wasser.

Dieses war aber zum Glück noch nicht allzu heißt, sodass Lara vielleicht noch ein Fluchtplan einfallen könnte.

Der Stamm begann nun wieder zu tanzen und rhythmisch auf Trommeln zu hauen.

Der Kessel war so tief, dass Lara nur auf Zehenspitzen stehen konnte. Es war fast wie in der Sauna…nur feuchter.

Da kam der Archäologin eine Idee. Sie hatte so was ähnliches schon mal in einem Film gesehen.

Sie tauchte unter und stieß sich mit voller Kraft vom Topf ab, sodass der Kessel langsam zu schwanken anfing. Sie wiederholte das einige Male und ihr Plan schien aufzugehen. Das Wasser plätscherte schon aus dem Gefäß und löschte so auch das Feuer unter ihm. Als sie sich gerade wieder abstieß, fiel der ganze Topf und Lara wurde samt Wasser hinausgespült.

_Geschafft…_

Doch da war ja noch der Stamm. Er geriet in Aufruhr und alle des Stammes fingen wieder an rumzuheulen. Lara überkam wieder der Zweifel, doch da sah sie einige Menschen aus dem Dschungel auf das Dorf zulaufen.

Auch die Dinkas bemerkten das und richteten ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf die Menschenhorde, die immer näher kam.

Das könnte die Gelegenheit für Lara sein.


	8. Die Balja

_Tada ;)_

8.Kapitel - Die Balja

Während die Dinkas auf den Regnwald zustürmten und einige Schutz in ihren Zelten suchten, kroch Lara aus dem Kessel und lief dann Richtung Freiheit. Doch da fiel ihr ein, dass sie ohne Ausrüstung war.

_Wo sind meine Sachen?_

Die junge, noch immer nasse Frau, sah sich im Dorf um. In der Mitte der kleinen Siedlung war kein Mensch zusehen. Weiter hinten sah sie, wie ein großer Haufen Menschen gegeneinander kämpften.

_Vielleicht da?_

In der Hoffnung die richtige Wahl getroffen zu haben, lief sie in ein großes Zelt, wo sie glaubte, dass Waffenlager der Dinkas vorzufinden.

_Geht doch!_

Fortuna schien auf Laras Seite zu sein. Schnell steckte Lara ihre Waffen ein, steckte Fernglas, Magnethacken und Headset an richtige Stelle und packte noch eine kleine Axt ein.

Schnell lief sie raus und ohne noch mal zurückzuschauen verließ sie das Dorf mit hohem Tempo.

Nach einigen Sprüngen über Wurzeln und Gruben, schien sie in Sicherheit zu sein, doch da schlug sie gegen etwas, das sich als ein muskulöser Eingeborener entpuppte.

Lara stolperte einige Schritte zurück und raffte sich wieder zusammen. Der Eingeborene war mindestens 30cm größer als sie, war braun gebräunt und hatte seine langen schwarzen Haare zu einem lockeren Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden. Sein Oberkörper wirkte steinhart doch gleichzeitig so weich. Er trug eine kurze Hose aus hellem Leder. Die Augen des Mannes erstrahlten im hellen Grün.

„Kommen sie am besten mit mir mit, bevor wir den Dinkas zum Opfer fallen.", sagte der Unbekannte mit einer ruhigen Stimme und schaute Lara ernst in die Augen.

Die Archäologin wunderte sich warum der Mann Englisch sprach, doch schenkte ihm keine Beachtung und rannte weiter. Im nächsten Moment spürte sie ein Stechen im Hals. Sie führte ihre Hand zu der Stelle und zog einen winzigkleinen grünen Pfeil heraus. Lara schaute nach hinten und sah, wie der Eingeborene etwas in seiner Tasche versteckte und näher zu ihr kam. Sie wollte weiterlaufen, doch ihre Beine versagten und brachten sie zu Fall. Das letzte was sie sah, waren die hellgrünen Augen des Mannes.

Lara machte ihre Augen langsam auf und streckte sich. Sie war auf einer Pritsche, die mit weichem Leder überdeckt war und sich in einem runden Gebäude befand, das aus Lehm zu bestehen schien.

Auf der anderen Seite des Raumes sah sie zwei Eingeborene, die auf dem Boden saßen und Früchte aßen.

Erst jetzt fiel Lara auf, dass sie ihren Gurt und Rucksack nicht mehr anhatte. Auch ihr Headset fehlte. Schnell drehte sie ihren Kopf in alle Seiten und sie wurde fündig. Ihre Sachen lagen nicht weit von den zwei Eingeborenen auf einem kleinen Tisch.

Lara kniete sich hin und schmiegte schon einen Plan

_Nur die beiden loswerden, dann meine Sachen und nichts wie raus hier…_

Die Archäologin schaute sich die zwei Eingeborenen genauer an und einen erkannte sie sofort wieder. Es war dieser muskulöse Mann, gegen den sie im Wald gelaufen ist. Noch immer spürte sie ein leichtes drücken im Brustbereich.

Neben ihm saß eine junge Frau, die ein kurzes rotes Kleid trug, das sie anscheinend selbst gestrickt hatte. Ihre Haare waren schulterlang und ebenfalls schwarz.

_Was ist das für ein Stamm? Jedenfalls sieht es so aus, als ob er ziemlich fortgeschritten wäre. Und warum kann dieser Mann Englisch sprechen?_

Der Mann hatte wohl bemerkt, dass Lara aufgewacht war und stand auf. Er kam zu ihr mit einer Schüssel voller Früchte.

Lara blieb knien und schaute ihm ins Gesicht, in der Hoffnung einen Hauch von Bosheit in den hellgrünen Augen zu finden. Doch nichts…

„Wollen sie vielleicht etwas essen? Sie müssen sicher ausgehungert sein. Sie haben schließlich drei Tage geschlafen.", lächelte er.

_Drei Tage?!_

Schockiert riss die junge Frau ihre Augen auf.

„Hm...ich kann sie verstehen. Meine Frau war die ganze Zeit bei ihnen und versorgte sie. Sie hat sich Mühe gegeben!", sagte der Eingeborene stolz.

Lara guckte immer noch verwundert.

„Oh. Entschuldigt mich. Ich hab mich noch gar nicht vorgestellt. Mein Name ist Tawarin. Der Sohn des Häuptlings Boahwe. Und das da hinten ist meine Frau Coco." Er lächelte ihr zu und sie erwiderte es.

Coco war bildhübsch dachte sich Lara. Auch Tawarins Frau hatte hellgrüne leuchtende Augen. Die beiden waren wie füreinander geschaffen.

„Aschoco tawalia mecu.", sagte sie zu ihrem Mann.

„Jena. Mecu tawai!", antwortete er ihr.

Coco lächelte Lara zu und verließ dann den Raum.

Tawarin wandte sich nun wieder Lara zu.

„Dürfte ich vielleicht ihren Namen erfahren?"

„Eh…mein Name ist Lara. Lara Croft. Ich komme aus England.", sagte sie.

„England?! Mein Vater hat mir viel davon erzählt.", murmelte der Mann.

Laras Magen knurrte. Augenblicklich griff sie in die Schüssel und schnappte nach einer Frucht von roter Farbe.

Tawarin lächelte nur.

Die Frucht war köstlich. Als Lara fertig war legte sie den Rest auf den Boden und schnappte sich noch mal eine Frucht. Diesmal eine lilafarbene. Auch sie schmeckte himmlisch.

„Tawarin…warum können sie Englisch sprechen?", fragte Lara ohne weiter nachzudenken, als ihr Magen mit Früchten gefüllt war.

„Mein Vater hat es mir beigebracht, als ich noch klein war…er erzählte, dass vor langer Zeit, zu Lebzeiten meines Urururururgroßvaters Menschen von fern hierher kamen. Fünf von ihnen freundeten sich mit ihm an und halfen ihn beim entwickeln unseres Stammes. Sie brachten ihm Englisch bei und viele andere Sachen. Wie das Bauen von solchen Hütten, das Nähen von Kleidung und vieles mehr. Die fünf Männer wurden aber umgebracht, weil sie beim Klauen von Vorräten der fremden Schiffe erwischt wurden!", erzählte er.

Lara kam das komisch vor…warum sollten Engländer einem Eingeborenen all das beibringen? Damals kamen wohl Engländer mit nach Amerika, als die Plantagen der Eingeborenen ausgenutzt wurden. Sie schmuggelten sich wahrscheinlich auf die Schiffe und wollten hier ein neues Leben anfangen.

Ja…diese Theorie kam Lara plausibel vor.

„Du befindest dich hier bei den Baljan Lara. Wir werden dir nichts Böses tun. Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben.", versicherte Tawarin mit einer sanften Stimme.

„Was führt dich eigentlich hier her Lara?"

Das Duzen kam Lara etwas unhöflich vor. Doch das war wohl üblich hier bei den Baljan.

„Ich bin Archäologin von Beruf und auf der Suche nach einem Artefakt. Ich bin hier, weil ich denke, dass sich hier vielleicht ein Teil des Artefakts befinden könnte. Und zwar im Tempel der Dinkas."

Tawarin machte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht.

„Ich glaube wir könnten uns gegenseitig helfen Lara."

Lara wurde optimistisch. Vielleicht waren die Balja der Schlüssel zum Erfolg.

„Es ist schon spät Lara. Ich werde mich nun zu meiner Wohnung begeben. Falls du noch etwas brauchst - gehe einfach raus.", sagte er und verabschiedete sich.

„Danke.", erwiderte Lara.

Als Tawarin endlich draußen war, eilte die Frau zu ihrem Headset. Sie steckte es sich schnell ans Ohr und suchte dann begierig nach der richtigen Frequenz.

_Endlich…_

„Zip? Hallo? Bist du da?"

Keine Antwort.

Zip! Geh doch endlich ran!", sagte sie nun etwas lauter.

Wieder nichts.

„Zip, verdammt!", schrie sie schon fast. Glücklicherweise hatte es keiner von draußen bemerkt.

„Hm…wasn los?"

„ZIP! Wie gut deine Stimme zu hören! Ich bins Lara!"

„Lara? LARA! Mann du lebst! Wir dachten schon du wärst tot!", hörte sie Zips erleichterte Stimme, „Wo bist du? Was ist passiert? Wie…"

„Nur mit der Ruhe. Hol erstmal Alister und Winston. Ich werd euch alles erzählen!", sagte Lara glücklich und machte es sich auf ihrer Pritsche gemütlich.

_Ich hoffe, dass euch die Geschichte bis dahin gefällt! :)_


	9. Ornamentae

Kapitel 9 – Ornamentae

Lara wurde von vielen Baljan begrüßt, als sie auf dem Weg zu Tawarin war. Das Dorf der Balja war sehr schön. Es gab viele kleine Häuser und Hütten, viele spielende Kinder und angenehme Urwaldgeräusche waren zu vernehmen. Das Dorf lag unter einem Blätterdach, das ein schönes Schattenmuster auf dem Boden bildete.

Viele Leute des Stammes begrüßten Lara freundlich. Nicht alle konnten Englisch, doch trotzdem konnte sich Lara mit den Menschen gut verständigen.

Beim Spazierengehen fiel ihr auf, dass alle Wege in die Mitte des Dorfes führten. Dort befand sich ein kleiner Marktplatz und eine große Statue einer Frau. Lara fragte einen Eingeborenen, der Englisch sprach, wer diese Frau war.

„ Das ist Daphne! Die Mutter unseres Stammes. Sie hat uns erschaffen und deswegen ist sie ein Teil unseres Lebens. Jährlich feierten wir ein großes Fest zu Ehren unserer Göttin…bis die Dinka kamen. Sie haben unserer Göttin ihr Herz gestohlen und es versteckt…seit da an ist der Feiertag ein Trauertag für uns."

„Ich danke ihnen.", sagte Lara höflich und verabschiedete sich von dem Mann.

Die Archäologin betrachtet die Statue genauer.

_Daphne also…_

Die Göttin bestand hauptsächlich aus Stein und Marmor. Sie hatte lange Haare und ein ebenfalls langes und luftiges Kleid. Das Kleid war an einigen Stellen mit Gold verziert. Auch die Augen waren Gold.

_Sie klauten das Herz…_ ging es Lara durch den Kopf.

Sie sah, dass im Brustbereich eine kleine Mulde war. Etwa faustgroß.

„Da kommt dann wohl das Herz hin. Ob die Dinkas…", flüsterte Lara. Doch im nächsten Moment spürte sie einen warmen Atem in ihrem Nacken.

„Hallo Lara. Ich habe dich schon überall gesucht.", hörte sie die Stimme von Tawarin.

Sie drehte sich um und das Erste was sie erblickte waren die grünen Augen Tawarins.

„Guten Morgen Tawarin. Ich habe dich auch schon überall gesucht. Da bin ich auf diese Statue gestoßen. Eure Göttin ist wunderschön.", sagte sie.

Tawarin lächelte wieder nur.

„Komm bitte mit zu mir."

Lara nickte und folgte ihm.

Schon nach kurzer Zeit betrat die Archäologin ein großes Gebäude, das außen mit vielen bunten Mustern verziert war.

„Bitte nimm Platz.", sprach Tawarin, als sie drinnen waren.

Lara nahm auf einem kleine Hocker Platz, der neben einem kleinen Tisch stand. Tawarin setzte sich gegenüber ihr hin.

„Du weißt sicher schon, dass wir ein Fest zu Ehren unserer Göttin feiern. Dieses Fest wird in einigen Monaten stattfinden. Genau an diesem Tag werde ich zum Häuptling ernannt, da mein Vater vor einigen Wochen verstorben ist."

Lara machte eine traurige Miene und wollte einige tröstende Worte sagen, doch Tawarin war schneller.

„Ohne das Herz der Göttin jedoch kann ich kein vollkommener Häuptling werden. Genau deshalb würde ich dich um einen Gefallen bitten. Könntest du nicht für mich und meinen Stamm in den Tempel der Dinka gehen und uns das Herz wieder zurückbringen? Vielleicht kannst du dort auch deinen Schatz finden."

_Wieso kann er das nicht selber machen? Aber ich schulde ihm einen Gefallen…_ dachte sich Lara.

„Ich werde dir und deinem Stamm das Herz zurückbringen.", sagte sie entschlossen.

„Ich danke dir Lara!", erwiderte Tawarin und umarmte sie.

„Ich glaube ich werde mich heute noch auf den Weg machen. Je eher desto besser.", meinte Lara.

„Eins muss ich dir noch sagen. Wenn du der Siedlung der Dinkas näher kommst, achte auf die kleinen Lehmkugeln, die in den Bäumen hängen. Sie enthalten Duftstoffe, die lähmend wirken und dich zum Schlafen bringen. Auch der Tempel ist sehr gefährlich. Pass auf.", warnte er die Frau.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort machte sich Lara auf den Weg zu ihrer kleinen Hütte.

„Und genau diese Kugeln brachten mich zum Schlafen! Argh…", sagte Lara in ihr Headset zu Zip.

„Ach! Mach dir keinen Kopf und verschwinde da lieber bevor du wieder einpennst!", meinte er.

„Du hast Recht…hat Alister eigentlich die Informationen über den Tempel um die ich ihn gebeten habe?"

„Das sagt er dir am besten selbst!"

„Hallo Lara!", meldete sich der Historiker, „ Leider konnte ich nicht allzu viel herausfinden. Der Tempel der Dinka heißt _Ornamentae_ und ist größtenteils unter der Erde. Man kann aber auch von oben reingehen. Ich glaube das wird weniger umständlich. Wie jeder Tempel hat auch dieser viele Fallen! Also bitte sei vorsichtig!"

„Danke Ailster.", erwiderte Lara.

Es war Nachmittag, als Lara bei den Dinka angekommen war. Sie hielt sich etwas weiter von der Siedlung entfernt, um nicht in die Falle zu tappen. Hinter einem Busch fand sie ein passendes Plätzchen. Sie kniete sich hin und nahm ihr Fernglas.

Sie konnte einige der Eingeborenen erkennen, die gerade am Beten waren.

„Sie beten Richtung Osten. Genau da könnte der Tempel liegen.", flüsterte Lara.

Als die Archäologin an eine kleine Lichtung kam, machte sie eine Trinkpause. Es war immer noch unerträglich heiß und der Tempel war immer noch nicht in Sicht. Lara setzte sich auf einen Stein, der im Schatten lag und nahm einige kräftige Schlücke aus der Wasserflasche.

„Wie lang wollen wir denn noch so spazieren gehen? Es sind schon zwei Stunden vergangen und dieser Tempel ist immer noch nicht zu sehen!", hörte sie Zip quengeln.

Plötzlich fing Lara an in der Erde zu versinken.

„Ohoh…das sieht gar nicht gut aus!", sagte Lara geschockt, doch schon im nächsten Moment spürte sie keinen festen Boden mehr unter den Füßen und fing an zu fallen.

„Scheiße! Lara!", schrie Zip schockiert.

„Mach doch was!", sagte Alister besorgt.

Als Lara eine Art Stange erkannte, warf sie ihren Magnethacken aus. Doch anstatt sich irgendwo festzukleben, wickelte sich dieser um die Stange.

Lara kam abrupt zum Stehen. Sie blickte hoch und sah, dass sie an einem Ast hing.

Zip und Alister atmeten erleichtert auf.

_Vielleicht wäre der andere Haken sicherer gewesen in diesem Gebiet… _

Unten erkannte Lara eine kleine Plattform, die sie leicht erreichen konnte. Sie versuchte etwas Schwung zu holen, doch der Ast hielt das nicht aus und zerbrach.

Wieder fiel Lara doch glücklicherweise konnte sie an einer Stange Halt finden, die sich in derselben Höhe wie die Plattform befand.

Lara holte auf der Stange Schwung und sprang zur Plattform. Mit beiden Händen ergriff sie die Kante und zog sich hoch.

Sie befand sich nun einige Meter unter der Oberfläche. Oben sah sie ein großes Loch, das einige Sonnenstrahlen durchließ.

Neben der Plattform befanden sich viele kleine Risse, die Lara gleich als Kletterhilfe benutzte.

Als sie glaubte die Höhe wäre sicher genug zum Runterspringen, lies sie den letzten Riss los und landete auf einem weichen Haufen Erde.

Sie wischte sich den schweiß von der Stirn und lockerte ihre Muskeln.

„Das ist noch mal gut gegangen!", sagte Alister.

„Und unseren Tempel haben wir auch gefunden.", fügte die Archäologin hinzu.


	10. Der Tempel

_Vielen Dank, für ..._

Kapitel 10 – Der Tempel 

Es war ein tiefes Loch in dem sich die Archäologin befand. Den Eingang´ konnte man von hier unten kaum noch erkennen. Nur einen kleinen hellen Fleck.

Lara schaltete ihr LPS an, um es sich etwas heller zu machen.

Das tiefe Loch bestand aus vielen Backsteinen, die aufeinander gestapelt und befestigt worden waren. Doch außer viel Moos und dem Haufen Erde, auf dem sie immer noch stand befand sich nichts was für Lara von Bedeutung wäre.

„Ich glaub wir stecken fest…", hörte sie Alisters grübelnde Stimme.

„Nein…sieh doch!", erwiderte Lara.

Sie drehte sich nach links und stand nun vor einem kleinen Loch in der Wand.

Kniend ging sie in das Loch.

_Wo das wohl hinführt?_

Während sie sich so den Weg voranbahnte, schaute sie die ganze Zeit um sich herum, auf der Suche nach wichtigen Schriften oder Hinweisen.

„Oho...und jetzt?", fragte Zip.

Lara war an einer kleinen Weggabelung angekommen.

„Schalte doch mal bitte dein Licht aus Lara. Dann sehen wir weiter. – Ah. Gut, da es rechts heller zu sein scheint würde ich auch diesen Weg wählen.", riet der Historiker.

Ohne etwas zu sagen kroch die Archäologin konzentriert weiter.

Plötzlich fiel ihr ein Zeichen ins Auge und Lara drehte sich sofort um. Doch im nächsten Moment brach der Boden unter ihr zusammen. Blitzschnell griff sie nach einer Kante und hing nun über einem Loch, das mit Stacheln überseht war.

„Geht es dir gut?", fragte Zip.

„Geht schon…", antwortete Lara mit einem leisen Stöhnen und zog sich hoch, sodass sie sich wieder auf Knien befand.

„Siehst du das Alister?", sprach Lara in ihr Headset.

„Ja…- _Nur ein Fremdling wird den Weg nie finden in unser Heiligtum, denn fallen er wird vorher hart _- Gut, dass du so aufmerksam warst."

„Ich schlage vor wir nehmen doch den anderen Weg, denn hier kommen wir nicht rüber.", sagte Lara und kroch wieder zurück.

Als es langsam anfing wieder dunkel zu werden, schaltete die junge Frau ihr LPS an und folgte nun dem linken Weg.

Schon nach kurzer Zeit aber, ging es nicht weiter. Vor ihr war eine steinerne Wand – eine Sackgasse.

„Na toll…", kommentierte der Hacker.

Neben sich fand Lara aber vier kleine Steinplatten mit Zeichnungen, die sich in die Wand hinein schieben ließen.

_Hm…Gott der Sonne, Gott der Nacht, Bürger mit Wasser, Bürger mit Erde. Was könnte das sein?_

„Vielleicht mit dem Gott der Sonne anfangen…dann die Erde, das Wasser und zum Schluss der Mond für das Ende des Tages.", schlug Alister vor.

„Probieren wir es mal."

Lara drückte die Schalter nach dieser Reihenfolge, doch nichts passierte.

Sie hörte ein enttäuschendes Stöhnen des Historikers.

_Sonne, Mond, Wasser, Erde…_grübelte sie.

„Ich hab´s!" sagte die junge Frau triumphierend.

Lara drückte zuerst das Bild mit der Sonne, dann das mit der Erde. Anschließend den Mond und schließlich das Wasser.

Im nächsten Moment ging die kleine Steinplatte hoch.

„Natürlich…Der Mond hat die Macht über das Wasser und die Sonne regiert die Erde!", sagte Alister.

Lara kroch durch das Tor und befand sich nun in einem Tunnel, der deutlich heller als der kleine Kriechgang war.

Sie stand auf und dehnte ihre Knie durch. Das LPS schaltete sie aus. Sie machte sich auf den Weg und folgte dem Tunnel, bis zu einem verschlossenen Tor. Gleich daneben befand sich ein Schalter, den sie umlegte.

Das Tor hob sich und öffnete den Weg zu einem tödlichen Gang voller Fallen.

„So Männer…jetzt geht es richtig zur Sache.", kommentierte Lara und schritt auf die erste Falle zu.

Diese bestand aus drei Beilen, die hin und her schwangen. Lara schaute genau hin, um das richtige Timing zu erwischen. Als das erste Beil ganz rechts war, lief sie vorbei und machte beim Zweiten eine Hechtrolle. Mit dem Schwung machte sie einen Salto über das letzte Beil.

Nun befand sie sich vor übereinander angebrachten, messerscharfen Stangen, die ihr den Durchgang versperrten. Glücklicherweise war die letzte Stange ganz oben an der linken Seite abgebrochen. Lara sah keinen anderen Ausweg und stellte ihren Fuß auf die erste Klinge. Sie übte etwas Druck auf ihren Schuh aus, um sicher zu gehen, dass die Klinge ihn nicht durchschneiden würde. Es schien ihr sicher. Sie ging nach links und fing an vorsichtig zu klettern. Sie legte ihren Linken Fuß wieder auf die Stange und griff sachte mit der rechten Hand nach einer Stange, die etwas weiter oben war. Sie bemühte sich mit der ganzen Handfläche zu arbeiten. Dann kam der rechte Fuß über den linken. Als sie einige Meter über dem Boden war fand sie links von sich eine kleine Kante, an der sie sich festhalten konnte. Lara nahm die linke Hand von einer der Klingen und führte sie zu Kante. Das linke Bein führte sie zur Wand, um dann vollständig auf der kante zu hängen. Nun war sie auf Höhe der obersten kaputten Stange. Die junge Frau konzentrierte sich, nahm etwas Schwung und sprang dann von der Kante ab. Schnell presste sie ihre Arme vor ihrem Kopf zusammen und ihre Beine hinter sich, sodass sie durch die kleine Öffnung oben unversehrt hindurch kommen konnte. Sie landete auf dem Boden elegant kopfüber mit einer Rolle.

_Geschafft…_

Sie wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und schüttelte sich bisschen.

„Weiter geht's." sprach sie in ihr Headset und ging weiter.

Dieses Mal schien es nicht so schwer. Vor ihr war eine lange Grube mit Stacheln. Über dieser befand sich eine kleine Skulptur mit einem Ring. Auf der Wand einige Risse und Kanten. Da der Ring noch etwas zu weit war, ging sie zu einer der Kanten und sprang auf diese. Von dort ging es immer weiter nach oben und dann nach rechts. Als die kleine Skulptur auf der Decke in reichweite war, sprang Lara nach hinten uns warf gleich darauf ihren Hacken aus. Jetzt hing sie über unzähligen Stacheln. Von hier aus konnte sie aber nirgends festen Boden erkennen. Da bemerkte sie eine ähnliche Figur mit einem Ring, die aber auf der Wand befestigt war.

Lara dachte an ihre Turnhalle.

_Gut ,dass ich mir in der Turnhalle so was einbauen lassen hab._

Die Archäologin verlängerte das Seil etwas und holte dann Schwung. Als sie nahe genug des Ringes war, klinkte sie ihren Hacken aus, um ihn gleich darauf wieder einzuklinken. Jetzt befand sie sich auf der Wand. Rechts von ihr befand sich wieder normaler Boden.

Wie gewohnt lief sie auf der Wand von links nach rechts, um dann im richtigen Moment abzuspringen. Als sie genug Schwung hatte, sprang sie ab, klinkte den Hacken aus und landete auf der anderen Seite der Grube.

_Hervorragend! _

Die nächste Falle stellte kein Problem dar. Es waren Pfeile, die hin und her geschossen wurden. Mit gekonnten Hechtrollen und Flickflacks, konnte sich Lara am Ende unversehrt auslockern und einen Schluck trinken.

„Klasse!", hörte sie Zip und Alsiter Loben.

„Danke Jungs.", bedankte sich Lara lächelnd und packte ihre Ersatzwasserflasche weg.

Sie stand vor einem reichverzierten Tor, dass sich mit einer Druckplatte auf dem Boden öffnen lies. Sie stellte sich drauf, doch nichts passierte. Verwundert ging Lara runter und stellte sich wieder auf die Druckplatte. Wieder nichts.

„Schau da Lara.", sagte Alister.

Die junge Frau sah nach rechts und erkannte viele Kisten, die in der Wand steckten. Es gab kleine und große Kisten. Auch welche, die aus Holz, Gold, Granit und anderen Materialien bestanden. Außerdem waren viele kleine Zeichen darauf zu erkennen.

Lara schaute wieder auf die Druckplatte.

„Nur das höchste wird dir das Tor zum Heiligtum öffnen", übersetzte sie.

„Vielleicht die höchste Kiste?", meinte Zip.

„Nein...das wäre zu einfach.", konterte Lara.

„Vielleicht die Kiste mit den Schätzen?", sagte Alister.

„Ich würde die Kiste mit dem Opfer nehmen."

Ohne auf Einspruch zu warten, packte Lara die Kiste, die sie ein wenig an den Edelstein Opal erinnerte. Sie war viel leichter als Lara gedacht hatte. Die Archäologin legte die Kiste sachte auf die Druckplatte und im nächsten Moment öffnete sich das Tor.

* * *

_...die Reviews! Vielen Dank, wie lieb von euch! Es blühen die Gedanken, wie ein Blumenfeld, es blühen... :P_

_Was sich wohl hinter dem Tor verbirgt??_


	11. Die Schatzkammer

_Hier kommt jetzt endlich mal etwas Aktion! Viel Spaß;-)_

Kapitel 11 – Die Schatzkammer

„Wow!" sagten alle im Chor.

„Das ist unfassbar…weist du was wir da gerade entdeckt haben? Das…das…das ist unvorstellbar." stammelte Alister.

Die Grabräuberin war in einem runden Raum voller Nischen an den Wänden angekommen. Von überall glitzerte es in allen Farben.

An den Wänden waren ganz oben lauter runde Löcher, die als Fenster dienen sollten.

Die Schatzkammer war reichlich verziert, mit allen Zeichnungen Texten, die man sich nur vorstellen konnte.

Vom Boden ragten riesige Säulen bis zur Decke der Kammer. Leider waren einige schon etwas abgebröckelt und instabil.

In der Mitte des Raumes befand sich ein großer runder Kompass, der auf den Boden aufgezeichnet war. Er zeigte alle Himmelsrichtungen auf.

„Seht euch das an…" sagte Lara.

„Ein Zeremoniebecher der Präinkazeit. Hier ein Amulett der Maja. Und da! Eine alte Schrifttafel der Azteken. Die Dinkas haben hier alles, was man aus der Vergangenheit nur wissen will." Staunte die junge Frau.

„Nur leider keine Spur des Artefaktes, das wir suchen…" kommentierte Zip etwas enttäuscht.

„Da muss ich ihm leider Recht geben…" fügte der Historiker hinzu.

„Jungs…jammert nicht rum. Bestaunt diese Schätze solange ihr noch könnt." Sprach Lara mit einem leuchten in den Augen.

„Da muss ich Ihnen leider Recht geben! Denn die Zeit ist jetzt um!"

„Wer ist da?!" sagte Lara bedrohlich und zog instinktiv ihre Waffen.

„Scheiße…Lara wer ist da?" fragte der Haker.

„Suchen sie mich…dann wissen sie es auch." Gab die mysteriöse Stimme mit einem teuflischen Lachen zurück.

„Ich bin nicht so der Typ für Scherze…besonders nicht, wenn sie in einem heiligen Ort wie diesem hier stattfinden!" sagte die Archäologin energisch.

„Wir wollen doch nicht unhöfflich werden. Tztztz…" konterte die Stimme.

_Wo ist diese Typ?_ Fragte sich Lara und spürte, wie das Adrenalin in ihr aufstieg.

Mittlerweile hatte sie erkannt, dass es sich um einen Mann Mitte 20 handeln musste. Und er kam sicher immer näher.

Langsam ging sie durch den Raum und suchte alle Ecken und Kanten ab. Doch keine Spur.

BUMM

Der Unbekannte war auf dem Boden gelandet.

Lara hörte Schritte, die bedrohlich näher kamen.

Blitzschnell schlug sie mit dem Ellbogen nach hinten, doch eine große Hand packte diesen und drehte diesen unsanft.

„Argh…" stöhnte Lara und lies ihre Waffe aus der rechten Hand fallen.

„Schön dich wieder zu sehen…Lara!"

Die junge Frau konnte es nicht fassen. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass ausgerechnet er hier sein würde. Er war es doch, der sie darum gebeten hat, Er war es doch, der sie gerettet hat. Und jetzt benahm er sich so eigenartig.

„Tawarin! Was ist los mit dir?" fragte sie erschrocken.

„Nichts", lachte Tawarin genüsslich, „Ich fühle mich nur besser." Sagte er und drückte Lara an sich, wobei ihr die zweite Waffe aus der Hand glitt.

„Ich versteh das nicht…was willst du?"

„Nana! Jetzt ist aber Schluss. So war das nicht ausgemacht!" hörte Lara eine weitere unbekannte Stimme.

_Das gibt es doch nicht!_ Dachte sie sich.

„Argh…du schon hier?!" stöhnte Tawarin, „Ich dachte, dass ich noch etwas mehr Zeit mit der Lady ALLEIN verbringen hätte können."

„Lass sie nicht los und sorg dafür, dass sie nicht entkommt! Ich muss mit Miss Croft etwas besprechen." Antwortete die andere Stimme.

Lara bemerkte, dass Tawarins Augen nicht mehr so wunderbar grün leuchteten. Seine Augen waren ganz schwarz und es sah so aus, als ob sie dampfen würden.

Ein schwarzhaariger Mann erschien vor Lara. Er war fast so groß wie der Eingeborene, war aber blasser und hatte blaue Augen. Er trug eine schwarze Jacke, die ein Logo auf der rechten Seite hatte. Eine Art silberne Schnörkelei. Sah aus wie zwei Schlangen, die sich gegenseitig bissen.

„Wie es scheint, sind sie auch auf der Suche nach der Àvla, oder? Was wissen sie darüber?"

„Was ich weiß, geht sie nichts an!" konterte Lara kühl.

Der Mann lachte.

„Ach bitte…spielen sie mir Nichts vor. Ich bin genauestens informiert. Also sprechen sie!" sagte der Mann etwas gereizt.

„Informationen? Welche denn? Und was passiert, wenn ich ihnen Nichts sage? Und was haben sie mit Tawarin gemacht?" fragte sie.

„Ihren Eingeborenenfreund? Ach…das war nicht weiter schwer! Und glauben sie mir, der wird sich nicht so schnell ändern!" lachte der Mann.

„Die Informationen Miss Croft."

„Vergessen sie es!" sagte die Archäologin und wendete ihren Kopf nach rechts.

„Wie sie wollen. Männer, erledigt sie!" erwiderte der Unbekannte und ging in Richtung Ausgang.

„Tawarin, du kommst mir mir!" sagte er und war verschwunden.

Schlagartig löste Tawarin den Griff und eilte zum Ausgang.

_Tawarin…_

Schon hörte man laute Geräusche, die von oben kamen.

Lara schnappte nach ihren Waffen und sah, wie um die Dutzend Söldner von oben aus den Fenstern herabgeseilt kamen.

„Jungs, macht euch keine Sorgen. Ich schaff das!"

„Alles klar! Wir machen uns schon mal an die arbeit." Sagte Zip zuverlässig.

Schon vielen die ersten Schüsse.

Schnell suchte Lara Deckung hinter einer der Säulen. Sie zählte 7 Mann – Das müsste zu schaffen sein.

Als einer der Söldner immer näher kam, lief die junge Frau geradewegs auf diesen zu und zielte auf sein Herz. Ein Volltreffer.

Von oben kamen Schüsse, denen Lara elegant auswich. Sie stieß sich von einer der Säulen ab und schoss nach oben, um dort einigen der Gegner das Abseilen zu „erleichtern". Zwei von drei vielen leblos auf den Boden.

Als sie wieder landete kam schon der nächste. Er rammte Lara unerwartet mit der Schulter in die Bauchgegend. Die Archäologin geriet ins Taumeln, doch fand sie wieder.

Im letzten Moment verpasste sie ihrem Gegenüber einen Stoß in den Magen und schoss ihm in den Rücken.

Jetzt kamen zwei weiter. Einer von links und einer von rechts.

Lara lief auf den Linken zu. Sie sprang, stieß sich von ihm ab und schoss auf ihn. Er landete leblos auf dem Boden. Immer noch in der Luft, drehte sie sich nach rechts und ziehlte dem zweiten Söldner ins Herz. Auch er war tot. Sie landete und wechselte ihre Magazine. Im nächsten Moment wurde sie unerwartet von hinten angestoßen. Rechtzeitig sprang sie nach vorne. Sie drehte sich und zielte auf den Gegner. Der feuerte aber auf sie. Lara versuchte sich zu drehen, doch sie wurde getroffen. Glücklicherweise nur ein Streifschuss an der rechten Wade.

Als sie landete, brannte ihre Verletzung. Noch bevor der Söldner einen zweiten Angriff starten konnte, wurde er von Lara erschossen.

_Noch zwei…_ging es Lara durch den Kopf.

Mittlerweile war auch der Letzte von oben auf dem Boden angelangt.

Lara rannte auf den eine Söldner zu. Sie legte ihm ein Bein, sodass er ins Taumeln gelang. Lara sprang auf den Gegner und erschoss ihn von oben.

Der letzte Söldner kam von hinten auf sie zu gerannt. Die Grabräuberin verpasste ihm einen kräftigen Tritt ins Gesicht.

Der Söldner schrie.

„Hasta Lavista!" sagte Lara und gab ihrem Gegner den finalen Schuss.

Leblos sank er zu Boden.

Lara steckte ihre Waffen ein und setzte sich.

Völlig aus der Puste wischte sie den Schweiß mit ihrem Handrücken ab. Dann holte sie einen Verband, um ihre Wade zu umwickeln.

Sie schaute sich um.

Die Schatzkammer war völlig ruiniert. Überall lagen Leichen. Rote Blutflecken waren im ganzen Raum. Einige Artefakte lagen zerbrochen auf dem Boden.

Lara lief eine Träne über die Wange.

_Warum musste das so enden?_

„Du hast es geschafft! Super Aktion! Wir schicken dir einen Helikopter. Dann werten wir daheim alles aus." sagte Zip.

Lara antwortet mit einem leisen Brummen und schloss ihre Augen.

_Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen!;-) Mir sehr_!

_Ich konnte es kaum erwarten eindlich eine Schussszene zu schreiben! nichtblutrünstigsei_

_Wer der unbekannte Mann ist? Tja..grübelt ruhig:-)_


	12. Auszeit

_Ich hoffe ich enttäusche euch bei diesem Kapitel nicht…)_

_Ich finde dieses Kapitel sehr Informativ… -lol-_

_Für manche könnte es langweilig sein, für machen wiederum nicht._

_Ich habe mich aber bemüht flüssig zu schreiben, sodass man gut mitkommt beim lesen!_

Kapitel 12 – Auszeit

Es war Montagvormittag, als auf Laras Gesicht warme Lichtstrahlen fielen.

Langsam öffnete die junge Frau ihre Augen, um aus ihrem tiefen Schlaf zu erwachen.

„Uhah…", gähnte sie und streckte sich auf ihrem Bett.

Lara schaute nach draußen und betrachtete den Irrgarten, den man von ihrem Zimmer aus gut sehen konnte.

Sie stieg aus dem Bett und bemerkte dabei, dass sie einen Verband um ihre rechte Wade hatte.

Da gingen ihr plötzlich wieder alle Bilder durch den Kopf, als sie in Venezuela war.

Die Dinkas, Tawarin, die Fallen, die Schatzkammer, der mysteriöse Mann und letztendlich der Kampf.

Lara schüttelte sofort ihren Kopf, um die Bilder aus ihren Gedanken vorerst zu beseitigen.

Sie beschloss ins Bad zu gehen um sich frisch zu machen.

Mit herrlich duftendem Haar ging sie zum Kleiderschrank um das heutige Outfit zu wählen.

Sie wählte eine schwarze Jeans und ein schlichtes weißes Top.

„Guten Morgen Lara! Schön dich wieder zu sehen." Begrüßte sie Alister mit einer langen Umarmung in der Küche.

„Guten Morgen Miss. Auf dem Tisch steht ihr Frühstück." Sagte Winston mit einem glücklichen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

„Hallo ihr beiden. Ich bin wirklich froh wieder daheim zu sein." Antwortet Lara freudig und füllte ihren Teller mit dem leckeren Frühstück.

Im nächsten Moment kam Zip in die Küche gestürmt.

„Leute! Schaut her!", rief er keuchend, „ Ein Brief von Nicklson…hier Lara…mach auf. Oh...Lara! Hi, wie geht's dir?" fügte er hinzu und überreichte Lara den Brief.

„Gut", kommentierte Lara und nahm den Brief entgegen.

Alle setzten sich gespannt auf die Stühle des Tisches und starrten den Brief an.

Lara las:

_Sehr geehrte Miss Croft,_

_Ich wurde von Ihrer Rückkehr aus Venezuela benachrichtig und würde gerne mit Ihnen die weitere Vorgehensweise besprechen._

_Ich erwarte Sie am Mittwoch den 15.März in meinem Museum __Ns.HistoryMuseum __gegen 15 Uhr._

_Hochachtungsvoll, _

_Ashleys Nicklson_

„Hm…Mittwoch um 15 Uhr. Will jemand mitkommen?", grinste Lara.

„Ne…", nörgelte Zip.

„Ich würde gerne mitkommen. Ich wollte dieses Museum schon immer mal besuchen.", sagte Alister.

„Gut. Wir haben ja noch zwei Tage Zeit. Bin mal gespannt, was Ashley mit mir vorhat.", lachte Lara, wobei sie den Brief weglegte und sich wieder dem Essen zu widmen.

„Ich schlage vor, dass wir später vielleicht deine Aufnahmen auswerten.", meinte Zip.

Lara nickte nur, denn sie genoss es wieder mal anständig zu essen.

Der Hacker verließ die Küche gefolgt von Alister, der sich kurz verabschiedete.

„Kommen sie mit Winston?", fragte die junge Frau ihren Butler, als sie mit ihrem Frühstück fertig war.

„Lassen Sie mich noch schnell das Geschirr aufräumen. Dann komme ich nach Miss.", antwortet er mit einem gutmütigen Gesichtsausdruck und machte sich an die Arbeit.

„Hallo Jungs! Schon fleißig am Arbeiten?" erkundigte sich Lara in der Computerzentrale.

„Ja!", erwiderte Zip, „ Wir schauen uns gerade deine coole Aktion in der Schatzkammer an…Mann, das geht vielleicht ab!", grinste er.

Alister und Lara drehten nur ihre Augen und grinsten sich dann gegenseitig an.

"Spul doch mal zu der Stelle, wo man Tawarin genau sieht.", bat Alister Zip.

„Ich kann mir gut vorstellen, dass vielleicht die Àvla etwas damit zu tun haben könnte. Ist aber nur eine Theorie.", sprach Alister.

Lara schaute besorgt.

„Glaubst du der Schwarzhaarige ist im Besitz von der Kugel?"

„Gut möglich…aber hoffentlich nicht!" antwortete der Historiker.

„Und Informationen allgemein zur Àvla?"

„Naja…viel Nützliches ist bei mir nicht rausgekommen. Nur, dass schon viele auf der Suche nach diesem Artefakt waren und bla bla bla…" berichtete der Hacker.

Lara blickte hoffnungsvoll zu Alister.

„Über die Macht und Lage konnte ich nicht viel mehr herausfinden, als wir momentan wissen. Aber ich glaube, dass wir davon ausgehen können, dass die Artefakte nicht mehr bei den Elementen der Welt zu finden sind. Wie Zip schon sagt. Viele waren auf der Suche nach diesem Artefakt. Es kann durchaus sein, dass sie es gefunden haben, es aber niemandem gesagt haben und das Artefakt irgendwo anders untergebracht haben. Ich glaube unsere einzige Hoffnung ist nur noch Miss Nicklson." Sprach der Historiker.

Die Archäologin seufzte.

Im nächsten Moment kam Winston in die Zentrale.

„Auch ich kann nicht viel Neues berichten. Ihr Vater Miss, hat dieses Artefakt nie erwähnt. Deshalb können wir wohl davon ausgehen, dass er nie auf der Suche nach ihm war.", sagte er.

„OK. Ich glaube, dass wir uns wohl bis Mittwoch werden gedulden müssen.", meinte Lara.

„Ich schlage vor, dass wir es uns heute gemütlich machen und einen Film anschauen!", sagte sie.

„Eine super Idee!" sagten die beiden jungen Männer.

„Wie sie wünschen Miss.", lächelte Winston.

* * *

„Jetzt links.", sagte Lara zu Alister.

Es war Mittwoch 14.45 Uhr und die beiden waren auf dem Weg zum Ns.History Museum.

„Wir sind da!", verkündete Alister glücklich und parkte den pechschwarzen Mercedes auf einem Parkplatz des Museums für Ehrengäste.

Beide schlossen die Türen gleichzeitig und machten sich auf den Weg.

Alister trug seinen alt gewohnten Anzug, nur diesmal in grauer Ausgabe.

Lara hatte eine schwarze Röhrenjeans an. Dazu trug sie ein edles rotes T-Shirt und rote Pumps.

Sie fühlte sich etwas unwohl ohne ihre Waffen, doch dieses Mal brauchte sie diese wirklich nicht.

„Herzlich Willkommen im Ns.History Museum. Genießen sie die heutige Ausstellung.", begrüßte sie ein Mitarbeiter des Museums vor der großen Steintreppe und übergab ihnen eine kleine Broschüre.

Die beiden standen vor einer riesigen Treppe. Das Museum bestand aus Stein und über den großen hölzernen Eingangstüren, waren viele bekannte Artefakte und Reliquien aus Marmor dargestellt.

„Sieht schön aus." Sagte Lara.

„Sie doch", meldete sich Alister, „Heute werden wichtige Funde aus der Präinkazeit vorgeführt. Das muss ich mir anschauen."

Lara nickte und beide betraten den Haupteingang.

Da bemerkte Lara Ashley, die von Photographen und Reportern umgeben war.

„Lass uns lieber schnell weiter gehen, bevor sich diese Bestien noch auf uns stürzen." Sagte die Archäologin bestürzt und wollte nach links biegen, als sie einer der Reporter bemerkte und sofort zu ihr eilte.

_Mist…_ dachte sie sich. Die junge Frau konnte es nicht leiden, wenn man sie mit unsinnigen Fragen zudröhnte und dabei vielleicht noch ein unpassendes Foto von ihr geschossen wird.

Alister schaute nur fragend drein und packte Lara an sich, vor Angst, dass die Reporter sie ihm entreißen würden.

„Miss Croft! Was führt sie denn ins Ns.Museum? Ist es wegen der neuen Ausstellung? Wollen sie Miss Nicklson etwa etwas abkaufen?" textete sie einer der Reporte zu.

„Miss Croft, haben sie schon eine neue Entdeckung gemacht? Und was wissen sie über die Ankhschlüssel, die anscheinend von Peter Hilch gefunden worden sind?" hörte sie jemanden aus der Menge fragen.

„Miss Croft! Ist das etwa ihr Freund? Wo haben sie ihn kennen gelernt? Wie heißt er? Wie lang…"

Lara und Alister wurden rot und schauten sich an.

Da fiel Lara ein Lichtblitz in die Augen.

_Geht endlich! _ging es ihr durch den Kopf.

Ashley, die mit dem Fragenbeantworten fertig war, kam mit ihrem Bodyguard auf die Menge zu.

„Ich bitte sie das Gebäude nun zu verlassen oder sich woanders zu erkunden." Ertönte die Stimme des muskulösen Mannes.

Die Reporter wurden still und die Blitze legten sich, bis sich die Menge auflöste und verschwand.

Lara fiel ein Stein vom Herzen.

Auch der Historiker war sichtlich erleichtert.

„Ich grüße sie Miss Croft." Sprach Ashley und schüttelte ihr die Hand.

Die junge Frau grüßte ebenfalls.

„Und das ist sicher einer ihrer Mitarbeit, habe ich Recht?" erkundigte sich Ashley und gab ihrem Bodyguard ein Zeichen sich zu entfernen.

„Alister. Alister Fletcher mein Name." Sagte er und gab der Museumsleitern die Hand.

„Nett sie kennen zulernen." Sagte sie.

„Bitte folgen sie mir" fügte sie hinzu und deutet auf eine massive Holztür hinter einer steinernen Treppe der Eingangshalle, die nach oben führte.

Sie kamen in einen langen Gang mit großen Kronleuchtern an der Decke und vielen Antiken Bildern und Sachen an den Wänden.

„Gefällt Ihnen das Museum?" erkundigte sich Miss Nicklson.

„Oh ja. Sehr sogar. Es hat seinen eigenen Charakter. Und so groß." Schmeichelte Lara.

„Mir gefällt es auch sehr gut. Ich werde hier sicherlich viel Neues entdecken können." Meinte Alister und setzte eine glückliche Miene auf.

„Das freut mich", sagte Ashley, „ Wir können uns gerne später die Ausstellung anschauen, aber jetzt würde ich gerne über den Auftrag sprechen. Miss Croft, wie sieht es denn aus? Haben sie etwas herausfinden können?"

„Nicht wirklich…Es war eine abenteuerliche Reise und ich habe vieles gesehen, nur leider keine Spur von dem Artefakt. In der Schatzkammer des Ornamentae war auch nichts. Doch ich wurde überfallen. Von einem schwarzhaarigen Mann. Er scheint gut ausgerüstet zu sein. Seinen Namen konnte ich leider nicht erfahren, aber er trug ein Logo auf seiner Jacke. Es waren zwei silberne Schlangen, die sich gegenseitig beißen. Er wollte wissen, ob ich etwas über die Àvla weiß. Ich habe ihm nichts gesagt und dann wurde ich von seinen Männern attackiert. Glücklicherweise habe ich das überstanden." Berichtete Lara.

„Und haben sie sonst etwas über die Kugel erfahren können?"

Sie blieben vor einer ebenfalls hölzernen Tür stehen.

„Ich und meine Mitarbeiter tun was wir können, doch leider ohne Erfolg."

„Und das Logo?"

„Das ist eine komische Sache." Meldete sich Alister, der endlich von den Bildern und Schriften losgekommen war.

„Das Logo scheint von einer Spielzeug Firma verwendet zu werden. Wir können uns das nicht erklären."

„Wirklich?" sagte Ashley höchst erstaunt.

„Naja. Da wir leider keine weiteren Anhaltspunkte haben, werden wir wohl eine kleine Pause einlegen müssen."

Die Archäologin schaute etwas perplex.

„Sind sie sich da sicher? Ich meine…ich dachte Sie wollten das Artefakt so schnell wir möglich haben?" hackte sie nach.

„Miss. Ich bin Ihr Auftraggeber und ich entscheide." Gab Nicklson süffisant zurück.

„Aber ich habe eine kleine Überraschung für sie. In Paris findet eine kleine Party statt, die ich organisiere. Dort werden sich Archäologen und Historiker der ganzen Welt treffen und ein bisschen…na ja...wie soll ich sagen...Party machen." Lächelte sie.

„Ich lade sie als Ehrengast ein."

Lara war erstaunt.

„Ich fühle mich geehrt. Danke sehr."

„Und damit sie nicht allein dort hingehen müssen, wird sie jemand begleiten. Ich habe mir die Freiheit genommen uns diesen jemand zu Ihnen nach Hause eingeladen. Er wird bei Ihnen übernächste Woche Sonntag eintreffen." Sagte sie und lächelte Lara an.

_Hallo? Das wird ja was!_ Dachte sich die Archäologin

„Wie sie wünschen. Ich freue mich auf die Ankunft dieser Person." Versuchte Lara höflich zu klingen und es gelang ihr anscheinend, der Ashley lächelte zurück und öffnete die Tür vor ihnen.

„Und jetzt genießen sie die Ausstellung!"

Sie befanden sich nun auf einem Balkon über einer großen Halle, die gefüllt von Menschen war, die die Präinkazeit zu spüren bekamen.

„Achja…bevor ich es vergesse. Hier die Einladung Miss Croft."

Ashley übergab Lara einen mintefarbenen Umschlag.

„Ich muss mich jetzt leider verabschieden. Bis bald." Sagte die Frau und folgte dem Gang zurück.

„Das gibt es nicht. Was fällt ihr eigentlich ein! Alister, wir fahren nach Hause." Sprach Lara mit leichtem Zorn.

„Ach Lara. Nimms nicht so tragisch. Ich glaub sie meint es nur gut mit dir." Munterte er sie auf.

„Aber eins sag ich dir – Ich will bleiben!" fügte er hoffnungsvoll hinzu. Schon fast wie ein kleines Baby.

„Naja…es wird uns schon nicht schaden." Meinte die junge Frau und ging mit dem Historiker die Treppe des Balkons hinunter, die bis zum Boden der Halle führte.

* * *

_Puh! Die Kapitel werden ja immer länger -lol-_

_Ich hoffe, dass das nicht so schlimm ist! ;)_

_Und, wie hat es euch gefallen? Ich bitte um Reviews!!_


	13. Jason McGonnerie

_So!Geht auch gleich weiter!_

_Hab mich heute echt für angestrengt! Also bitte enttäuscht mich nicht. -lol-_

Kapitel 13 - Jason McGonnerie

„Die Ausstellung war super!" sagte Alister und legte die Autoschlüssel auf einen der unzähligen Tische im Fojé.

„Da muss ich dir Recht geben." Kommentierte Lara und setzte sich auf den Sessel neben dem Kamin.

Da schlug die Wanduhr 21 Uhr.

„Willkommen zurück Miss. Ich freu mich, dass es ihnen gefallen hat. Ich habe euch beiden noch etwas von unserem heutigen Abendessen übrig gelassen. Haben sie Hunger?"

„Oh ja...gerne Winston." Antwortet Alister und nahm auch Platz.

„Mir reicht ein Stück Butterbrot. Danke." Sagte Lara.

„Wie Sie wünschen." Sprach der Butler und verschwand hinter der Küchentür.

Gleich darauf öffnete sich die Tür zur Schwimmhalle und ein nasser Zip mit Schwarzem Bademantel kam zum Vorschein.

„Oh…Hi Leute. Na? Wie wars?" fragte er.

„Hey!" antworteten Lara und Alister gemeinsam.

„Es war fantastisch. Ich hab so viel gesehen. Ich glaube, ich komme zur nächsten Ausstellung." Sagte der Historiker voller Freude.

„Freak." Sprach Zip und schüttelte den Kopf.

Alister warf Zip einen niederschmachtenden Blick zu und lehnte sich zurück.

„Schau mal her." Meldete sich Lara und zog den mintefarbenen, immer noch geschlossen Brief hervor.

Der Hacker nahm ihn entgegen und öffnete ihn.

_Sehr geehrte Miss Croft,_

_Hiermit lade ich sie herzlich als Ehrengast zu meiner kleinen Cocktailparty ein._

_Sie finden am Mittwoch den 30.März von 19°° - 0°° Uhr in Paris statt._

_Ich freue mich auf Ihr Kommen._

_Adresse und Eintrittskarte liegen bei._

_Ihre Gasgeberin,_

_Ashley Nicklson _

_Adresse:_

_Rue des rois_

_À D__éfense 91_

_Paris_

_Eintrittskarte(Bitte abtrennen) _

„Oha...Paris! Ich fasse es nicht. Da komme ich doch gerne mit!" sagte Zip strahlend setzte sich zu den anderen.

„Daraus wird nichts…", seufzte Lara, „ Ashley hat sich jemanden für mich ausgesucht und er wird übernächsten Sonntag hier eintreffen. Das heißt drei Tage vor der Party."

„Oh Mann. Was fällt der eigentlich ein! Sags mir sofort, wenn er dich belästigt." Mahnte er.

Die Archäologin und Alister grinsten.

„So. Hier das Abendessen." Sagte Winston und kam durch die Küchentür.

Er stellte das Tablett ab und alle bedienten sich – auch er.

Die Tage verstrichen und alle gingen ihren liebsten Beschäftigungen nach.

Am Tag der Ankunft des unbekannten Jemands trainierte Zip ausnahmsweise mal mit Lara in der großen Turnhalle.

Alister schaute amüsiert zu und Winston war draußen Hecken schneiden.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass das gut geht?" bammelte Zip, als er von Lara aufgefordert worden war von der Leiter in 5 Meter Höhe an eine Kante zu springen, unter der sich eine sichere Plattform befand.

„Vertrau mir!" grinste Lara von der Plattform aus.

„Mach schon!" lachte Alister.

Der Hacker machte eine komische Miene.

Er schluckte, hol Schwung und Sprang.

DING DONG

Lara und Alister schauten sich erschrocken an.

_Hab ich ja ganz vergessen…Mist!_ Dachte sich Lara und klinkte sofort ihren Haken in den Ring an der Wand und lies sich fallen. Sie nahm die gewohnte Position an der Wand an und seilte sich langsam ab.

Sie klinkte den Haken aus, als sie am Boden angekommen war und rannte aus der Halle raus.

„Ehm…ja…Kein Applaus oder so?!" fragte Zip, der etwas perplex nach dieser Aktion war.

Alister klatschte und verlies auch die Turnhalle.

„Wir sehen uns!" sagte er und lief davon.

„Hej! Was soll das?! Na toll…" brummte Zip und schmiedete einen Plan, wie er hier runterkommen sollte.

„Winston!" Rief Lara in die Eingangshalle hinein, als sie angekommen war.

„Machen sie bitte nicht…!" Lara wurde leise und sprach schon fast zu sich selbst.

„Die Tür auf…"

Vor der großen Eingangstür stand Winston, der den Gast herzlich begrüßte und eintreten lies.

_Ach du meine Güte…_ging es Lara durch den Kopf und sie wollte wieder zurück zur Turnhalle als Winstons Stimme ertönte.

_Winston nein…_dachte sie sich.

„Miss. Der Gast ist eingetroffen. Sein Name ist…Ach. Wie unhöfflich. Stellen Sie sich doch bitte der Lady vor." Sprach der Butler.

Lara spürte wie Groll und Scham in ihr aufstiegen. Doch jetzt konnte sie nicht mehr zurück. Sie drehte sich um und sah, wie der Jemand auf sie zukam.

„Schön Sie kennen zulernen Miss Croft. Mein Name ist Jason McGonnerie." Sagte der Mann und schüttelte Lara die Hand.

„Auch ich bin sehr erfreut." Sprach Lara und versuchte nicht zu stammeln, denn sie musste sagen, dass dieser Typ, den sich Ashley da ausgesucht hatte ein ziemlich gut aussehender Typ war.

Er war nicht zu groß und nicht zu klein. Hatte hellbraunes Haar, das nicht zu lang und nicht zu kurz war. Er hatte einen tollen Körper und umwerfend tiefblaue Augen.

Eine Augenweide.

„Ich eh…muss mich entschuldigen, Ich war gerade am Trainieren und wollte mich gerade Duschen also eh…"stammelte Lara.

„Oh…das tut mir Leid. Wir werden uns sicher später noch etwas unterhalten können." Sagte Jason.

In dem Moment kam Alister aus der Turnhalle.

„Ich gehe mich jetzt besser Duschen. Sie können derweil die Zeit mit meinem Historiker verbringen. Winston zeigt Ihnen sicher Ihr Zimmer." Sagte die junge Frau und eilte zur Treppe.

_Sie gefällt mir gut…_dachte sich Jason und begrüßte dann Alister.

* * *

Lara duschte sich in ihrem Zimmer schnell und zog ihr alltägliches Outfit an. Eine lange schwarze Hose und eine weißes Oberteil.

* * *

Als sie fertig war, eilte sie wieder in das Fojé und fand ein gemütliches Kaffeegrenzchen vor.

Vier Männer saßen am Tisch in der Couchecke und genossen Kaffe und Kuchen.

Als Lara nahe genug war warf Zip ihr einen vernichtenden Blick zu.

„Sorry…"flüsterte sie und nahm zwischen ihm und Winston Platz.

„Es freut mich sehr, dass ich so empfangen werde. Ich glaube es wird eine lustige Zeit hier." Sagte Jason und nahm einen Schluck Kaffee.

„Ohja…wir verstehen uns prächtig." Sagte Alister und nahm sich ein Stück Kuchen.

„Das freut mich zu hören. Mr. McGonnerie…" sprach Lara.

„Nennen Sie mich bitte Jason. Jason genügt." Unterbrach der Mann.

„Das gleiche gilt für mich. Lara reicht." Kommentierte die Archäologin.

„Bis übernächste Woche werden wir sicher viel Spaß haben." Sagte Zip und führte ein Stück vom Kuchen in seinen Mund.

Lara lächelte und bediente sich auch am Gebäck.

_So! Ich hab mich mal bemüht etwas witzig zu schreiben…hoffe, dass es geklappt hat!_

_Dieses Kapitel ist etwas Kürzer aber na ja…nicht alle müssen gleichlang sein;-)_

_Bin mal gespannt, was ihr von Jason so haltet!_

_PS: Leider weiß ich nicht, wie man Fojé schreibt -lol-_


	14. Party mit Hindernissen

Kapitel 14 – Party mit Hindernissen

Langsam ging Jason Lara auf die Nerven. Er war erst seit zwei Tagen da und schon änderte Lara ihre Meinung über diesen Mann völlig.

Immer musste er alles besser wissen. Immer musste er sie korrigieren. Und es kam ihr so vor, als ob er ihr ihre Freunde und Familie wegnehmen würde.

_Zum Beispiel gestern…_ging es ihr durch den Kopf.

_Beim Golfspielen._

„_Nein nein nein Lara. Du darfts den Putter an dieser Stelle nicht so stark schwingen…" _sprach sie sich in Gedanken.

_Oder beim Schwimmen im Pool! Immer muss er um mindestens eine halbe Minute schneller sein als ich…ARGH!_

_Und wenn ich dann mal wieder Zeit für meine Jungs hab, ist Jason mit ihnen irgendwo unterwegs…_

Lara seufzte.

Sie lehnte sich an das Geländer, von wo sie hinunter in das Fojé schauen konnte. Da sah sie, wie Alister durch die Eingangstür kam.

Schnell rannte sie zu ihm, um zu verhindern, dass Jason vielleicht kommen und Alister wieder ablenken würde.

„Alister! Hey! Bist du zum Mittagessen gekommen?" rief sie, als sie die Treppe runter kam.

„Das auch…aber sie mal was ich hier habe." Sagte er etwas erschüttert und streckte Lara die Tageszeitung entgegen.

Lara setzte eine wütende Miene auf.

„Was fällt denen denn ein?!" sagte sie laut. „Miss Croft und ihr neuer Lebensgefährte besuchen das Ns.History Museum! Und dann noch dieses Bild!"

Sie schaute wiederum auf die Zeitung, auf der sich Lara und ihr Historiker mit roten Wangen gemeinsam anschauten.

_Und dann noch diese ungewollte Umarmung…_dachte sich Alister.

Die Archäologin riss die Zeitung in zwei und übergab sie dem Historiker.

„Kopf hoch", sprach er, „ Morgen werden wir darüber lachen."

Lara setzte ein kleines Lächeln auf und ging in die Computerzentrale.

Sie setzte sich auf Zips Stuhl und startete den PC.

_Oh mein Gott…_ dachte sie sich.

„Alister! Komm schnell her!"

Der Historiker eilte zu ihr und schaute in den Bildschirm.

„Das kann doch nicht sein. Glaubst du das stimmt, was hier steht?"

„Ich bin mir sicher. Die schwarze Kugelhälfte muss sich in Paris befinden! Dean Grew...Wer ist das? Warum ist kein Foto von ihm dabei?"

„Aber warum hat uns Zip das verschwiegen?" fragte Alister besorgt.

Lara schaute ihn an.

„Ich weiß es nicht…vielleicht hat er erst heute was darüber herausgefunden. Oder Jason hat ihm dabei geholfen…aber er weiß doch nichts davon." Versuchte Lara sich eine Erklärung zu finden.

„Am besten wir drucken es aus." Kommentierte Alister und startete den Drucker.

Die Archäologin schaltete den PC wieder aus und steckte den Druck in ihre Hosentasche.

Im nächsten Moment kamen Zip und Jason aus der Küche.

„Hallo ihr beiden!" sagten die zwei Männer.

„Mittagessen ist fertig." Berichtete Zip.

„Wir kommen." Erwiderte Alister und er und Lara folgten den beiden in die Küche.

Beide waren sichtlich froh darüber, dass die zwei nichts gemerkt hatten.

* * *

Jason und Lara betraten gemeinsam den Fahrstuhl des Hochhauses in Paris.

Für die Party hatte sich Lara nicht allzu sehr aufgebrezelt. Sie trug einen eleganten Nadelstreifenanzug in schwarz mit einem weitem Ausschnitt, der ihr Dekolletee gut zur Geltung brachte. Dazu trug sie weiße Highheels, offene Haare und eine schwarze Handtasche.

Jason hatte sich für eine beige Jeans und ein weißes Hemd entschieden. Darüber trug er ein ebenfalls beige Jacke und schwarze Schuhe.

Lara musste sich gestehen, obwohl sie ihn nicht gerade mochte, dass Jason wieder mal gut aussah.

Am liebsten wäre sie in losgeworden, doch irgendwas sagte ihr – Den wirst du nicht los.

Der Fahrstuhl machte einen Pip-Ton.

„So. Wir sind da. Wenn ich bitten darf?" sprach Jason, wobei er der Archäologin seine Hand reichte.

Ohne etwas zu sagen, fasste Lara seine Hand und beide traten in den großen runden Saal.

Fast alle Wände waren Fenster und lieferten einen wunderbaren Blick in die Stadt der Liebe.

Von den Wänden neben dem Fahrstuhl floss Wasser in eine kleine Rinne aus Gold, die sich auf dem Boden einmal ganz rum um den Saal zog.

Auf dem Boden war roter Teppich verlegt und in einer Ecke war eine große Bar.

Auf der rechten Seite befand sich eine Tür, die zum Treppenhaus führte.

„Ganz nett hier." Sagte Lara und begab sich mit ihrer Begleitung zur Bar.

„Zweimal Martini bitte." Bat Jason den Barkeeper.

Die zwei nahmen die Drinks entgegen.

So langsam füllte sich der Saal mit Menschen und die Stimmung wurde immer besser.

Lara und Jason tanzten gemeinsam und verstanden sich prächtig.

Die Archäologin traf auch viele andere Historiker und Archäologin, mit denen sie sich anfreundete.

Als sie gerade auf den Weg zur Damentoilette war, fiel ihr ein Mann ins Blickfeld, den sie schon irgendwo mal gesehen hatte.

_Natürlich…_

Es war der schwarzhaarige Typ, der sie in der Schatzkammer überfallen hatte.

Schnell betrat sie das Klo.

Glücklicherweise war dieses leer und sie ging in eine der Kabinen.

Lara holte ihr Headset aus der Handtasche und legte es sich ans Ohr.

„Zip? Alister? Seid ihr da?" sprach sie hinein.

„Ja, wir hören dich. Was ist los?" fragte der Hacker.

„Schlechte Nachrichten…der schwarzhaarige Typ aus Venezuela ist auf der Party."

„Behalte ihn lieber im Auge. Nicht, dass er wieder was anstellt, was uns und die Besucher nicht erfreuen würde." Sagte Alsiter.

„Ok". Antwortet die Junge Frau, „ Wenn was ist, melde ich mich wieder."

Sie packte das Headset wieder ein und verlies die Toilette.

Sie drängte sich durch die Gäste, bis zu einer Couchecke, wo Jason eigentlich hätte warten sollen. Doch er war nicht da.

_Vielleicht ist er sich was zu trinken holen gegangen?_ Dachte sie die Archäologin und machte sich auf zur Bar.

Doch da war er auch nicht.

Langsam schwante Lara Böses.

_Der schwarzhaarige Typ wird mit ihm wohl nicht das gleiche getan haben wir mit Tawarin?_

Plötzlich gingen die Lichter im Saal aus.

_Also doch._

Die Gäste fingen an sich zu beschweren.

Schnell holte Lara ihr Headset aus der Handtasche und steckte es sich wieder an den gewohnten Platz.

„Leute…ich glaube die Party ist vorbei." Berichtete sie ihren Kollegen.

„Was ist passiert? Und warum ist es so dunkel?" hörte sie Alsiters Stimme.

Mittlerweile war Lara wieder am Klo angelangt.

„Das Licht ist ausgegangen und Jason ist verschwunden."

„Na endlich wieder mal Aktion!" sagte Zip begeistert.

Alister stöhnte verärgert.

„Sie zu, dass du die Pläne von diesem Hochhaus herkriegst!" forderte der Historiker Zip auf.

„Ich mach ja schon…"

Lara vernahm einen Knall von draußen.

Sie guckte durch die Tür.

„Betäubungsgas…Mist! Ich muss mir einen anderen Weg suchen. Aber zuerst, das hier."

Die Archäologin zog sich ihren Waffengürtel um und steckte die Pistolen in die Halfter.

„Regel Nummer eins Jungs. Geht nie ohne Waffen auf eine Cocktailparty!" sprach sie in ihr Headset, wobei sie sich einen Pferdeschwanz machte und ihre Schuhe auszog.

„Ich habs!" sagte Zip stolz.

„In diesem Klo muss sich irgendwo ein…"

„Lüftungsschacht befinden. Ich hab ihn schon." Sagte Lara.

Aus ihrer Handtasche hatte sie einen Rucksack gezaubert, an dem ihr LPS angebracht war.

Sie schoss mit der Pistole auf die Schrauben des Gitters und zog sich in den Schacht.

_Tut mir Leid Leute…_dachte sie sich, denn sie fühlte sich nicht gerade wohl dabei, die Gäste zu verlassen.

„Ich schlage vor, dass wir in das Kontrollzentrum gehen und mal nach dem Rechten sehen." Schlug Zip vor.

„Gut." Antwortet die Junge Frau.

„Zip, was weißt du eigentlich über Dean Grew?" fragte sie.

„Dean Grew? Nie davon gehört…Wieso fragst du?"

„Zip jetzt tu nicht so…Ich habe es doch auf deinem PC gesehen…Alister kann es bezeugen!"

„Was wollt ihr von mir? Ich weiß nichts davon." Antwortet der Hacker empört.

„Lara ich glaub Zip sagt die Wahrheit." Meldete sich der Historiker.

„Jetzt links." Sprach Zip.

Lara bog links ab.

„Zip, weiß Jason etwas von unserem Auftrag?" fragte Lara.

„Nein. Ich hab ihm nichts gesagt. Auch er hat nie was erwähnt."

„Hm…Zip, such mal nach Dean Grew." Sprach Alister.

„Wird gemacht. Achja. Lara, rechts!"

„Ich glaube wir sind da." Sagte sie.

Sie schaute durch das Gitter.

_Keiner da…_

Lara schlug das Hindernis ein und sprang in den Raum.

_Keine Kameras. Gut._

Sie verschloss die Tür von innen und machte sich an das große Pult mir Schaltern und Bildschirmen.

„Dieser Raum scheint mit einer Notstromversorgung zu laufen." Berichtet Alister.

Lara fand den Knopf für die Ventilatoren. Sie drückte ihn, in der Hoffnung das Betäubungsgas zu entfernen.

„Im Saal liegen alle Gäste betäubt." Sagte sie und schaute auf den Monitor des Tanzsaals.

„Ich habs!" hörte sie Zip.

„Dean Grew ist dafür bekannt nach Artefakten für Geld zu suchen. Schon mehrmals wurde er erwischt, doch immer konnte er entkommen. Momentan weiß keiner so genau, wo er ist. Und da haben wir ein Bild." Sprach Zip.

„Lara! Das ist der Schwarzhaarige aus Venezuela!" sagte Alister.

„Na endlich. Gute Arbeit Zip!" lobte die Archäologin.

Sie schaute sich noch im Raum etwas um, auf der Suche nach irgendwelchen Chipkarten oder Schlüsseln.

Neben einem kleinen Wandschränkchen fand sie ein Sicherungssystem.

„24836" hörte sie Zip.

„Du bringst mich immer wieder ins Staunen Zip!" sagte Lara.

Sie gab die Zahlenkombination ein und das metallene Schränkchen öffnete sich.

Die Archäologin fand zwei Schlüssel und drei Chipkarten vor, die sie in ihren Rucksack packte.

„Na dann mal los! Machen wir diesen Dean fertig." Sprach sie voller Vorfreude und ging zur Tür.

_Jetzt wird's doch langsam spannend oder?_


	15. Der Verräter

Kapitel 15 – Der Verräter 

Der Gang war vollkommen dunkel. Nur der Mond, der durch die Fenster am anderen Ende des Ganges schien, spendete etwas Licht.

Der Weg schien frei.

„Nein! Moment!" warnte Zip, als Lara in Richtung Fenster gehen wollte.

„Kameras!" sagte er.

Sofort lehnte sich Lara gegen die Tür und schaute dieses Mal genauer hin.

Weiter links im Gang befand sich eine Kamera, die sich durch ein kleines rotes Lämpchen bemerkbar machte.

Lara ging in den Kontrollraum zurück und begab sich wieder zum Schalterpult.

„Mist…Wie kann ich diese Kameras deaktivieren?"

„Das wird wohl nicht gehn", gab Zip enttäuscht hinzu, „Die Kameras werden anscheinend von woanders gesteuert. Moment – Ah! Der Raum befindet sich im 13. Stock. Wir sind hier im 20., also dem Obersten."

„Glaubst du es lohnt sich die Kameras auszuschalten?" fragte Alister.

„Das wird sich noch ergeben." Erwiderte Lara und begab sich wieder nach draußen.

„Viel Glück." Kam es vom Hacker.

_Na dann mal los! Du wirst es schon schaffen._ Munterte sich Lara in Gedanken etwas auf.

Da die Kamera sich nicht vom Fleck rührte, wollte es die Archäologin mit der Pistole versuchen.

Sie zielte und traf nach einem Schuss.

Applaus war aus dem Headset zu vernehmen.

Lara ging nach rechts.

Da bei den Fenstern nur ein Weg nach links führte, folgte sie diesem.

Sie kam zu einem kleinen Treppenhaus.

Lara lief nach unten, bis sie im 16.Stock angekommen war.

Da sah sie, wie ein Wachmann auf eine Tür mit einem Blitz darauf zuging.

„Gleich haben wir wieder Strom." Sagte er freudig.

Die Archäologin dachte nicht lange nach und rannte zu dem Wächter.

Mit einem präzisen Handschlag brachte Lara den Mann in Ohnmacht.

„Gut so!" kommentierte Zip.

Die Frau schob den Gefallenen in eine Ecke und begab sich dann wieder ins Treppenhaus.

Dort befand sich aber eine Kamera, die Lara nicht bemerkt hatte. Schon ging der Alarm los.

Lara reagierte schnell, und lief zur nächstgelegen Tür im 15.Stock – eine Besenkammer.

Von draußen vernahm sie Schritte.

„Los los los! Sucht den Stock ab." Rief jemand von draußen.

Lara schätze, dass es drei Personen waren.

Plötzlich ging die Tür des kleinen Raumes auf.

Vor ihr erkannte die Archäologin einen glatzköpfigen Mann, dem sie reflexartig mit der Faust ins Gesicht schlug.

Der Wächter stöhnte auf.

Sofort wurden die anderen aufmerksam und kamen zu ihm.

Noch mal verpasste Lara dem Mann einen kräftigen Tritt in den Bauch und anschließend einen präzisen Schlag mit der Hand in den Nacken.

Der Wächter sackte zusammen.

Sie stieg aus der Besenkammer und sah links von ihr zwei Männer, die auf sie zukamen. Lara sah keinen anderen Ausweg und zog ihre Pistolen.

Nach einigen Schüssen fielen die Feinde zu Boden.

Durch den Lärm der Pistolen und des Alarms gelockt, hielt der Aufzug an und ein weiterer Wächter kam auf die junge Frau zu.

Blitzschnell wich Lara nach links aus, um dem Schlag des Mannes zu entkommen.

Sie rollte sich am Boden ab und schnappte sich dabei den Knüppel des bereits gefallen Wächters.

Mit voller Wucht schlug sie dem Wächter in das Genick. Doch er wich aus.

Er packte sie am Arm und renkte ihn unsanft aus.

Lara beugte sich trotz Schmerz nach vorne und versuchte ihren Gegner über sich fallen zu lassen.

Es gelang ihr.

Beim Fallen, lies der Mann Laras Arm los und landete auf dem Rücken. Dann versetzte die Frau ihm mit dem Knüppel einen weiteren Schlag, der ihn in Ohnmacht brachte.

Sie zog ihre Waffe und schoss auf die Kamera.

„Ab in den 13. Stock. Ich halte diesen Alarm nicht mehr aus." Sagte Alister.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort lief Lara wieder zum Treppenhaus.

Unterwegs liefen ihr einige Wächter entgegen. Da es aber schnell gehen musste, entschied sich Lara für die Pistolen und erschoss jeden Gegner, der ihr zu nahe kam.

_Na endlich!_ Ging es der Grabräuberin durch den Kopf, als sie die Tür zum Kamerakontrollraum erblickt hatte.

Doch vorher kam ihr noch einer der Wachmänner entgegen.

Ohne lang zu überlegen zielte sie auf den Mann und tötete ihn.

„Die Chipkarten." Forderte der Hacker auf.

Lara holte die drei Karten aus ihrem Rucksack und probierte alle durch.

Bei der zweiten öffnete sich die Tür.

Schnell ging sie hinein und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Die Archäologin war klitsch nass. Überall war sie voller Schweiß und ihre Beine und Arme schmerzten. Sie nahm den Ärmel ihres Jacketts und wischte sich den Schweiß von ihrem Gesicht ab.

Da ertönte eine Stimme aus einem Mikrofon, das an der Wand angebracht war.

„Alle Gäste werden sofort evakuiert. Ein Eindringling befindet sich im Tour de roi. Alle Gäste sofort evakuieren!"

„Was eine Frau nicht alles anstellen kann…." Philosophierte Zip.

Als Lara sich einigermaßen wieder erholt hatte, begab sie sich zu dem Schalterpult, das sich in dem Raum befand.

Auf den Bildschirmen erkannte sie alle Stöcke des Hochhauses.

Die Geschosse 16 bis 13 waren voller lebloser Leichen.

Lara wandte ihren Blick von diesen Bildschirmen ab, denn sie konnte diese Bilder nicht ertragen.

Sie sah sich weiter um und erkannte, dass sich im 10. Stock einige Treppen außerhalb des Gebäudes befanden, die bis zur Straße führten.

„Das könnte unsere Rettung sein." Meinte Alister.

Da fiel Lara jemand in einem der Bildschirme auf.

„Jason!" rief sie.

„Da, er ist im 14. Stock! Ich muss zu ihm!"

Schnell betätigte sie den Knopf, um die Kameras auszuschalten. Im nächsten Moment verschwanden die Bilder.

Lara lief aus der Tür, geradewegs zum Treppenhaus.

Sie musste ihr LPS einschalten, da es schon ziemlich dunkel war.

Als sie auf den Stufen zum 14. Stock stand, sah sie, wie etwas Beiges auf dem Weg nach unten war.

Schnell änderte sie ihre Richtung und lief hinterher.

Sie vernahm Schüsse und dumpfe Geräusche.

Stock für Stock musste sie über blutige Leichen und leere Waffenmagazine laufen.

Nach langem Laufen, war sie im 10. Stock angelangt.

„Lara, es hat keinen Sinn ihm hinterherzulaufen! Geh durch die Tür nach draußen und verschwinde von hier!" riet Zip.

„Aber…"

„Kein Aber! Los!"

Die Archäologin gab nach und lief zur Tür.

„Sie ist verschlossen." Sagte sie und holte sogleich die Schlüssel aus ihrem Rucksack.

Es klappte beim ersten Versuch.

Lara öffnete die Tür und ein kalter Wind wehte über ihren ganzen Körper. Schnell wurde ihr kalt.

Trotz dessen, begann sie die Treppen hinunter zu laufen.

Es war ziemlich hoch, doch sie bemühte sich nicht hinunter zu sehen.

Da schlug die Tür im 10. Stock auf und sie hörte Schritte.

_Jason!_ War ihr erster Gedanke.

Sie drehte sich um ein Mann im Beigen Outfit kam ihr entgegen.

Lara hatte mit ihrer Vermutung Recht. Es war Jason, der ihr entgegen kam.

„Wo warst du?" fragte Lara.

„Es tut mir Leid." Waren seine Worte.

Da schuppste Jason Lara unerwartet auf den Boden.

Erschrocken fiel sie hin. Noch bevor Lara reagieren konnte, verlor sie jeglichen Halt und stürzte in die Tiefe.

Jason rann die Treppen weiter runter.

„LARA! Verdammt tu was!" schrie Zip in ihr Ohr.

Blitzschnell warf Lara ihren Magnethaken aus, in der Hoffnung, er würde irgendwo Halt finden.

Sie hörte ein Schnalzgeräusch und wurde abrupt im Fallen gestoppt.

„Gott sei Dank…" sprach Alister.

Lara war jetzt nur noch einige Meter über dem Boden. Sie schätze, dass sie nun auf Höhe des 6.Stockes war.

Da ihr Haken an dem Treppengeländer Halt gefunden hatte, holte sie nur wenig Schwung und landete dann sicher auf der Treppe.

Von Jason war keine Spur.

Sie lief weiter runter, bis sie endlich wieder normalen Boden unter den Füßen hatte.

Um sich etwas auszuruhen, lehnte sie sich gegen eine Mülltonne und setzte sich hin.

Im nächsten Moment hörte sie Stimmen.

„Wir fahren zurück nach Montmartre, dann sehen wir weiter."

„Jawohl."

Lara erkannte die zwei Stimmen.

Sie schaute um die Mülltonne herum und sah, wie Dean Grew und Jason in ein schwarzes Auto stiegen.

_Mistkerl…_dachte sich Lara.

„Mistkerl!" schimpfte Zip.

„Lara, ich schlage vor, du kommst nach Hause und dann besprechen wir das ganze." Riet Alister.

„Es tut mir Leid, aber das müssen wir auf später verschieben." Antwortet die junge Frau kämpferisch.

„Aber…"

„Nein! Was glaubst du, wie viel Zeit wir dadurch verlieren? Bis dahin könnte ganz Paris zerstört sein oder Schlimmeres! Ich muss ihnen folgen."

Lara schaute sich um und fand ein Motorrad, das neben dem Hochhaus geparkt war.

Sie setzte den Helm auf, startete den Motor und machte sich auf den Weg nach Montmartre.

_Ich finde, das ich das Kapitel etwas besser hätte gestalten könne oder? -mitaugenroll-_

_Bitte um Reviews!:-)_


	16. In Grews Villa

Kapitel 16 – In Grews Villa

Die Fahrt führte Lara zu einer gigantischen Villa außerhalb Montmartres, die einen großen Garten hatte und prunkvoll beschmückt war. Außenrum war eine steinerne Wand rundum die Villa befestigt.

Lara parkte abseits und sah zu, wie die Limousine in den Garten durch ein metallenes Tor fuhr, das sich wieder langsam schloss.

„Wie kommen wir jetzt da rein?", fragte Alister.

„Unsere Eintrittskarte kommt schon.", sagte die junge Frau.

Ein Wächter näherte sich dem Eingang. Er stellte sich vor das Tor und sah auf ein kleines Codefeld, das sich auf der Mauer befand.

„Wieder Nachtschicht. Wie ich das hasse.", schimpfte er. Dabei fuhr er verräterisch über seine rechte Hosentasche.

_Ok, dann kan´s ja los gehen_, dachte sich Lara und schlich behutsam auf den Mann zu.

Sie erkannte nur einige Umrisse des Wächters, denn Licht spendeten nur zwei Lampen, die über dem Tor angebracht waren.

Gebeugt versteckte sich Lara hinter einem Busch, der nur einige Zentimeter von dem Mann entfernt war.

Als der Wächter ihr den Rücken zu wand, sprang Lara blitzschnell hoch, zog ihre Waffen und erschoss ihn. Sie konnte nicht riskieren, dass er aufwachen würde.

De Wachmann fiel tot um und wurde gleich darauf von Lara hinter den Busch geschliffen.

Die Archäologin durchsuchte seine Hosentaschen und wurde fündig. Ein Portemonnaie, dem sie einen Zettel entnahm, auf dem die Ziffern 90345 standen.

Sie packte die Hand des Toten und gab mit dieser die Zahlenkombination ein.

Das Licht blinkte grün und das Tor öffnete sich.

Lara steckte den Zettel in ihren Rucksack und betrat das Grundstück.

Sie versteckte sich hinter jedem Busch, der in der Nähe war, um nicht entdeckt zu werden.

Als sie dann neben der Eingangstür stand musste sie überlegen, wie sie reinkommen sollte.

„Lara, da oben.", sprach der Historiker.

„Ein offenes Fenster und daneben eine Regenrinne. Wie passend.", kommentierte sie und ging in Position.

Lara packte die Rinne und kletterte elegant an hier hoch, bis sie in Höhe des Fensters war. Ein sicherer Schritt und schon war sie auf dem großen Fensterbrett.

Sie schaute durch das offene Fenster und sah vor ihr eine gewaltige Eingangshalle, die mit einem tiefen Weinrot bestrichen war. Viele Bilder und kleinere Reliquien waren an den Wänden befestigt. Eine Treppe, wie Lara sie hatte, gab es hier nicht. Nur eine Wendeltreppe in der rechten Ecke des Raumes.

„Scheiße ist der Schuppen geil!", staunte Zip.

„Wenn er dir so gefällt, kannst du ja gleich einziehen.", erwiderte Alister.

„Ok, wenn du w…"

„Psst!", unterbrach Lara, "Seht doch. Da unten."

Neben der Wendeltreppe hielten sich Grew, Jason und ein Wachmann auf.

„Und wehe einer folgt uns!" konnte die Frau gerade noch vernehmen und sah dann, wie Dean mit Jason hinter einer Tür verschwanden.

Lara reagierte schnell.

Sie warf ihren Haken in Richtung Kronleuchter aus. Als er zugegriffen hatte, prüfte sie, ob das ganze ihr Gewicht auch aushalten würde.

Dann holte sie einmal Schwung auf dem Fensterbrett, indem sie etwas zurückwich und sprang

Lara stürzte auf den Wachmann zu.

Im nächsten Moment lies Lara das Seil los und sprang mit voller Wucht auf den Mann, der sofort umfiel.

Sie saß nun auf seinem Rücken und hielt ihm ihre Pistole gegen den Kopf.

„Da hast du wohl keine gute Arbeit geleistet was? Sag mir sofort, wo die beiden hingehen!"

„Yh…ich sag dir nichts! Wer bist du und was willst du hier?"

Sie packte nun seine Haare und zog seinen Kopf hoch.

Der Mann stöhnte auf.

„Ich bin die Begleitung von Jason McGonnerie und würde gern ein Wörtchen mit ihm reden. Also führ mich zu ihm, wenn dir dein Leben lieb ist.

„Schon gut schon gut…"

„Brav. Und jetzt aufstehen."

Die Frau ging von dem Wächter runter und legte ihre Pistole auf seinen Rücken. Seinen Hals umschlang sie mit ihrem Arm.

Der Wächter war nicht gerade der muskulöseste und war somit leichte Beute für die Lady.

Zusammen gingen sie zur Tür.

„Sie ist verschlossen.", murmelte er.

„Dann mach sie auf.", forderte Lara.

„Schon gut."

Er nahm einen Schlüssel aus seiner Jacke und sperrte die Tür auf.

„Schlüssel her."

Der Mann gehorchte.

„Wohin führt dieser Gang?" wollte sie wissen.

„In den Keller."

„Und was ist dort?"

„Das weiß ich nicht."

„Sprich!"

„Ich weiß es nicht ok!" protestierte die Geisel.

„Gibt es sonst noch was, das ich wissen müsste, um hier zu recht zu kommen?"

„Ich glaube nicht."

„Gut."

Lara drückte den Mann gegen die Wand.

„Hey, was wird das jetzt?", stöhnte er auf.

„Nur ein kleines Abschiedsgeschenk." ,antwortet Lara und drückte dann auf den Abdruck.

Ein dumpfes Geräusch ertönte und schon sank der Mann zu Boden.

„Musste das sein Lara?", fragte der Historiker, der gar nicht hinsehen konnte.

„Wir dürfen keine Zeugen haben Alister!", sprach Lara und folgte dem Gang weiter.

Ihr Anzug war schon total zerrissen und verstaubt von der ganzen Aktion. Doch das störte sie nicht weiter.

Da es immer dunkler wurde, schaltete sie ihr LPS an.

„Schon besser", sagte sie.

„Wie lang wollen wir denn noch so gehen?", jammerte Zip.

„So lang, bis wir auf etwas stoßen.", meinte die Frau.

Sie ging folgte dem gang weiter und stieß ab und zu auf Bilder von Grew und Ausgrabungsstätten.

Da fiel ihr ein rotes Licht in die Augen.

Sie bog um die Ecke und sah einen Gang, der über und über mit Lasern ausgestattet war.

„Ok…was geht hier ab?", sagte Zip erstaunt.

„Anscheinend hat Mr. Grew vorgesorgt." Sagte Lara.

„Sieh doch. Da ist Platz genug für eine Chipkarte.", sprach Alister.

„Eine Chipkarte, die wir nicht haben. Dann müssen wir eben so durch.", kommentierte die Grabräuberin und begab sich in Position.

Sie dehnte sich kurz durch, um ihre Muskeln aufzuwärmen.

Man weiß ja nie.

Der erste Laser war kein Problem. Einmal drüber gegangen und fertig.

Der zweite jedoch war bedrohlich nah und bewegte sich rauf und runter.

Lara atmete tief ein und rollte sich seitlich durch den zweiten Laser hindurch.

Bei dem dritten Hindernis machte sie eine Hechtrolle zwischen zwei Lasern hindurch.

Dann kam sie zu einem breiten Laserstreifen, der sich in die Länge zog. Lara sah keinen anderen Ausweg und musste irgendwie drüber springen.

Sie schätzte die Entfernung auf fünf Meter. Das müsste zu schaffen sein.

Sie ging so weit wie möglich nach hinten, konzentrierte sich und nahm dann Anlauf mit möglichst vielen kleinen Schritten. Kurz vor dem Laser sprang sie mit dem linken Bein kräftig vom Boden und machte dann eine elegante Flugfigur in der Luft. Sie landete mit einer Rolle nur wenige Zentimeter vom Ende des Lasers.

Da kamen viele kleine Laserstrahlen von oben. Blitzschnell wich Lara einen Schritt nach vorne aus.

Gerade noch rechtzeitig.

Nur noch eine Laserfalle trennte sie von einer Tür, die sie am Ende des Ganges sah.

Dieses Mal wurde es komplizierter. Ein Haufen von Lasern, die kreuz und quer angeordnet waren hinderten sie vor dem Weitergehen.

„Jetzt hilft nur noch Akrobatik!", meldete sich Zip.

Beim genaueren Betrachten erkannte die Frau doch eine gewisse Regelmäßigkeit in der Anordnung der Laser.

Erst kamen zwei Laser von rechts und links, dann zwei in der Mitte senkrecht und zwei waagrecht. Dann ging es wieder von vorne los.

Die Archäologin kroch durch die ersten beiden durch, ging durch die zwei senkrechten Lasern hindurch und vollbrachte dann einen Handstand über die zwei nächsten waagrechten Lasern.

Dann stand sie wieder vor den zwei schrägen Lasern.

Wieder kroch sie hindurch, ging an den zwei senkrechten vorbei und vollbrachte den Handstand über die letzten zwei Laser.

Da tauchte auf einmal einer von unten auf.

Blitzschnell sprang Lara hoch.

„Gut gemacht. Und jetzt zur Tür.", sagte Alsiter etwas angespannt.

Die Archäologin entspannte ihre Muskeln und machte sich dann auf zur Tür.

Sie war offen und grünliches Licht kam aus dem kleinen Spalt.

Lara kam näher.

_Na endlich! Puh...man hab ich mir die Finger dafür wund geschrieben!_

_Na, schon gespannt, was hinter der Tür ist? _


	17. Einen Splitter weiter

_So! Heute wird endlich enthüllt, was hinter der geheimen Tür ist!;-) Ich hoffe es gefällt euch! Viel Spaß…_

Kapitel 17 – Einen Splitter weiter

„Ach komm schon Jason. Du wirst wohl nicht etwa so naiv sein, oder?"

„Ich würde mir das wirklich mal durch den Kopf gehen lassen Dean. Mit dem ist nicht zu spaßen. Du weißt selbst, was passieren könnte."

„Du bist nichts weiter als ein Feigling! Ich habe schon mit durchaus mächtigeren Sachen gespielt. Glaub mir…ich weiß was ich tu."

* * *

„Schweine.", flüsterte Lara.

Durch den Spalt erkannte sie eine Art Laboratorium. Alles schien aus Chrom zu bestehen und der Raum war riesig. Es befanden sich viele Schalterpulte, Schränke, Bücher, Computer und hoch gesicherte Saves vor ihr. Das grüne Licht kam von einem großen Loch am Boden, in dem sich grüne Lampen befanden.

Und über diesem standen Jason und Dean auf einer kleinen Brücke.

„Und jetzt?", fragte Alister verunsichert.

„Wir werden den beiden erstmal zuhören. Vielleicht entlocken sie einige wichtige Informationen.", bestimmte Lara und horchte weiter zu.

* * *

„Schon in Venezuela hab ich seine Kraft ausprobiert. Kaum zu glauben, dass es geklappt hat. Dieser Einheimische hat mir aufs Wort gehorcht. Ein Glück, dass die Dinkas kooperiert haben. Aber welche Hinterweltler stehen nicht schon auf etwas Plastikschmuck?", erzählte Dean mit einem höhnischen Lachen.

Jason grinste nur.

„Und wo ist Tawarin jetzt?"

„Hör mir doch erstmal zu.", forderte Grew.

„Als ich seinen Stamm erstmal umzingelt habe, hat er geschworen alles zu tun, um seine kleine Inzestgruppe zu schützen. So kam er mit zum Tempel und dort begegnete er Àvec. Der Anblick war atemberaubend. Jetzt schmort er hier in einer kleinen Zelle in der Hoffnung den Urwald so zu retten. Er wird mir sicher noch von Nutzen sein bei meinen Experimenten.", sagte Dean und beendete seine kleine Geschichte mit einem genussvollen Lächeln.

„Was hast du jetzt vor?"

„So ein Arschloch! Lara geh zu ihm hin und zeig ihm was Sache ist!", schimpfte Zip.

„Psst. Moment!", erwiderte sie.

„Wir werden uns erstmal nach Tibet begeben. Genauer gesagt Himalaja."

Grew drückte auf eine kleine Fernbedienung und auf einem großen Bildschirm erschien eine Karte vom Gebirge des Himalaja.

„Dort soll sich auf einem der Gipfel anscheinend die weiße Hälfte der Àvla befinden. Wir werden sehn. Achja…Miss Croft haben sie sicher erledigt?", hackte er nach und schenkte Jason einen fragenden Blick.

„Ja, das habe ich. Sie ist aus dem 10.Stock auf harten Beton gefallen. Ich glaube das müsste reichen.", gab er zurück und studierte dabei die Karte.

„Vorzüglich. Gut, da das geklärt ist – Vielleicht Kaffee?"

„Ja, warum nicht."

„Aber doch nicht ohne eine Lady nehme ich an?"

Lara war in den Raum hineingegangen, während die zwei Männer die Karte studiert hatten. Sie befand sich nur wenige Meter vor der Brücke.

„Lara!?", kam es von Jason.

„Ja ich. Eins ist sicher. Mit dir werde ich nie wieder auf eine Party gehen du Mistkerl!"

„Du hast es doch überlebt? Was gibt es da zu meckern? No risk no fun, heißt es doch so schön.", konterte er.

Lara warf ihm einen gleichgültigen Blick entgegen.

„Und deinen heißen Anzug trägt du ja immer noch.", zwinkerte Jason ihr zu.

„Schweinehund!"

„So ist das also?", versuchte sich Grew in das Gespräch einzubringen," Wie lange läuft das schon?"

„Die Frage wäre wohl eher, was sie mit der Àvla anfangen wollen! Woher haben sie die Informationen?", fragte die Archäologin und schaute zu Dean rüber.

„Das sollte ihnen eigentlich egal sein. Was haben sie von dem Gespräch mitbekommen?"

„So ziemlich das Wichtigste! Und jetzt her mit der schwarzen Kugelhälfte!", sprach Lara.

„Nichts da! Nur über meine Leiche.", sagte Dean und holte einen kleinen gläsernen Würfel aus seiner schwarzen Jacke und zeigte damit zu Lara.

„Lara pass lieber auf.", warnte der Historiker," in diesem Würfel könnte sich die schwarze Hälfte befinden!"

„Alles klar.", bestätigte Lara und zog ihre Waffen.

Dean grinste nur und schaute zu seiner Rechten, in der Meinung Jason zu sehen. Doch von ihm war keine Spur. Schnell schaute er nach hinten auf einen Schreibtisch auf der Suche nach etwas.

„Bastart!", schimpfte Grew und schaute nach rechts oben zum Notausgang.

Diesen Augenblick nutzte Lara. Sie warf Dean ihren Haken entgegen. Sie traf den Gegner auf dem Rücken und Grew fiel über das Geländer. Er landete mit einem lauten Geräusch auf der grün leuchtenden Fläche.

„Miststück! Dich krieg ich noch!", schimpfte er und stand auf.

Lara wich nach rechts aus, bevor sie ein schwarzer Strahl treffen konnte.

„Habt ihr das gesehen?", staunte Alister.

„Hammergeil! Lara, pass lieber auf", kam es von Zip," Wer weiß, was dieser Strhal alles ausrichten kann."

Schon kam der nächste Angriff.

Lara versteckte sich in einer kleinen Nische, in der sich auch eine Art Hebel befand. Sie drückte ihn schnell und gegenüber von ihr, auf der anderen Seite des Raumes, öffnete sich eine Tür, die den Weg zu einer kleinen Zelle freigab.

_Tawarin…_dachte sie sich. Doch schon kam der nächste Strahl.

Schnell wich sie mit einer Hechtrolle direkt auf Grew aus und schlug ihn dabei mit ihrer 9-mm auf den Kopf.

Plötzlich packte er sie unerwartet am Arm.

Sie standen sich gegenüber.

„Wie schade Lara, dass unsere zweite Begegnung so enden muss.", sagte er.

„Finde ich auch.", antworte Lara und verpasste Grew einen festen Schlag mit dem Fuß in die Genitalien.

„Argh!!", stöhnte er auf und sank zu Boden.

Schnell trat Lara auf seine rechte Hand und packte sich den gläsernen Würfel.

Sie drehte sich zur Zelle und zielte mit der Pistole auf das Schloss, dass nach einem präzisen Schuss aufging.

„Verschwinde!", forderte die junge Frau Tawarin auf, der aus der Zelle völlig ausgehungert kam und sofort zum Notausgang in dem Laboratorium lief.

Lara spürte an ihrem nackten Fuß einen Druck.

„Ihr entkommt mir nicht!", sagte Dean, stand auf und zog eine Waffe.

Auch Lara drehte sich sofort um und hielt Dean ihre Waffe gegen den Kopf.

Die Archäologin spürte, wie etwas gegen ihre linke Brust drückte. Deans Pistole.

„Tja...wie nennt man das? Ein Dilemma?", sagte Grew höhnisch.

Lara grinste.

„Geben sie mir den Splitter und ich werde sie gehen lassen."

_Splitter?_

Lara schaute runter zu ihrer linken Hand.

_Tatsächlich. Das ist nur ein Splitter von Àvec. Mist…_

„Na was ist?", hackte ihr Gegenüber nach.

Da hörten beide ein dumpfes Geräusch.

Sie schauten nach oben und sahen, wie ein goldener Pfeil von oben herunterfiel.

Sofort sprang Lara nach rechts, um der Gefahr zu entkommen. Doch Dean konnte nicht schnell genug reagieren und der Pfeil durchbohrte seine Brust vor Laras Augen.

Grew fiel ein weiters Mal zu Boden. Doch dieses Mal würde er nicht mehr aufstehen.

Da kam Tawarin Lara entgegen.

„Er hat bekommen, was er verdient hat.", sprach er und deckte Grew mit einer Tischdecke zu.

Die Grabräuberin steckte die Waffen und den Würfel ein.

„Danke. Komm wir gehen. Hier haben wir nichts mehr zu suchen.", sagte Lara und ging zum Notausgang.

Der Eingeborene folgte ihr.

_Achja…da musste er von uns gehen!_

_Was haltet ihr davon? Ich würde es gerne wissen;-)_


	18. Home Sweet Home

Kapitel 18 – Home Sweet Home

Schon früh morgens saß der Hacker in der Computerzentrale des Croft Manors und analysierte die Aufnahmen der Archäologin in Paris.

Währendessen hatte sich der Historiker in die Bibliothek zurückgezogen, um hunderte von Büchern ein weiteres Mal durchzublättern auf der Suche nach irgendwelchen Hinweisen zu der Sage der Àvla.

Der treue Butler des Croft Manors machte wie jeden Morgen um 9Uhr eine leckere Kanne Pfefferminztee für die Bewohner des Hauses.

Der Eingeborene machte es sich draußen im großen Garten des Anwesens gemütlich und lauschte dem Zwitschern der Vögel.

Die Herrin des Hauses entspannte sich in einem wohltuenden Dampfbad im Poolbereich.

Doch diese Idylle wurde durch einen aufgeregten Hacker unterbrochen.

„Oh Mann! Scheiß PC! Stürzt schon wieder das fünfte Mal heute ab! Scheißteil!"

Erschrocken verließ der Butler die Küche und machte sich auf zur Computerzentrale.

„Zip, was ist denn passiert?", fragte Winston.

„Ach, seit dieser Jason hier war, stürzt mein PC andauernd ab! Zum Aufhängen ist das. Ich werd wohl eine Kopie der Festplatte machen und alle Passwörter ändern müssen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass dieser Oberschlaumeier alle Daten auf einen kleinen Chip kopiert hat. Ich wusste doch, dass man ihm nicht trauen kann!", schimpfte Zip und machte sich an die Arbeit.

„Ich wünsche viel Glück. Vielleicht etwas Pfefferminztee zur Beruhigung?", schlug Winston vor.

„Ja, ich glaub das wäre ganz nett.", antwortete Zip kurz und verschwand hinter einem Haufen Kabel.

Im nächsten Moment kam ein mies gelaunter Alister die große Treppe hinunter. Da er sah, dass sich ein Kabelhaufen in der Computerzentrale bewegte, ging er auch dort hin.

„Na, auch ohne Erfolg Zip?", fragte er den Hacker, von dem nur die Beine zu sehen waren.

„Ach. Ich muss die PCs völlig neu programmieren. Sie stürzen jede Sekunde ab! Ich vermute mal, dass das wegen diesem Jason ist!"

„Das glaube ich. Er schien eigentlich ganz nett. Aber seit dem Vorfall in Paris, bereue ich, dass wir ihn so freundlich aufgenommen haben. Wenn das so weitergeht, werden wir von den Informationen andere Abhängig werden. Das darf nicht sein.", bemerkte Alsiter.

„Ja, du hast Recht! Aber keine Sorge. Sobald ich das hier fertig hab, wird alles gut. So, hier noch das Kabel da rein. Die Festplatte hier und - Fertig!", sagte Zip erfreut.

Alister sah, wie in der Zentrale einige Lichter anfingen zu blinken und etliche Bildschirme angingen.

Schon kam Zip wieder zum Vorschein.

„Jetzt noch die Passwörter ändern und keiner hat mehr Zugriff auf das World Wide CM!" grinste er und setzte sich auf seinen Stuhl.

Alister setzte sich neben ihn.

Da kam Winston aus der Küchentür hervor mit einem großen Tablett, auf dem sich eine große Kanne Pfefferminztee und vier Tassen befanden. Er stelle die Sachen auf den Tisch neben dem Kamin ab.

„Dankeschön Winston. Sehr freundlich." Lächelte ihm Lara entgegen, die aus der Tür rechts vom Kamin gerade herauskam.

„Ich werde Herr Tawarin aus dem Garten zu uns holen Madam.", benachrichtige der Butler und ging fort.

Lara schenkte Tee für drei Personen ein und begab sich dann zur Computerzentrale.

„Guten Morgen Jungs. Na, schon wieder am Arbeiten?", begrüßte sie die zwei Männer und reichte jedem eine Tasse.

„Ja ja. Ich muss hier gerade mal paar Passwörter ändern. Die PCs sind alle paar Sekunden abgestürzt.", sprach Zip.

„Wir beide sind uns einig, dass das wohl etwas mit Jason zu tun haben wird.", meldete sich Alsiter zu Wort.

„Jason", sagte Lara, „Dieser Feigling kann uns ruhig gestohlen bleiben. Seit dem, was in Paris passiert ist, kann ich diesen Namen nicht mehr hören. Er ist in Grews Villa einfach abgehauen."

„Und so wie es aussieht, hat er paar wichtige Unterlagen mitgehen lassen.", fügte Zip hinzu.

„Nicht nur das."

Die drei drehten sich zum Kamin. Tawarin stand dort und kam zu ihnen.

„Dieser Jason ist ein seltsamer Mann. Er ist ein Mann mit zwei Seiten. Er hilft und verrät. Er ist ein Ichmensch."

„Ein Ichmensch? Du meinst wohl damit einen Egoisten, oder?", hackte Alister nach.

„So. Das letzte Passwort ist geändert. Jetzt können wir uns ja die Aufnahmen noch mal anschauen.", sagte Zip.

„Erzähl uns mehr Tawarin.", bat Lara und nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Tee.

„Was in diesen Blättern genau ist, das weiß ich nicht. Ich habe aber von ihm reden hören, dass dort viele wichtige Sachen zu der Kugel sein sollen. Grew sagte aber zu ihm, dass er sich von diesen Blättern fernhalten sollte. Nur Grew gibt ihm die nötigen Informationen. Er will nicht, dass Jason alleine auf die Suche geht. Grew war sein Auftraggeber. Jetzt ist er aber tot. Jason hat alles was er braucht. Er kann selber auf Suche gehen.", erzählte Tawarin.

„Hmh…Das heißt dann wohl, dass wir Jason öfters über den Weg kommen werden. Na gut.", dachte Lara laut nach und nahm noch einen Schluck.

„Ok. Hier sind mal die Aufnahmen aus dem Labor. Schaut euch mal diese Strahlen an!", staunte Zip.

„Lara, konntest du etwas in der Nähe der Strahlen spüren?", fragte Alsiter.

„Nicht mehr als Hitze.", erwiderte sie und stellte die Tasse weg.

„Und du Tawarin?", richtete sich Alister jetzt an den Eingeborenen.

„Diese Strahlen haben mich nie berührt. Ich wurde in meiner Heimat von einem dunklen Nebel umgeben. Es kam mir so vor, als ob ich Gesichter sehen würden. Schreiende Gesichter. Sie flogen auf mich zu und übernahmen wohl die Kontrolle über mich. Ich konnte mich dann an nichts erinnern. Grew konnte mich dann kontrollieren. Nur in dem großen Haus von Grew fand ich mich wieder. Da war ich aber in diesem Gefängnis."

„Hm…interessant. Das heißt dann, dass die dunkle Hälfte durchaus mehr Fähigkeiten hat, als wir geglaubt haben. Dieses Artefakt ist eine Art Mulitalent.", schlussfolgerte Alister.

„Da geb ich dir Recht.", erwiderte Lara und holte dann den kleinen gläsernen Würfel aus einer kleinen Stofftasche, die an ihrer Hose hing.

Sie legte den Würfel auf ihre Handfläche.

„Wunderbar.", staunte Alsiter und begutachtete das Artefakt von allen Seiten.

„Das ist kein normales Glas. Es ist Glas aus hochwertigsten Swarowskiedelsteinen. Schweineteuer.", fügte er hinzu.

„Unsre lieber Herr Grew konnte sich das sicher leisten. Ich hoffe, dass es uns kein Unglück bringen wird. Alister? Willst du dir unser Prachtstück vielleicht etwas genauer anschauen?", fragte Lara ihren Historiker.

„Gerne. Ich werde mein bestes geben.", antwortet er und nahm die kleine Stofftasche mit dem kostbaren Inhalt entgegen.

„Aber hol den Stein bloß nicht aus diesem Würfel! Wer weiß, was passieren kann.", warnte die Archäologin.

„Geht klar.", bestätigte Alister und machte sich auf in die Bibliothek.

„Wenn du willst, kannst du ihm helfen Tawarin."

„Das würde ich gerne machen.", sagte der Eingeborene und folgte dem Historker.

„Gut, und was machen wir?", fragte Zip.

„Ich würde mir mal die Karte genauer anschauen."

Schon in wenigen Sekunden hatte der Hacker eine identische Karte auf den großen Bildschirm der Zentrale gezaubert.

„Nicht schlecht!"

„Danke danke."

„Gut, was haben wir denn da? Hm…Tempel des Arun? Ob sich dort die weiße Hälfte befindet?", fragte sich Lara.

„Das werden wir noch sehen. Schau. Sie haben sich anscheinend verabredet. Am Flughafen in Lugtha. Um 18Uhr den 7.April. Wahrscheinlich soll es dort ab nach Hause mit dem Schmuckstück gehen.", erklärte Zip.

„Ja, du könntest Recht haben. Ob wir Jason dort treffen werden?"

„Das wird sich noch herausstellen. Aber ein ist klar. Auch er ist auf der Suchen nach der Àvla."

„Das ist wohl nicht auszuschließen. Ich werde Winston bitten einen Flug nach Lugtha zu buchen. Dann sehen wir weiter."

„Ok. Ich werde dann mal die Computer weiter durchchecken."

„Mach das."

Lara nahm die drei leeren Tassen und legte sie auf das Tablett. Dann begab sie sich zur Küche.

„Ah, Winston", sagte sie und legte das Tablett auf die Theke, „Ich würde gerne einen Flug nach Lugtha buchen lassen."

„Wie sie wünschen. Wann denn genau Miss?"

„Am 7.April um 7Uhr. Es wäre gut, wenn ich gegen 12Uhr dort wäre."

„Ich buche sofort."

Dann machte sich Lara auf zur Bibliothek.

„Ich kann hier wirklich nichts finden.", hörte man Alisters verzweifelte Stimme.

„Ich habe alle Bücher schon mindestens 1000 Mal durchgeblättert und finde nichts. Ich bin am verzweifeln."

„Sei nicht böse Alister. Wir werden sicher was finden.", versuchte Tawarin den Historiker zu beruhigen.

„Hallo Jungs. Störe ich?", fragte Lara, als sie durch die hineinkam.

„Nein, ganz und gar nicht. Wir sind nur wieder auf der Suche nach einem Buch, das uns helfen könnte.", erläuterte Alister die Situation.

_Aber natürlich!_ Ging es Lara durch den Kopf.

„Wieso bin ich nicht gleich darauf gekommen?", sagte sie laut.

„Was ist denn?", fragte Alister verwundert.

Lara machte sich auf die Suche nach vier bestimmten Büchern, die in der Bibliothek versteckt waren.

„Alsiter, sind dir vielleicht einige Bücher komisch vorgekommen?"

„Ehm…ja. Da gab es glaube ich drei oder vier Bücher, die sich nicht bewegen liesen, Deswegen hab ich sie lieber in Ruhe gelassen."

„Wo sind diese Bücher?"

„Also ein ist hier.", sagte er und zeigte auf ein rotes Buch, das in einem der unzähligen Regale, die in die Wand eingebracht wurden war.

„Und die anderen?"

Alsiter zeigte ihr Buch für Buch. Das zweite Buch, ein Gelbes, war oben in dem kleinen Leseraum, in dem sich auch ein PC befand in einem Regal. Das Grüne war gleich neben der Treppe und das Letzte, ein Blaues war in einem Regal rechts, neben dem Roten.

„Helft mir bitte diese Bücher aus den Regalen zu ziehen", forderte Lara die beiden Männer auf, die sich gleich an die Bücher machten. Als die vier Bücher nebeneinander auf Alisters Schreibtisch, neben dem Glaswürfel lagen, öffnete Lara Buch für Buch. In jedem der Bücher befand sich ein Amulett, das der Farbe des Einbandes entsprach. Die Amulette waren kleine Nachbildungen des Zeichens des Croft Manors - ein Schild mit einem großen C.

„Was hat das zu bedeuten Lara?", fragte Alister.

„Siehst du gleich.", erwiderte sie und nahm die vie Amulette in ihre Hand.

Sie ging hinter eine Statue, die Athene darstellen sollte und steckte die Amulette in vier kleine Einkerbungen, auf dem Sockel. Als sie das letzte Schild eingesetzt hatte, schon sich eines der Regale im Erdgeschoss zur Seite und ein kleiner Erker mit einem weiteren Regal kam zum Vorschein.

„Das ist ja wunderbar!", sagte der Historiker begeistert und lief gleich zu den vielen neuen Büchern.

„Schon toll, was sich mein Vater ausgedacht hat. Dort befinden sich alle seine Aufzeichnungen und viele Bücher, über mysteriöse Artefakte. Ich glaube, wir werden dort sicher was finden.", gab Lara stolz von sich und ging gemeinsam mit Tawarin zu Alister.

* * *

_Puh…hätte nicht gedacht, dass das jetzt so lang wird -lol- _

_Ich hoffe, dass es nicht allzu langweilig war!_


	19. Höhen und Tiefen

Kapitel 19 – Höhen und Tiefen

Durch das Fenster sah sie viele weiße Landschaften und Bergspitzen, die bis in den Himmel reichten. Lara saß gerade im Flugzeug und genoss die Aussicht. Mit dem Laptop auf ihren Oberschenkeln erhielt sie den Kontakt mit dem Croft Manor. Über einen Chat, den Zip programmiert hatte, konnten sie sich bequem unterhalten.

_Lara: Alsiter, konntest du schon etwas in den Büchern finden?_

_Alsiter: Noch nicht. Es sieht zwar nach wenig aus, aber da befinden sich Massen an Büchern. Ich und Twarain sind schon eifrig auf der Suche._

_Lara: Und was ist mit dem Splitter?_

_Alister: Da wir ihn nicht herausholen können, behindert das unsere Erörterung natürlich drastisch. Aber wir geben unser Bestes._

_Lara: Ok. Ich zähl auf euch ____ Ach übrigens; echt toll dieses Programm Zip ;-) _

_Zip: Danke! Man(n) tut , was man(n)kann g_

_Lara: Oh, ich kriege gerade einen Anruf. Moment!_

„Lara Croft."

„Hallo Miss Croft."

„Oh, Miss Nicklson. Wie schön von Ihenen zu hören.

„Die kann ich über sie nicht gerade sagen Miss Croft. Ich habe Ihnen doch gesagt, dass Sie mich regelmäßig über den Stand der Dinge informieren sollen. Warum haben Sie das nicht gemacht?"

„Es tut mir Leid, aber wir alle waren wohl zu beschäftigt mit der Suche nach Hinweisen auf unser Artefakt."

„Na immerhin bemühen Sie sich. Da freut mich. Wo sind Sie denn gerade?"

„Ich bin auf dem Weg nach Himalaya zum Tempel des Arun. Dort soll sich anscheinend die weiße Kugelhälfte befinden. Ich hoffe ich werde fündig."

„Schön schön schön. Wie hat Ihnen eigentlich meine Party gefallen? Es tut mir Leid, dass ich nicht kommen konnte, aber mir ist etwas dazwischen gekommen."

„Die Party war anfangs sehr gelungen, jedoch gab es später ein großes Durcheinander und…Oh, ich sehe gerade, dass wir gleich landen. Sobald ich etwas Neues weiß, melde ich mich sofort bei Ihnen."

„Tun Sie das. Auf Wiederhören Miss Croft."

_Ich hab ja ganz vergessen, dass ich sie anrufen sollte. Naja…_dachte sich Lara.

_Lara: Das war Nicklson! Später mehr! Ich muss weg. Tschau ___

_Alister: Bye._

_Zip: Bis später!_

Als Lara den Flughafen von Lugtha um 11Uhr hinter sich gelassen hatte, fuhr sie mit einem Schneemobil, das sie sich in einem Geschäft geliehen hatte zum Berg Shisha Pengrne. Denn dort sollte sich auch der Tempel des Arun befinden.

Mit Vollgas fuhr sie durch die Schneelandschaften.

Dabei hatte sie ihre Standartoutfit, wenn es in Schneegebiete ging. Einen blauen Pullover und eine warme Parkerjacke darüber, eine warme schwarze Hose, feste Stiefel, schwarze Lederhandschuhe und ihre Ausrüstung.

Die zwei 9-mm Pistolen, das LPS, einen Rucksack mit Verbandszeug, Munition und Wasser. Natürlich auch ihren Gurt mit Fernglas, Granaten und ihrem Haken.

* * *

„Endlich sind wir da", sprach sie in ihr Headset. 

„Der Berg Shisha Pengrne. Über 8010 Meter. Einer der vielen gigantischen Berge im Himalayagebirge.", erläuterte Alister.

„Dann machen wir uns mal auf den Weg.", sagte Lara und Parkte im Schneemobil in einer kleinen Höhle, die sich am Fuß des Berges befand.

„Dieses Gebirge ist gigantisch. Ich weiß nicht mal, wo ich hier anfangen soll. Dieser Berg scheint unendlich hoch zu sein."

„Einfach der Nase nach. Irgendwann werden wir schon auf etwas stoßen.", munterte Zip sie auf.

„Aber nicht, dass du einfrierst. Hier unten ist das Wetter noch ganz gut. Aber je höher du gehst, desto mehr Stürme werden dich sicher erwarten!", bemerkte Alister.

„Keine Angst. Ich schaff das!"

* * *

„Wow, schaut euch mal diese Aussicht an.", sagte Lara. 

Mittlerweile war sie schon ein ganzes Stück gegangen, doch von dem Tempel war nichts zu sehen.

„Echt klasse! Pass aber bloß auf, dass du nicht ausrutschst. Wer weiß, was da unten auf dich wartet.", hörte man Zip sagen.

„Und das Gebirge und die Hänge des Berges werden auch immer steiler. Sei vorsichtig.", sprach Alister.

Lara befand sich auf einer ebenen Fläche, die sich rund um den Berg schlängelte und so verschiedene Formen annahm. An manchen Stellen war sie groß und flach. An anderen wiederum steil, klein und unpassierbar.

Die Archäologin bog gerade nach links auf einer etwas größeren Fläche, als sie vor zwei Höhleneingängen stand.

„Oh. Was jetzt?", fragte Alsiter.

„Nimm einfach den Rechten. Rechts ist immer gut.", schlug der Hacker vor.

„Na gut. Dann nehmen wir den Rechten.", erwiderte Lara und ging auf den rechten Eingang zu.

Sie musste ihr LPS einschalten, als es in dem Durchgang zu dunkel wurde.

_Wo das wohl hinführt?_ Ging es ihr durch den Kopf.

Nach langem Gehen, konnte sie ein helles Licht erkennen. Da sie nicht mehr länger in diesem dunkeln Tunnel sein wollte, lief Lara zu dem hellen Licht.

Als endlich wieder Sonnenstrahlen ihr Gesicht berrührten, schaute sich die junge Frau um.

Sie war auf einer kleinen Plattform, die gute Sicht auf ein riesiges Tal gab.

Dieses Tal schien nur aus Eis und Schnee zu bestehen.

Gewaltige Gletscher zogen sich über einen hügeligen Untergrund und tausende Bergspitzen ragten seitlich von diesen heraus.

Weiter unten konnte man eine große Kerbe in einem der Gletscher erkennen.

Je weiter man nach hinten schaute, desto mehr und mehr Nebel versperrten einem die Sicht.

Lara stand fast an der Spitze des Gletschers, der bei dem Berg Shisha Pengrne anzufangen schien.

„Gut, und was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Zip.

„Das wüsste ich auch gerne. Hast du nicht vielleicht irgendwelche Karten von diesem Gebirge?", wollte Lara von ihrem Computerfachmann wissen.

„Moment. Unser Satellit kann uns sicher paar nützliche Bilder liefern.", antwortete er und fing an in die Tasten zu hauen.

„Ah, da haben wir ja was. Unser Berg Shisha, paar Gletscher, wieder Berge, Schnee...Eh, kannst du da was erkennen Alister?", murmelte Zip.

„Naja, leider nicht viel mehr als du Zip.", hab der Historiker von sich.

„Ja gut. Dann werden wir wohl so zu recht kommen müssen.", sagte Lara und nahm ihr Fernglas zur Hand.

Lara schaute nach unten und konnte nur einige Einkerbungen und Steine auf einem steilen Hang erkennen.

Dann schaute sie nach vorn und zoomte ran. Mehr als viele Bergspitzen konnte sie dort nicht erkennen.

Sie wand sich nach rechts und zoomte dann soweit, bis es nicht mehr ging.

„Jungs, ich glaube…ARGH!", stöhnte Lara auf.

Die Archäologin fiel nach vorne und verlor dabei ihr Fernglas.

„Lara, was ist los?!", kam es von beiden Männern.

„Ich…ich weiß nicht. Da war was und…", sagte sie immer noch erschrocken.

Plötzlich hörte sie ein Knacken. Die Plattform drohte runter zufallen.

Schnell stand Lara auf und drehte sich um, doch im nächsten Moment verlor sie den Boden unter den Füßen.

Sofort suchte sie nach einer Kante, um sich festzuhalten. Rechtzeitig erblickte sie eine und griff sofort nach dieser. Sie hörte, wie geräuschvoll die Schneemasse nach unten fiel und den steilen Hang beschädigte.

Ihr Adrenalin stieg und ihre Wangen wurden warm. Sie versuchte den Höhleneingang mit einem gekonnten Sprung zu erreichen, doch da hörte sie ein seltsames Krähen.

Sie schaute über ihre linke Schulter und sah, wie ein mächtiger Eisvogel auf sie zugeflogen kam.

„Lara, verschwinde da, bevor er dich mit seinem Schnabel aufspießt!", schrie Zip.

Die Archäologin stieß sich mit ihren Beinen ab, und sprang nach oben, kurz bevor der Vogel in das Eis mit seinem gewaltigen Schnabel eindrang.

Als die Lara wieder nach unten fiel, streckte sie ihre Beine aus und versuchte mit voller Kraft den Vogel mit diesen zu treffen.

Es gelang ihr auch und der Schnabel des Tieres brach ab.

Als der Vogel im Sturzflug nach unten flog, warf Lara ihren Haken aus, Dieser drang in das Eis ein und konnte so das Gewicht aushalten.

Lara machte es sich an der Eiswand in der gewohnten Stellung bequem und musste erstmal wieder ihre innere Ruhe finden.

Als ihr Herz wieder halbwegs normal schlug, meldete sie sich zu Wort.

„Unglaublich. Was war das?"

„Wichtig ist, dass du es überlebt hast. Pass bloß auf, dass dieses Vieh nicht noch mal zurückkommt.", sprach Alister.

„Und mein Fernglas?"

„Das finden wir sicher", sagte Zip, „Aber schau dir mal diesen Schnabel an."

„Ja, du hast Recht.", sagte Lara.

Sie streckte ihre Hand nach dem Schnabel und berührte ihn mit den Fingerspitzen.

Sie hatte gedacht Kälte zu spüren. Doch der Schnabel war angenehm warm. Sie konnte viele kleine Zähne im Schnabel erkennen und an der abgebrochenen Spitze ein Muster, das Fell ähnelte.

„Unfassbar, dass es so was gibt.", flüsterte sie.

„Lara, hast du vorher nicht etwas gesehen?", fragte Alister.

„Achja…stimmt. Da drüben.", Lara zeigte mit ihrem linken Finger nach links zu dem Krater.

„Ich habe da etwas glitzern sehen.", fügte sie hinzu.

„Gut, dann würd ich mich mal da auf den Weg machen.", bestimmte Zip.

„In Ordnung. Aber es wird nicht einfach.", erklärte Lara und bereitet sich auf eine große Kletterei vor.

Sie studierte das Gebirge und suchte sich einen Weg nach unten. Glücklicherweise waren auch hier viele Risse und Kanten, an denen sie sich gut festhalten konnte.

Für den Anfang entschied sie sich auf eine Plattform etwas weiter links unter ihr zu springen. Dazu seilte sie sich langsam auf Höhe der Plattform ab. Sie nahm etwas Schwung und landete auf dem Eissockel. Den Haken löste sie aus dem Eis mit einem kräftigen Ruck.

Lara schaute sich wieder um und sah einige Risse an dem vereisten Hang, der senkrecht nach unten führte.

Sie schaute weiter und sah, dass sie über diese Risse zu einem kleinen Loch in der Eiswand gelangen konnte.

Nach einem kurzen Aufwärmen, griff die Archäologin nach der Kante auf Augenhöhe und stützte sich mit den Beinen ab. Sie hangelte nach links bis zum Ende, nahm Schwung, stieß sich mit den Beinen von der Wand ab und griff dann sofort nach der anderen Kante.

Dies wiederholte sie zweimal, bis sie zu einer größeren Entfernung zwischen zwei Furchen kam. Die zu erreichende Furche war etwas tiefer.

Lara schaute, ob es noch einen anderen Ausweg geben könnte, doch sie musste es schaffen.

Sie griff fester in die Kante und schlug mit dem rechten Schuh ein kleines Loch in die Wand, um sich dann besser abzustoßen.

Wieder nahm sie Schwung, stieß sich mit voller Kraft mit dem rechten Schuh ab und versuchte die andere Kante so schnell wie möglich zu greifen. Mit der rechten Hand konnte sie gerade noch Halt finden und zog die Linke schnell nach oben, um sich mit beiden Händen halten zu können.

Der Boden des Loches bildete eine gerade Linie, sodass Lara sich nur nach links hangeln musste und sich dann in das Loch hochzog.

Sie setzte sich hin und fuhr sich mit der Hand über den Kopf und Stirn.

Nach einer kurzen Erholung ging es auch schon weiter.

Die Grabräuberin sah, dass sich unter ihr eine schiefe Plattform befand.

Gegenüber von dieser ragten einige dünne Eissockel hervor, die wie weiße Säulen aussahen.

Sie waren überall verstreut, doch wenn man sie richtig nützen würde, würde man zu einer ebenen Fläche gelangen.

Schon sprang Lara nach unten zu der Schneeplattform.

Gleich nachdem sie gelandet war, fing sie an in Richtung der Schneesäulen zu rutschen.

Im letzen Moment, sprang sie zur ersten Säule, auf der sie gekonnt landete.

Wieder musste sie an ihre Turnhalle im Croft Manor denken, in die sie vor kurzem etwas Ähnliches einbauen lies, nachdem sie von einer kleineren Reise zurückgekehrt war und solch ein Hindernis überwinden musste.

Lara streckte ihre Arme auseinander, um die Balance halten zu können. Als sie ihren Weg mehrmals durchgegangen war, sprang sie zur nächsten Säule und auch dieser Sprung gelang ihr.

Da die nächste Säule vor ihr zu weit weg war, drehte sie sich vorsichtig nach links und sprang dann zum nächsten Sockel. Dann drehte sie sich um 90° und landete auf der nächsten Säule.

_Nur noch zwei…_dachte sie sich.

Doch da hörte sie wieder das Krähen.

Sofort stieg ihr Puls ins Unermessliche.

Was, wenn sie runterfallen würde?

Ihre Hände fingen an zu schwitzen und Lara schaute in alle Richtungen, um die kommende Gefahr zu orten.

Plötzlich verlor sie die Balance und kippte nach hinten. Schnell streckte sie ihre Arme nach oben, um den Sockel zu greifen.

Noch immer schlug ihr Herz schnell und ihre Hände waren schon ganz nass.

Als das Krähen immer lauter wurde, hangelte sie sich schnell um den Sockel herum, drehte sich nach hinten und sprang dann zum nächsten Sockel.

Auch dieser war sehr kalt, sodass sie schnell handeln sollte.

Da spürte sie, wie etwas an ihrem Rucksack zog.

„Mistvieh!", schimpfte sie und wackelte mit ihrem Rücken hin und her, um den Vogel los zu werden.

Für einen kurzen Moment, ließ das Tier ab.

Sofort hangelte Lara rechtsrum und sprang dann auf die rettende Plattform.

Mit einem stöhnen stand sie auf und sah schon, wie sich der Vogel wieder näherte.

Lara wich mit einer Rolle nach hinten dem Angriff aus und holte ihre Pistolen aus dem ledernen Halfter.

Augenblicklich, fing sie an auf das Eistier zu schießen.

Dieses blieb jedoch unversehrt und richtet den Schnabel auf die Archäologin.

„Lara, der Kopf!", kam es von Zip.

Zwischen den Augen des Tieres war ein kleiner schwarzer Stein.

Sogleich zielte Lara zwischen die Augen des Vogels und noch bevor er die junge Frau erreichen konnte, zersplitterte er in tausend Eisstückchen in der Luft.

„Na endlich.", sagte Lara und kniete nieder.

„Das war echt klasse. Doch bis zum Ziel ist es noch weit.", sagte Alister.

„Wir müssten irgendwie über den Gletscher kommen.", sprach Lara und schaute sich um.

„Hey, wer sagts denn." Sie drehte sich um und streckte ihre Hand nach dem Fernglas aus.

„Und, was habe ich gesagt?", erwiderte Zip stolz.

Lara schaute durch das Fernglas zu der besagten Stelle.

Jetzt konnte sie einige Konturen sehen. Es sah aus wie eine riesige silberne Kugel, die sich ebenfalls ein Stück über dem Krater auf einer Plattform aus Eis befand.

Sie steckte das Fernglas an den gewohnten Platz und stand auf.

Da vernahm sie ein Knarzen.

„Was ist das?", fragte Alister.

Lara drehte sich nach hinten und sah, wie sich an der Kante zwischen Plattform und Eiswand Risse bildeten.

„Oh nein….", kam es von Lara, doch im nächsten Moment, fiel sie samt Eisscholle in die Tiefe Richtung Gletscher.

Schnell rammte sie den Haken in das Eis, und machte das Seil so kurz wie möglich. Sie kniete sich hin, um nicht von der Plattform zu Fallen.

Nach kurzer Zeit, landete sie samt Eisscholle auf dem Gletscher mit einem dumpfen Geräusch. Der Aufschlag, wurde dank dem weichen Schnee etwas gedämpft.

Gerade, als Lara den Haken wieder lösen wollte, fing die Scholle an sich zu bewegen.

Sie schaute nach oben, und sah, wie eine Lawine auf sie zukam.

„Scheiße Lara! Was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Zip voller Angst um seine Arbeitgeberin.

„Einen kühlen Kopf bewahren mein Lieber.", sagte Lara mit einer kämpferischen Stimme.

Schon rutschte die Eisscholle den Gletscher hinab.

Die junge Frau stelle sich auf die Plattform und behielt sowohl die Lawine hinter sich als auch das, was vor ihr war im Auge.

Die Scholle wurde immer schneller und es sah so aus, als würde sie die Schneemaße hinter sich abhängen.

Da bemerkte Lara, dass sie direkt auf den Krater zurutschte.

Nur noch einige Meter und sie würde in die Tiefe stürzen.

Lara versuchte den Haken aus dem Eis zu lösen, doch er steckte fest.

Wieder begann ihr Herz zu rasen.

Als sie merkte, dass alles sinnlos war, stürzte sie im nächsten Moment gemeinsam mit der Eisscholle in den tiefen Krater.

_Wow…5 Seiten in Word, bisher mein längstes Kapitel!Ich hoffe ihr wisst das zu schätzen -lol-_

_Ja ja.. da stürzt Lara in die Tiefe! Die Arme! -heul-_


	20. Alleingang

Ich bin kein Fan von langen Vorwörtern xD

Aber eins muss ich mal loswerden. Das alles würde übersichtlicher aussehen, wenn hier mal das Absatzmachen funktionieren würde!Das geht bei mir nämlich bei irgendwie nich...naja, ich hoff,dass es euch nicht so stört.

Ansonsten: Viel Spaß und Reviews nicht vergessen :-)

* * *

Kapitel 20 – Alleingang  


_Lara stand reglos auf einer Eisfläche._

_Ihr war kalt. _

_Plötzlich wurde alles schwarz um sie herum und Lara fing an zu fallen. Sie fiel und fiel und das ganze schien kein Ende zu nehmen._

_Sie wusste nicht mehr wo oben und unten war._

_Sie fiel und spürte, wie kalte Luft über ihren ganzen Körper strömte. _

_Sie hörte nichts._

_Dann schloss sie die Augen und spürte, wie im nächsten Moment etwas Weiches sie auffing._

_Es waren warme Arme, in denen ihr kalter Körper lag..._

Lara machte ihre Augen auf. Alles war verschwommen. Sie konnte nichts erkennen. Alles was sie vernahm, war grelles Licht.

Lara konnte nur mühsam atmen.

Ihr Kopf brummte, der Rücken tat ihr, ihre Gliedmaßen spürte sie nicht.

_Wo bin ich?_ War ihr erster Gedanke.

Sie wollte weg von hier - nach Hause.

„Z…z…Zip?", stöhnte sie.

Sie blinzelte einige Male mit ihren Augen und drehte ihren Kopf hin und her.

Langsam kam sie wieder zu sich.

Lara hob ihren rechten Arm und führte ihn zu ihrer Stirn. Sie fuhr mit der Hand über ihr Gesicht und legte anschließend den Arm auf ihren Bauch.

_Was ist passiert?_ Ging es ihr durch den Kopf.

Da kamen die ganzen Erinnerungen wieder.

Sie sah, wie sie auf einem Gletscher rutschte und dann in einen riesigen Krater fiel.

Sie fiel so lange, bis sie einfach nur die Augen schloss und den Schneemaßen über ihr zuhörte, wie geräuschvoll sie den Krater hinunterstürzten.

Lara schreckte auf und begann wild zu atmen.

Sie sah sich um.

Die junge Frau befand sich auf einem hohen Schneehügel. Ihr ganzer Unterleib war von Schnee überdeckt.

Sofort nahm sie den Schnee von ihren Beinen.

Ihre Hosen waren durch und durch nass.

Nur schwer konnte sie ihre Beine bewegen. Sie zog sie an sich und streckte sie dann wieder, bis sie sich im Schneidersitz hinsetzten konnte.

Wieder musterte Lara die Umgebung.

Links und rechts von ihr konnte sie nur Schneehügel erkenne, die sich unendlich weit auszudehnen schienen.

Unter ihr konnte sie festen Boden erkenne, der aus Eis bestand.

Als Lara nach oben schaute, konnte sie zwei riesige Wände aus Eis nach oben ins weiße Nichts ragen sehen.

Lara war in einem riesigen Gang, der kein Ende zu nehmen schien gefangen.

Die Archäologin rieb abwechselnd ihre Hände und Arme, um ihren Körper zu wärmen.

Dann richtete sie ihren Zopf und massierte sich anschließend die Schläfen, in der Hoffnung, dass die Kopfschmerzen aufhören würden.

Danach griff sie mit ihrer rechten Hand an ihr rechtes Ohr.

_Das Headset, wo ist es?_ Dachte sie panisch.

Lara schaute wild umher und grub mit ihren Händen im Schnee herum, bis die Schneemaße begann sich zu bewegen und samt Lara nach unten rutschte.

Die Archäologin streckte ihre Beine aus, sodass sie behutsam auf dem Boden landete.

Sie schaute hoch und sah, wie ihr Rucksack nach unten gerutscht kam.

Sie packte ihn und schaute nach, ob alle ihre Sachen noch da waren.

Nichts fehlte.

„Glück gehabt.", flüsterte sie zu sich.

Dann zog sie den Rucksack an und führte ihre Hände zu ihrem Waffengürtel.

Fernglas und Haken waren da.

Doch eine ihrer Pistolen fehlte.

„Mist…sie muss doch irgendwo sein.", sagte Lara.

Sie fing an in den Schneemaßen zu graben.

Als sie etwas Hartes spürte, ergriff sie es mit der rechten Hand und zog es dann heraus.

Ihr Headset.

Lara fiel ein Stein vom Herzen.

Sie wischte den Schnee von dem Headset ab, legte es ans Ohr und begann eine Frequenz zu suchen.

„Zip? Kannst du mich hören? Ich bins, Lara!", sprach sie hinein, doch keine Antwort.

Sie versuchte es noch mal, doch keiner antwortet ihr.

Missmutig nahm sie die Hand vom Ohr.

Sie atmete tief ein und schloss ihre Augen.

_Mach dir keine Sorgen, alles wird gut. _

Als sie hoch zu dem Schneehügel blickte, sah sie etwas leuchten.

Sie warf ihren Haken in die Richtung, holte ihn wieder ein und fing dann mit ihrer linken Hand ihre zweite Pistole.

„Wer sagts denn.", sagte sie überglücklich und steckte die Waffe an den gewohnten Platz.

„Hm, wo gehe ich jetzt am besten hin", fragte sie sich, „Vielleicht…"

Doch da hörte sie ein Heulen.

Sofort drehte sie sich nach rechts und begann zu rennen.

_Was war das nur?_

Lara vernahm einen Aufschrei und gleich darauf wieder ein Heulen. Dieses mal lauter.

Sie folgte dem Gang, als sie nach links abbiegen musste.

Wieder ein Heulen. Dann wurde es still.

Sie schien nicht mehr weit zu sein.

Sie griff nach ihren Waffen, als sie nach rechts abbog und dann in eine runde Halle kam, die aber wie der Gang keine Decke hatte und aus Eis bestand.

Lara sah nur noch, wie eine Art Gorilla zu Boden sank und sich dann in tausend Eissplitter auflöste.

_Was war das?_ Fragte sie sich in Gedanken.

Als sie sich dem Splitterhaufen näherte, begann sich dieser zu bewegen.

Erschrocken wich Lara einen Schritt nach hinten aus und sah dann, wie sich die kleinen Teilchen, wie ein Puzzel zu einem Tier zusammenfügten.

Vor ihr stand nun ein dreimeterhohes Monster, das aus Eis bestand.

Das Monster hatte die Form eines Gorillas, zwei Hörner auf dem Kopf, Zähne, die aus seinem Mund ragten und zwei gewaltige Hände mit Klauen dran.

Ehe Lara sich versah, kam ihr eine der beiden Hände entgegen und traf die Archäologin mitten in den Bauch.

Keuchend fiel Lara auf den Boden.

Schon nach wenigen Sekunden stand sie wieder auf und rannte dann um das Monster herum. Sie lief im Kreis und schoss auf das Tier.

Dieses blieb jedoch unbeeindruckt und riss sein gewaltiges Maul auf, um Lara damit zu schnappen.

Rechtzeitig rollte sich die junge Frau ab und schoss dann in die Augen des Monsters.

Augenblicklich fing das Tier an zu heulen.

Lara wusste nun, was zu tun war.

Gezielt lief sie wieder im Kreis, bis der Vieh wieder mit dem Maul nach ihr schnappte.

Lara vollbrachte wieder eine Rolle und zielte in die Augen des Monsters.

Wieder heulte das Tier auf und schleuderte dann mit seinen Armen herum.

Die junge Frau konnte der Attacke gerade noch mit einem Salto ausweichen und landete dann auf dem Rücken des Tieres.

Lara hielt sich mit einer Hand an einem der Hörner fest und schoss in den Hals des Monsters.

Im nächsten Moment, löste sich das Tier wieder in tausend Teile.

Die Archäologin freute sich über den Sieg und bemerkte, wie sich ein Stück Wand in der Höhle auflöste und den Weg zu einem Gang freigab.

Schnell lief Lara hinein und sah zu, wie sich eine neue Eiswand bildete und den Weg zurück nicht mehr ermöglichte.

Sie wechselte die Magazine ihrer Pistolen und folgte dem Gang, der dem vorherigen gleich war.

Schon nach kurzer Zeit stand sie wieder vor einer Eiswand. Diese löste sich auf und ein großer Saal kam zum Vorschein.

Es war ein großer Viereckiger Raum, in dem sich Lara nun befand.

Die Wände waren aus weißem Stein und glatt wie Spiegel. Auch der Boden bestand aus demselben Material, sodass es schien, als ob er mit den Wänden verschmelzen würde.

Wenn man nach oben blickte, schaute man in einen wunderschönen Sternenhimmel. Unzählige Sterne befanden sich auf der dunkelblauen Fläche und schufen eine wohltuende Atmosphäre.

Gegenüber dem Eingang befand sich auf der anderen Seite des Raumes eine schneeweiße Treppe, die zu einem silbernen Tor führte.

Auf der linken und rechten Wand befand sich jeweils eine Tür, die ebenfalls silber war.

„Einfach fantastisch", staunte Lara, „ Wenn die Jungs das nur sehen könnten…"

Sie ging in die Mitte des Raumes und entdeckte dabei eine Tafel im Boden, in die ein Text eingraviert war.

Lara übersetzte:

_Hier, im Tempel des Arun, soll unser Gott leben._

_Das Paradies auf Erden schenkte er uns,_

_so wollen wir ihm auch ein Paradies auf Erden schenken._

_Dich verehren werden wir auf Ewig,_

_denn dir verdanken wir unser Leben._

_Geweiht sei dies unserem Gott Arun!_

„Ich befinde mich hier im Tempel des Arun. Kaum zu glauben.", sprach Lara.

„Aber was war das nur für ein Volk? Diese Schrift hat eindeutig persische Wurzeln. Wenn sich die Àvla hier wirklich befinden soll, warum ist hier dann die Rede von Arun?", fragte sich Lara.

„Ach wenn ich doch nur Empfang hätte!"

Dann näherte sich Lara dem Tor. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass sich in diesem zwei Einkerbungen befanden.

Sofort wurde ihr klar, dass in diese zwei Schlüssel hinein mussten, um das Tor zu öffnen.

Die zwei Türen, die sich in dem Raum befanden gaben ihr weitere Sicherheit, mit diesem Gedanken richtig zu liegen.

Sie ging einige Schritte zurück, um einen weiteren Text zu lesen, der sich über dem Tor befand.

_Wer hier eindringt sei verdammt!_

_Ohne Erlaubnis ist er in das Heiligtum eingedrungen._

_Das Objekt seiner Begierde sicher unser Heiligstes ist._

_Das einzige, was von unserem Gott uns gegeben will er stehlen! _

_Wenn es sein Verlangen ist so soll er tun, doch versichert sei ihm,_

_dass er mit seinem Leben spielt._

Lara war sich sicher, dass sie nur einige Meter und ein silbernes Tor von Labea trennten.

Sie drehte sich um schaute einmal zur rechten und einmal zur linken Tür.

„Was würde Zip sagen?", fragte sich Lara mit einem Lächeln.

„Nimm rechts. Rechts ist immer gut."


	21. Gang der 1000 Fallen

_Endlich geht's mal wieder weiter! Ich musste mir wirklich in den Allerwertesten beißen, um weiter zu schreiben -lol-_

_Ich hoffe, dass es sich wenigstens gelohnt hat!_

Kapitel 21 – Gang der 1000 Fallen

Lara ging an der großen Tafel im Boden vorbei und stellte sich dann vor die Tür, die wiederum aus Eis bestand. Die Tür wurde von einem dicken silbernen Rand umrahmt. Direkt vor dem Eingang war eine Art Druckplatte im Boden, die nicht anders zu erwarten auch aus silber bestand und reichlich verziert war.

_Gang der 1000 Fallen_

Stand es über der Tür in großen Lettern aus Eis.

„1000 Fallen, die wohl mal wieder aktiviert werden müssen.", scherzte Lara und stieg auf die Druckplatte. Augenblicklich schob sich die Tür nach oben und gab den Weg in einen großen steinernen Gang frei.

Als Lara diesen betrat, schloss sich die Eistür hinter ihr sofort mit einem lauten Knall und hinterließ so einen langen Schall, der sich durch den ganzen Gang zog.

Schon im nächsten Moment begann der Boden zu beben.

Ohne lange nachzudenken lief Lara los, wobei das Beben unter ihren Füßen immer stärker wurde.

Hinter ihr fielen große Steinplatten in die Tiefe. Der Gang, durch den Lara lief, wurde mal enger, dann wieder breiter. Sie musste viele Kurven laufen.

Als Lara schließlich eine Brücke vor sich erkannte, beschleunigte sie noch mal kurz und erreichte so die Brücke ohne weitere Probleme.

Sie lehnte sich an das Geländer, wobei sie tief ein- und ausatmete.

Hinter sich konnte sie nur noch ein langes, tiefes, schwarzes Loch erkennen, aus dem sie glaubte unheimliche Stimmen zu hören.

_Genug ausgeruht, weiter geht's._ ging es der jungen Frau durch den Kopf und so betrat sie die Brücke.

Es war nur ein kurzer Weg, bis sie wieder festen Boden unter ihren Füßen hatte.

Lara sah vor sich wieder nur einen Gang, dessen Länge sie nicht einschätzen konnte.

Da bemerkte sie an den Wänden seltsame kleine Löcher.

„Dachte ich mir doch, dass die bald kommen würden.", sagte sie zu sich.

Lara konnte sich nach all den Jahren keinen Fallengang mehr ohne diese kleinen nervigen Pfeile vorstellen.

Ihrer Sache sicher lief sie auf die Falle zu und wollte schon springen, als zu ihrer Überraschung etwas seltsames passierte.

In der Luft erschien vor ihrem Gesicht eine scharfe Klinge. Sofort legte Lara ihren Kopf nach hinten und vernahm dann lauter surrende Geräusche. Sie schaute schnell nach unten und erkannte noch mehr von den scharfen Klingen. Um sicher zu landen, spreizte sie ihre Beine und landete so praktisch über einer scharfen Klinge.

Lara schaute sich um. Sie konnte es nicht fassen. Ihr siebter Sinn hatte wohl versagt. Anstatt dem erwarteten Pfeilregen, stand sie nun in einem Urwald voller scharfer Klingen und Messer.

Aus den Löchern schossen keine Pfeile, sonder ragten gewaltige Klingen heraus.

_Mist…noch mal Glück gehabt!_

„Und jetzt?"

Lara hatte sich schon einen Weg durch die Falle erdacht, als die Klingen plötzlich wieder surrend in den Löchern verschwanden.

„Nanu? Was soll das-?"

Doch im nächsten Moment kamen die Klingen wieder aus den Löchern heraus. Im letzten Augenblick konnte Lara eine halbwegs sichere Position annehmen, doch trotzdem erwischte sie eines Der Messer am rechten Arm, der unangenehm von ihrem Körper weghing.

„Ah!", schrie sie auf, „das wird nicht einfach. Ich darf keine Zeit verlieren." Schnell zog sie ihren blutenden Arm an sich und drückte ihre linke Hand an die blutende Stelle. Dann bannte sie sich so schnell wie möglich einen Weg durch die glänzenden Klingen.

Schon nach wenigen Schritten verzogen sich die Messer wieder in ihre Löcher und gaben so den Weg wieder frei.

Sofort lief Lara los, in der Hoffnung diese Falle bald überstanden zu haben. Sie legte ihre ganze Kraft in die Beine und legte einen schnellen Sprint hin. Doch schon im nächsten Moment schossen die Klingen wieder aus ihrem Versteck. Blitzschnell stoppte Lara und kam so ins Rutschen. Ungewollt fiel sie nach hinten und landete so unsanft auf ihrem Rücken. Sie hörte ein lautes Surren an ihrem Ohr und schon waren die Klingen wieder zu sehen. Noch im Fall zischten sie an ihrem Körper vorbei. Über ihr Gesicht und den restlichen Brustkorb flogen die Klingen nur vorbei, doch eines der Messer schnitt ihr eine tiefe Wunde in die rechte Wade.

Lara schrie auf und sah, wie ihr rechtes Hosenbein binnen weniger Sekunden eine dunkelrote Farbe annahm.

Der Schmerz war so stark, dass sie vor ihren Augen lauter kleine helle Punkte sah und ein leises Piepen im Ohr vernahm.

Lara meinte Tränen auf ihrer Wange zu spüren.

Das Blut ihrer Wunder tropfte auf den Boden und erwischte ab und zu die eisigen Messer, die sich dadurch rot färbten.

Als sie sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte, starte sie wie gebannt auf die Klingen. Sie würde wieder loslaufen, wenn sich die Messer zurückgezogen haben. Lara würde nicht so schnell laufen können, aber daran wollte sie im Moment nicht denken.

Als die Klingen vor ihren Augen mit dem bekannten Surren wieder verschwanden stand die Archäologin schnell wieder auf und fing an zu laufen.

Das Ende war nicht mehr weit. Mit jedem Schritt, den sie lief, fiel es ihr schwerer voranzukommen.

Hinter sich hinterließ sie hie und da rote Blutflecken. Sie spürte, wie das Blut ihrer Wunde in ihren Schuh floss.

_Nur noch paar Meter…_ging es Lara durch den Kopf.

Doch da hörte sie wieder das Kommen der Klingen. Schnell sprang Lara mit ihrem linken Bein ab, sodass sie flach über dem Boden schwebte. Sie landete unsanft auf ihrem Bauch.

Mit stark pochendem Herz lag sie wieder auf dem steinernen Grund.

Lara blickte nach hinten und sah, dass sie die Falle überstanden hatte. Nur die Fußspitze ihres linken Beines berührte eine der Klingen leicht.

_Geschafft!_ Dachte sie sich und legte sich dann auf den Rücken.

Sofort holte Lara Verbandszeug aus ihrem Rucksack und behandelte damit ihre tiefe Wunde.

Der Verband und das spezielle Spray funktionierten zwar gut, aber die Blutung vollkommen stoppen konnten sie nicht.

„Besser das als gar nichts.", ermutigte sich Lara und schaute dann wieder auf die Falle.

„So was muss ich mir unbedingt besorgen…", grübelte sie und setzte eine faszinierte Miene auf.

Dann stand die junge Frau auf und wand den Klingen den Rücken zu.

Lara folgte dem Gang weiter, wobei sie sich einige Schlücke aus ihrer Wasserflasche gönnte.

Sie bog nach rechts ab und blieb nach einigen Metern vor einem gewaltigen Loch stehen.

Vor ihr waren unzählige Pfeiler, die in dem großen Loch willkürlich verteilt waren. Dazu kamen starke Windstöße aus großen Löchern, die in den Wänden waren. Auf der anderen Seite des Loches konnte Lara festen Boden erkennen.

„Das ganze erinnert mich irgendwie an Louvre. Umso leichter wird es wohl zu bewältigen.", sagte sie und kam dem Loch näher.

Ihre Wade schmerzte zwar immer noch, doch das musste sie einfach schaffen.

Lara studierte die Windstöße und die Anordnung der Pfeiler.

Leider musste sie feststellen, dass die Windstöße kamen und gingen, wann sie wollten und die Pfeiler nicht gerade einfach zu überwinden sein könnten.

Sie dachte sich grob einen Weg über das tiefe Loch und bemühte sich möglichst mittig den Weg auf die andere Seite einzuschlagen.

Lara trat auf den ersten Pfeiler mit ihrem rechten Fuß. Da sie sich wieder auf ihre Beine konzentrieren musste, schmerzte ihre Verletzung umso mehr.

Sie versuchte den Schmerz zu vergessen und mit großer Anstrengung gelang ihr das auch.

Der linke Fuß kam nach und so hielt Lara das Gleichgewicht mit beiden Armen. Da kein Windstoß gerade da war, sprang sie auf den nächsten Pfeiler vor ihr und dann wieder auf einen, der etwas weiter rechts war. Als dann ein Windstoß unerwartet von rechts kam, wurde Lara nach links gedrängt. Sofort streckte sie ihren linken Fuß nach einem Pfeiler aus und konnte die Balance gut halten. Schnell sprang sie wieder weiter nach vorne, landete sicher und hatte den nächsten Pfeiler auch wieder gefunden. Sie sprang los, doch da erwischte sie ein starker Windstoß von links, der Lara aus der Bahn warf. Sie versuchte auf einem Pfeiler weiter rechts zu landen. Mit dem rechten Fuß erreichte sie diesen unsanft, sodass ihre Wade wieder anfing zu pochen. Durch den Schmerz abgelenkt verlor sie das Gleichgewicht. Sie kippte nach rechts, doch zu ihrem Glück kam von dort gerade ein Windstoß, der sie wieder aufrichtete. Schnell sprang sie auf einen weiteren Pfeiler und dann auf einen nächsten.

Noch bevor ein weiterer Windstoß sie erreichte, landete Lara mit einem großen Sprung auf der anderen Seite.

„Wieder eine Falle überstanden. Schade, dass die Jungs nicht dabei sind.", sprach Lara in Gedanken versunken und legte ihre Hand an das Headset. Als der Schmerz wieder stärker wurde, beugte sie sich nach unten und massierte kurz ihre Wade.

Wieder folgte sie dem Gang, als sie lautes Knacken hörte und dann sah, wie ein Stück Stein rechts neben ihr auf dem Boden landete.

Lara schaute nach oben und sah, wie die Decke bebte. Im nächsten Moment fiel ein großer Brocken in die Tiefe Richtung Lara. Mit einer Rolle nach rechts wich die Archäologin diesem aus. Lara stand auf und sah, wie diesem einen Brocken viele weitere folgten.

Die Gefahr wurde ihr bewusst und schon lief sie los.

Den Kopf nach oben gerichtet lief sie gerade aus.

Immer wieder musste sie einmal nach rechts und dann gleich wieder links ausweichen. Der Boden bebte und die Knackgeräusche wurden intensiver.

Als wieder ein größerer Brocken auf sie zugerast kam, machte Lara eine Rolle nach vorne und nahm den Schwung der Rolle auf, um eine Salto zu vollbringen.

Wieder legte sie einen Sprint ein und wich den Steinen gekonnt aus.

Als sie dann über ein Kniehohes Hindernis gesprungen war, raste eine gewaltige steinerne Wand hinter ihr von der Decke zu Boden und versperrte den Rückweg. So schnell diese Wand aufgetaucht war, so schnell war die Gefahr verschwunden.

Lara blickte auf die Wand und wischte sich den Staub von ihrer Jacke. Doch da wurde sie durch ein lautes Krachen erschrocken.

Sie blickte nach hinten und sah, wie eine riesige Kugel, gefolgt von unzählig vielen kleinen auf sie zukam.

Schnell drehte sich Lara um und rann los.

Der Gang, in dem sie vor den Kugeln floh, war groß und hatte eine Runde Decke, sodass die große Kugel, die Lara jagte genau reinpasste.

Die Archäologin fing an zu keuchen, denn ihr Mund wurde ganz trocken. Sie wusste, dass sie irgendwas unternehmen musste. Da bemerkte sie, dass der Gang nach einigen Metern aufhörte.

Eine Sackgasse.

Lara riss ihre Augen auf und schaute sich sofort um. Sie sah, wie die Kugeln bedrohlich näher kamen.

Wenn jetzt nichts passieren würde, würde Lara von den Kugeln an der Wand zerquetscht werden.

Da erblickte sie über ihr einen goldenen Ring, der an der Decke hing. Ohne lange nachzudenken, warf sie ihren Haken nach diesem aus und lies sich dann hochziehen.

Er klinkte ein und durch das Gewicht bewegte sich der Ring nach unten. Unter Lara erschien ein großes Loch. Die junge Frau blickte von oben zur der riesigen Kugel und sah, wie diese mit den Kleinen in das großes Loch fiel.

„Puh…noch mal Glück gehabt.", keuchte sie.

Lara blickte hoch und sah einen kleinen Eingang über dem großen Loch, in dem sich nun die Kugeln befanden.

Aus dem Eingang kam helles, hellblaues Licht.

Sofort fing Lara an in Richtung Eingang zu schwingen. Als sie gerade losspringen wollte, bemerkte sie einige dicke Pfähle, die von der Decke hingen.

„Wie passend.", sagte sie erfreut und richtet sich zu einem der Pfähle aus.

Als sie hoch genug war, sprang Lara ab, klinkte den Haken aus und schnappte sofort mit ihren Armen nach dem großen Pfahl. Sie umschlang diesen auch noch mit ihren Beinen, um mehr Halt zu bekommen. Sie konzentrierte sich kurz und sprang dann zu dem nächsten. Sie drehte sich auf die andere Seite, sammelte kurz ihre Kräfte und sprang dann auf den nächsten Pfeiler. Als sie jedoch merkte, dass dieser nach unten rutschte, sprang Lara sofort zum letzen Pfahl und von diesem zu dem hellblau erleuchtendem Loch.

Sie hielt sich mit ihren Händen an der Kante fest und zog sich dann hoch.

Sie lockerte sich kurz aus und trank einen Schluck Wasser.

Mit dem Arm vor den Augen, ging sie durch das helle Loch.

Nun stand sie in einem runden Raum, der dem Eingang zum Tempel des Aruns sehr ähnelte. Die Wände waren ebenfalls weiß und es waren viele silberne Gravierungen und Statuen zu sehen. Das einzig blaue in diesem Raum war eine durchsichtig, leuchtende Wand. Lara näherte sich ihr. Sie nahm den Arm runter und erkannte auf der anderen Seite einen silbernen Schlüssel mit einem blauen Diamanten als Griff.

„Das muss er sein. Der erste Schlüssel zum Tor. Das Tor, hinter dem sich die weiße Hälfte der Àvla befindet.", staunte Lara und streckte die Hand nach dem Schlüssel aus. Doch als sie die leuchtende Wand berührte, durchfuhr sie ein heftiger Schmerz, der einem Stromschlag ähnelte. Sofort zog sie ihren Arm weg und schüttelte ihn kurz.

„Hätte ich mir gleich denken können. Hm…"

Lara schaute sich in dem Raum um, als ihr eine der Statuen besonders auffiel. Lara näherte sich ihr und begutachtete eine silberne Tafel, die die silberne Frau hielt.

„Vielleicht…", grübelte sie und versuchte die Tafel zu lockern. Diese lies sich unerwartet leicht bewegen und so ging Lara mit dem silbernen Tablett wieder zu der mysteriösen Wand.

Lara kniete sich hin und legte die Tafel auf den Boden. Dann hob sie diese langsam mit ihren Händen immer höher.

Laras Plan schien aufzugehen.

Die hellblaue Wand lies sich durch die Tafel unterbrechen. Das Licht der Wand wurde von der Tafel reflektiert und bot so freien Durchgang zu dem Schlüssel.

Nun hielt Lara das Tablett über ihrem Kopf und konnte so zu dem Schlüssel.

Behutsam legte sie die Tafel auf den Boden und näherte sich dann dem Podest, auf dem der Schlüssel lag.

Die Archäologin streckte ihre Hand nach dem Schlüssel aus und schaute sich noch mal kurz um. Dann umfasste sie ihn mit der rechten Hand und zog ihn an sich.

„Wunderschön.", sprach sie.

Doch da begann der Boden wieder zu beben.

Schon im nächsten Moment erschien ein Loch unter Laras Füßen, in das sie hineinfiel.

Schnell steckte sie den Schlüssel in ihre Jacke und schaute nach unten.

Sie landete hart mit ihren Füßen auf einer glatten Rampe. Noch bevor sie sich umsehen konnte, fing sie an zu rutschen.

Lara befand sich in einem hohen Raum, der voll von solchen Rampen waren, die dazu noch mit Fallen bestückt waren.

_Arun macht es mir echt nicht leicht _dachte sie sich und schaute nach vorne.

Lara sah einen Riss in der Rampe, den sie mit einem Sprung jedoch schnell hinter sich gebracht hatte.

Dann erschienen vor ihr scharfe Klingen.

Um der ersten zu entkommen, duckte sie sich. Sofort sprang sie hoch um der nächsten auszuweichen und bewegte dann ihre Taille nach links, um die nächste zu überwinden. Doch da kam sie ins schleudern. Lara fuchtelte wild mit ihren Armen umher, wobei sie mit ihrer rechten Hand gegen eine der Klingen schlug.

Ihr Handgelenk schmerzte.

Gerade als sie ihr Gleichgewicht wieder gefunden hatte, musste sie auch schon wieder weiteren Klingen ausweichen. Diesmal waren mehrere übereinander.

Schnell stieß sich Lara mit ihrem linken Fuß von einem der Messer ab, sodass sie über die restlichen springen konnte.

Auf der anderen Seite ging sie tief in die Knie, um die Balance nach der Landung zu halten.

Dann ging es in die Kurve.

Lara spürte, dass sie immer schneller wurde.

Wieder musste sie über mehrere Risse hinwegspringen. Dann wurde der Gang schmäler.

Die Decke über ihr kam immer näher, sodass Lara sich bücken musste. Sie spürte, wie die Eiswand ihren Rucksack berührte und so ihren Oberkörper weiter nach unten drückte.

Da sah sie vor sich Klingen, die aus der Eisdecke kamen.

Ohne nachzudenken lies sich Lara nach links fallen.

Schnell ergriff sie mit ihren Händen die glatte Kante der Rampe. Doch statt stehen zu bleiben, rutschte sie an der Seite weiter.

Sie durfte nicht loslassen, sonst würde sie in die Tiefe stürzen.

Als der Messerurwald zu ende war, stieß sich Lara mit ihren Füßen von der Rampe ab und führte sie dann gleich wieder auf diese.

Sie rutschte auf den Knien kurz weiter und richtete sich dann wieder langsam auf.

Sie atmete glücklich aus und lies den kalten Fahrtwind in ihr Gesicht wehen.

Als sie nach vorne blickte, sah sie eine schwarze Öffnung, die sich jedoch langsam schloss.

Um noch schneller zu werden, beugte sich Lara nach unten.

Kurz vor der Öffnung legte sie sich auf den Bauch, um durch diese hindurch zu rutschen.

Das Tor schloss sich hinter ihr.

_Geschafft…_freute sie sich in Gedanken.

Sie prüfte nach, ob der Schlüssel noch in ihrer Jacke war und holte ihn dann heraus.

Fasziniert begutachtete sie diesen.

Dann nahm sie eine Spiegelung im Schlüssel wahr.

Es schien, als würde hinter ihr ein heller Fleck immer dunkeler werden.

Schnell drehte sich Lara um und sah, wie sich ein weiterer Durchgang langsam schloss.

Schnell lief sie auf ihn zu und machte lange Schritte.

Kurz bevor das Tor sich schloss, lies sich Lara nach hinten fallen und rutschte dann durch den Eingang auf ihrem Rücken durch.

Das Tor schloss sich und Lara war auf der anderen Seite heil angekommen.

„Glück gehabt.", keuchte Lara und blickte nach oben.

Über ihr war ein großer Sternenhimmel.

Als sie aufstand, stellte Lara fest, dass sie sich wieder in der großen Eingangshalle vom Tempel des Arun befand.

_Findet ihr nicht auch, dass sich mein Schreibstil über die paar Wochen/Monate geändert hat? Ich hoffe, dass euch das nicht stört!_

_Oh ja, jetzt hat Lara den Gang der 1000 Fallen überstanden. Doch wie geht's jetzt weiter? Ihr wollt es wissen? Dann liest doch einfach Kapitel 22 -g-_

_Achja, nach so langer Zeit will ich doch mal wieder GANZ VIELE REVIEWS von euch als Ansporn ;-)_

_Danke im Voraus!!!!!!!!!! _


	22. Aus Ein wird Drei

_Und schon geht's wieder weiter ;-)_

_Ich hoffe, dass es so spannend bleibt, wie bisher!_

Kapitel 22 – Aus Ein wird Drei

„Nicht schlecht, nicht schlecht."

„Wer ist da?!", sagte Lara und blickte durch die Halle.

„Was denn? Erkennst du meine Stimme etwa nicht mehr?", wurde ihr geantwortet.

Lara schaute um eine große Säule herum.

„Sollte ich?", fragte sie.

„Ah, wie ich sehe hast du den blauen Schlüssel. Das freut mich.", sprach die Stimme.

Sofort zog Lara den Schlüssel an ihre Brust und musterte die Halle skeptisch.

„Sei doch nicht so misstrauisch. Jetzt können wir das Tor doch öffnen."

Lara meinte etwas Hellgrünes aufleuchten gesehen zu haben. Schnell lief sie auf die Stelle zu.

„Hab ich dich!"

Lara wurde an ihren Schultern gepackt und blickte hoch.

„Jason!", sagte sie erschrocken, „Was willst du denn hier?"

„Das Selbe wie du würde ich mal sagen Lara.", sprach Jason und schaute die junge Frau mit seinen dunkelblauen Augen an.

Lara riss sich aus seinen Armen los und musterte in misstrauisch.

Sie sah, dass er in der rechten Hand den selben Schlüssel wie sie hatte, nur, dass seiner einen hellgrünen Diamanten als Griff hatte.

„Woher hast du den?", fragte sie Jason.

„Ich war im _Gang der 1000 Rätsel_. Ich bin mir sicher, dass das eine gute Entscheidung war.", sagte er und schaute auf Laras Verletzungen.

„Weichei.", erwiderte Lara spöttisch.

Jason setzte eine skeptische Miene auf.

„Nun gut. Ich würde mal sagen, dass du mir jetzt deinen Schlüssel gibst, damit ich das Tor öffnen kann. Ich hoffe, dass wir so einer Meinungsverschiedenheit, wer nun das Tor öffnen darf entgehen können.", sagte er, lächelte kurz und schnappte dann nach Laras Schlüssel.

„Nichts da", sagte sie und wich einen Schritt zurück.

„Lara gib mir jetzt einfach den Schlüssel oder, oder –„

„Oder was? Willst du mich etwa umbringen?", fragte Lara und musterte Jason von oben nach unten.

„Nicht ganz", antwortete er und kam auf Lara mit einem hohen Tempo zugerast.

Lara konnte gerade noch ausweichen, indem sie über Jason sprang.

„Du hast es ja nicht anders gewollt.", warnte Lara und stellte sich in Kampfposition.

„Keine Waffen. Ein fairer Kampf.", entschied Jason und schaute zu Lara.

„Ich schätze, dass ich so und so im Vorteil liege. Durch deine Verletzungen bist du ziemlich geschwächt meine Liebe.", stellte er fest und lächelte kurz auf.

„Dann kennst du mich wohl noch nicht.", meinte Lara und sprach sich in Gedanken Mut zu.

Schon im nächsten Moment kam Jason wieder auf sie zugerannt.

Er streckte seinen linken Arm aus, um den blauen Schlüssel zu erwischen. Lara wich mit einem Seitwärtssalto aus und steckte dabei den Schlüssel in ihre Jacke.

Als sie landete schlug Jason mit seinem Fuß in ihre Richtung. Schnell duckte sich Lara nach unten und versuchte Jason mit ihrem linken Fuß in die Kniekehle zu schlagen.

Doch er wich gekonnt aus und reichte dann Lara seine Hand.

„Deine Hilfe brauche ich nicht.", erwiderte sie auf seine Geste und stand mit einem eleganten Rückwärtsflickflack wieder auf.

„Nicht schlecht. Wo hast du das gelernt? Im Zirkus?"

„Ha ha ha, sehr witzig du Steinblock.", antwortete Lara unberührt.

Jason lachte kurz auf und holte dann mit seinem rechten Arm aus.

Lara bückte sich leicht nach links und kickte dann mit ihrem rechten Bein in Jasons Bauch.

Sie wunderte sich, was für harte Bauchmuskeln er doch hatte.

Doch da durchfuhr sie wieder der Schmerz ihrer Wunde.

„Das tat nicht sehr weh Liebes.", sprach er und drehte sich zu ihr um.

Lara schloss für einen kurzen Augenblick ihre Augen und spürte, wie Jasons Faust sie in den Rücken traf. Sogleich fiel Lara auf den Boden.

„Ich hab doch gleich gesagt, dass deine Verletzungen dich behindern werden.", sprach er zu Lara und es schien so, als ob in seiner Stimm ein Hauch Mitleid zu erkennen war.

Doch da traf Jason ein starker Tritt ins Gesicht vom Boden aus.

Er taumelte nach hinten.

Sofort stand Lara auf und nutze die Chance um Jason eine Reihe weiterer Schläge zu verpassen.

Sie schlug ihm mit ihrer Faust ins Gesicht und verpasste ihm einen kräftigen Tritt in die Brust.

Jason wich immer weiter nach hinten und hustete auf. Er legte seine Arme schützend vor das Gesicht.

Wieder trat ihm Lara in die Brust und versetzte ihm dann einen Kinnhacken.

Jason fiel zu Boden.

„Na, zu viel versprochen?", fragte sie spöttisch.

Jason hustete kurz.

„Nicht schlecht, aber ich bin noch lange nicht fertig.", erwiderte er und streckte seine Hände nach Laras Wunde aus.

Er drückte auf den Verband so stark, dass Lara ein heftiger Schmerz durch den ganzen Körper fuhr.

„Du Scheißkerl!", schrie sie auf und sank zu Boden.

„Man tut, was man kann.", meinte Jason nur und setzte sich auf Lara drauf.

Er öffnete ihren Parker und suchte dann nach dem Schlüssel.

Lara schlug mit den Beinen umher und versuchte mit den Händen Jasons Arme wegzubekommen, doch er war einfach zu stark.

Mehrmals berührte er sie unangenehm an der Brust, bis er den Schlüssel gefunden hatte.

Er hielt ihn Lara vors Gesicht.

„Danke Süße.", sagte er nur und steckte den Schlüssel in seine Hosentasche.

„Du kannst mich mal.", erwiderte Lara und spuckte Jason ins Gesicht.

„Nana, das gehört sich nicht für eine Lady.", sagte er kopfschüttelnd und wisch sich mit seiner Hand über das Gesicht.

Dann packte er die junge Frau an den Armen und ging von ihr runter. Er zerrte die Archäologin zu einer der Säulen und band sie an diese, sodass Lara ihre Arme nicht mehr bewegen konnte.

„Mach es dir bequem, ich bin gleich wieder da.", hauchte er ihr ins Ohr und ging dann zu dem silbernen Tor.

Lara spürte, wie der Zorn in ihr stieg und stieg. Sie könnte diesen Mann nur so mit Schimpfwörtern übergießen, doch sie brachte kein Wort raus.

_Lass die was einfallen, lass die was einfallen…_murmelte sie.

Schon nach wenigen Augenblicken hatte Lara einen Plan.

Sie fing an das Seil an der scharfen Kante der Säule zu reiben.

Als Jason den blauen Schlüssel in das linke Loch steckte, hatte sich Lara schon fast befreit.

„Ich habs!", freute sie sich, als sie das Seil durchtrennt hatte.

Sie drehte sich langsam in Jasons Richtung und sah, wie er gerade den grünen Schlüssel in das vorgesehene Loch steckte. Er drehte beide Schlüssel zweimal nach innen. Dann stellte er sich vor das Tor auf eine Druckplatte. Schon nach wenigen Sekunden war ein lautes Knarren zu hören und das Tor öffnete sich, indem es sich in zwei Teile teilte, die dann in den Wänden verschwanden.

Langsam schritt Jason durch das Tor.

Doch da sah er, wie eine Gestalt links von ihm vorbeiraste.

„Hey! Was soll das?", fragte er laut.

„Ich hole nur das, was mir zugesteht!", schrie ihm Lara zu und rannte in die Mitte des großen weißen Raumes.

Sofort lief Jason ihr hinterher.

„Da ist sie, die weiße Hälfte.", staunte Lara und hielt vor einem runden Tisch, der so weiß war wie die Unschuld selbst an.

Auf ihm befand sich ich in einer kleinen Mulde eine durchsichtige Kugelhälfte.

Das ganze wurde von einem hellen Lichtstrahl, der von der Decke kam beschützt.

„Die weiße Hälfte der Àvla.", sprach Lara gebannt und betrachtete das Artefakt von allen Seiten.

Die junge Frau streckte schon ihre Hand nach dem Artefakt, als Jason diese packte.

„Glaubst du nicht, dass das zu einfach ist?", fragte er.

„Auf einmal wieder auf meiner Seite?"

„Ich will nur nichts riskieren.", antwortete er und schaute der jungen Frau tief in die Augen.

Sie erwiderte den Blick für einen kurzen Moment, als ihr etwas Seltsames hinter Jason auffiel.

„Pass auf!", sagte sie und duckte sich.

Etwas Schwarzes flog über die Köpfe der beiden hinweg.

„Was war das?", fragte Jason völlig perplex und schaute sich im Raum um.

Lara nutze die Chance und streckte ihre Hand wieder nach der weißen Kugelhälfte aus, als das schwarze Etwas wieder an ihr vorbei flog und samt der weißen Kugelhälfte verschwand.

„Mist!", ärgerte sich Lara und schaute nach oben.

„Da ist es!", sagte Jason.

Lara schaute nach oben und sah, wie ein schwarzer Fleck an den Wänden hochkletterte.

Schnell warf Lara ihren Haken in seine Richtung aus und zog sich so schnell wie möglich hoch. Als sie die Gestalt schon fast erreicht hatte, holte Lara Schwung und sprang auf die mysteriöse Gestalt zu.

Sie packte sie an den Füßen, doch ehe sie etwas weiter tun konnte, schüttelte der Feind seine Beine, sodass Lara loslassen musste und nach unten fiel.

Sie sah, wie die Gestalt über ein Loch nach draußen gelang und dann von einem Hubschrauber geholt wurde und samt diesen verschwand.

Sie vergaß ganz, dass sie fiel und landete unerwartet in Jasons Armen.

„Das ging ja noch mal gut!", sagte dieser und schaute Lara beschützerisch an.

„Gut? Das ging gut?!", erwiderte Lara verärgert und riss sich von Jason los.

„Wir wissen nicht wer oder was das eben war. Die weiße Hälfte ist weg und dazu kommt, dass sie vielleicht in falsche Hände geraten ist!"

„Nun beruhig dich doch. Sei froh, dass wir beide noch am Leben sind. Wer weiß, was dieses Etwas noch hätte anstellen können.", sagte Jason.

Lara schaute Jason unverständlich an.

„Sag mal, ist dir das Artefakt eigentlich wichtig oder spielst du nur? Vielleicht verbirgst du aber auch etwas vor mir, dass ich nicht wissen sollte?", fragte Lara indem sie ihren Ton Wort für Wort sank und sich Jason langsam Schritt für Schritt näherte.

„Das einzige was ich weiß ist, dass ich jetzt für meinen Teil verschwinde.", antwortete er und holte einige Haken und ein Seil aus seinem Rucksack.

„Gut, dann geh doch. Aber eins sage ich dir. Wenn jemand von uns beiden das Artefakt bekommt, dann bin das ich.", flüsterte Lara Jason zu und kam ihm erwartungsvoll noch näher, sodass sie die Wärme seine Körpers schon spüren konnte.

Jason legte seine Arme um Laras Taille und schaute abwechselnd auf ihren Mund und ihre Augen.

Lara tat es ihm gleich und näherte sich seinen Lippen.

„Oh nein Süße. So was zieht bei mir nicht. Noch nicht…", sagte Jason belustigt und löste sich mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung von Lara.

„Man sieht sich.", waren seine letzten Worte, als er von seinem Seil in hohem Tempo hochgezogen wurde und dann auch durch das Loch verschwand.

Lara wusste nicht mehr was sie denken sollte.

Was hatte sie sich nur dabei gedacht? Wollte sie so wirklich nur an Informationen kommen oder steckte mehr dahinter?

Sie rieb sich mit ihren Händen über das Gesicht, um auf andere Gedanken zu kommen.

„Zeit hier zu verschwinden.", sagte sie sich.

Sie holte ihre Pistolen und schoss damit auf ihren Haken, der immer noch in der Eiswand steckte. Er löste sich und fiel in Laras rechte Hand.

Erneut warf sie ihn wieder hoch und zog sich dann an ihm nach oben. Sie streckte ihre Hände nach dem Loch aus, nahm Schwung und zog sich dann hoch. Oben angelangt löste sie ihren Haken wieder aus der Eiswand und steckte ihn an den gewohnten Platz.

„Endlich draußen!", freute sie sich und atmete tief ein.

Da hörte sie seltsame Stimmen in ihrem Ohr.

„-- nichts passiert!"

„Ich tu doch schon mein Bestes!"

„Lass mich mal ran!"

Lara konnte es nicht glauben.

„Zip? Bist du das? Hey ich bins, Lara! Hörst du mich?", sprach die Archäologin in ihr Headset.

„Lara? Lara! Yeah! Alister, ich hab es geschafft! Ich hab Lara wieder belebt!", schrie Zip in Laras Ohr.

„Oh mann, bin ich froh dich zu hören Zip.", sagte Lara freudestrahlend.

„Hallo Lara. Zum Glück bist du noch wohlauf. Was war denn los?", fragte Alister.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, aber meine Gedanken schlagen gerade Purzelbäume. Es wäre nett, wenn ihr mir mal einen Hubschrauber bringen würdet.", sprach Lara.

„Würden wir ja gerne, aber wo bist du denn überhaupt?", fragte Zip.

Lara holte ihr Fernglas und erkundete die Gegend um sie herum.

„Jungs, ihr werdet es mir nicht glauben, aber ich bin nur ein paar hundert Meter über dem Flughafen von Lugtha."

_Ohja, ein Kapitel, dass viele Fragen offen lässt was?_

_Ich hoffe, dass es euch trotzdem gefallen hat! _

_Ich warte wieder gebannt auf TOLLE reviews!_

_Eure lara4ever_


	23. Weitere Betrüger?

_So, ich hab ja gesagt dass ich am Ende noch bissal was hinzugefügt habe, damit es bei Kapitel 24 logisch weitergehen kann! Ansonsten..viel Spaß )_

Kapitel 23 – Weitere Betrüger?

Die Tür des Croft Manors öffnete sich und Lara betrat das Foyer.

Ein dicker Wärmeschwall umgab ihren ganzen Körper und lies sie den ungemütlichen Rückflug schlagartig vergessen.

„Schön, dass sie wieder da sind Lady Croft.", sprach Winston und lies die große Tür hinter ihr wieder schnell ins Schloss fallen.

„Lara! Schön dich wieder zu sehen.", sagte Alister erfreut und umarmte die Archäologin, gefolgt von Zip.

„Mann, zum Glück immer noch im ganzen Stück!", meinte dieser und strahlte Lara an.

„Freut mich auch sehr. Bin echt froh, dass ich aus dieser Kälte raus bin.", sagte Lara und

setzte ein fröhliches Lächeln auf.

„Am besten ich geh mich schnell auffrischen. Dann können wir unser Gespräch, das wir im Flugzeug geführt haben weiterführen.", meinte sie.

Alle nickten zustimmend.

„Winston? Könnten sie vielleicht eine Kleinigkeit zu essen machen?", fügte sie hinzu.

„Wie sie wünschen.", erwiderte er und begab sich prompt in die Küche.

„Bis gleich!", sagte Alsiter und ging mit Zip Winston hinterher.

* * *

Lara öffnete die Tür und betrat ihr Zimmer.

Der Sonnenuntergang hüllte es in einem leichten Rotton ein.

Schnell zog Lara ihren dicken Parker aus und warf ihn auf die Couch in der Mitte.

Schon kam sie sich um einiges leichter vor.

Als nächstes legte sie ihren Rucksack auf den kleinen Couchtisch, wobei ein kleiner gläserner Würfel rausfiel.

Lara nahm ihn behutsam in ihre rechte Hand.

_Àvec…_ging es ihr durch den Kopf.

Sie hielt den Würfel gegen das rote Licht, wobei dieses durch den schwarzen Splitter schien und einen Rauch in diesem zu erkennen gab.

_Ich muss dieses Artefakt haben. Koste es was es wolle._ Dachte sie sich entschieden und legte den Würfel behutsam auf ihr Nachtkästchen.

* * *

Als Lara gegen 20.00 Uhr vor der Küchentür in ihrer schwarzen Lederhose und dem weißen Shirt stand, stieg ihr ein angenehmer Geruch in die Nase.

„Hm…Spagetti. Lecker!", sagte sie, während sie die Küche betrat.

„Genau! Mit Tomatensauce. Wie immer.", bestätigte Alister und bat Lara zu Tisch.

„Einen guten Appetit wünsche ich.", sprach Winston in die Runde und fing an zu essen.

Schon war das Geräusch von klirrendem Besteck zu vernehmen.

„Also Lara, wie gehen wir weiter vor?", fragte Zip als Erster.

„Nunja, schwer zu sagen. Solange wir nicht herausfinden wer oder was dieses schwarze Ding war, müssen wir um jeden Preis alle unsere Schritte gut durchdenken. Wer weiß, was dieses Etwas von unserem Vorhaben weiß."

„Ja, da hast du Recht. Wir müssten uns mal die Aufnahmen deiner kleinen Kamera anschauen, dann sehen wir weiter.", sagte Alister und führte die Gabel voll Spagetti zu seinem Mund.

„Soweit die Kamera etwas aufgenommen hat.", zweifelte Lara.

„Da brauchst du dir keine Sorgen zu machen! Sie hat sicher funktioniert. Sonst hätte sie auch keinen Kontakt an der Spitze des Berges aufnehmen können.", munterte Zip sie auf.

„Im Tempel hatten wir aber keine Verbindung Zip?!", meinte der Historiker verdutzt.

„Da waren auch nur die Verbindungswellen und Frequenzen gestört meiner Meinung nach. Keine Sorge.", antwortete er und sog eine Nudel genüsslich in seinen Mund.

„Gut. Hauptsache wir kommen an neue Informationen und Hinweise. Apropos, glaubt ihr ich sollte mal wieder ein Gespräch mit Nicklson aufsuchen?", fragte die junge Frau, wobei sie nachdenklich in ihren Teller starte.

„Ja, auf jeden Fall. Nicht, dass sie sauer wird oder dergleichen.", erwiderte Alister.

„Dann mach ich mich morgen am besten gleich auf den Weg. Winston, engagieren sie bitte ein Treffen mit Miss Nicklson. Am besten Morgennachmittag. Und ihr beiden kümmert euch um dieses Video.", bestimmte Lara und nippte an ihrem Glas Wasser.

„Wird erledigt Miss.", bestätigte der Butler und machte sich sogleich auf zum Telefon.

Schon nach wenigen Minuten kam er zurück und verkündete, dass Lara morgen um 14 Uhr bei Ashley Nicklson erscheinen sollte.

„Sollen wir gleich gehen oder warten wir bis morgen?", hakte Zip nach.

„Wenn du mich fragst, sollten wir doch besser bis morgen warten. Wer weiß, vielleicht weiß Nicklson ja etwas."

* * *

Lara parkte ihr dunkelblaues Ducatimotorrad an der selben Stelle, wie vor ungefähr zwei Monaten. Mittlerweile war es Herbst geworden und die damals grüne Eiche fing langsam an ihre Blätter rot zu färben.

Wie gewohnt drückte Lara auf den Knopf neben dem schwarzen Eisentor, das sich sogleich öffnete.

Ein Weg voller kleiner weißer Kieselsteine führte die junge Frau zu dem Hauseingang des Anwesens.

Bevor sie klingeln konnte, wurde die Tür sogleich von dem Butler des Hauses geöffnet, der Lara hereinbat.

„Miss Nicklson hat noch Kuntschaft. Ich bitte Sie mir zu folgen.", sagte er zu Lara leicht abwesend und stieg die große Treppe hinauf.

Die Archäologin folgte ihm.

Während sie durch den Flur gingen, musterte Lara jede Tür genau, an der sie vorbeikamen, in der Hoffnung irgendeinen Hinweis auf irgendwas zu bekommen.

„Hier rein Lady Croft.", bat der Butler und wies auf eine Tür in der rechten Wand hin.

Lara öffnete die Tür aus Kirschholz behutsam und fand sich in einem kleinen quadratischen Raum wieder.

„Miss Nicklson wird sie in wenigen Minuten hier empfangen.", waren die letzen Worte des alten Mannes, bevor er dann links um die Ecke verschwand.

Das Zimmer erinnerte Lara an die Barockzeit.

Viele weiße abgenutzte Möbel und kleine goldene Engel aus Porzellan befanden sich hier.

Die einzige Sitzmöglichkeit hier, waren zwei weiße Ledersessel mit einem kleinen Tisch dazwischen.

Licht kam aus drei runden Fenstern, die in einem Dreieck angeordnet waren.

An einer Wand des Zimmers war ein großes Bücherregal, in dem sich viele kleine Skulpturen und Lesemöglichkeiten befanden.

Die Archäologin näherte sich vorsichtig dem Regal und begutachtete die Rücken der Bücher.

_Scheint wohl eine Art Lesezimmer zu sein. Vielleicht – _

Da vernahm Lara leise Stimmen.

Sie horchte noch mal kurz angespannt und war sich sicher, dass diese von dem Bücherregal ausgingen.

Die junge Frau entfernte einige Bücher und presste ihr linkes Ohr and die Rückwand des Regals.

„ - die weiße Hälfte?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Sie erwatet mich bereits nebenan. Ich bin gespannt, was sie mir zu berichten hat. Ich hoffe etwas Informatives. Du taugst ja auch zu gar nichts."

„Es tut mir Leid! Ich tu ja mein bestes! Das Wichtigste ist, dass die schwarze Hälfte in Sicherheit ist. Solang –„

„Sei still. Kein weiteres Wort mehr. Ich glaube - "

Schnell zog Lara ihr Ohr weg und stellte die Bücher hektisch an ihren Platz zurück.

_Was soll das nur? Was soll das bedeuten? Die schwarze Hälfte...die schwarze Hälfte…_

„Miss Croft", ertönte es hinter ihr, „Was tun Sie da?"

Lara blickte nach hinten, wobei sie sich bemühte, die Bücher, die drohten herunterzufallen, zu halten.

„Ich habe mir nur Ihre Sammlung angeschaut, als plötzlich eines der Bücher verrutschte und…nunja…", versuchte sie zu erklären.

„Schon gut, schon gut. Würden Sie bitte mitkommen.", sagte Ashley und drehte sich ohne ein weiteres Wort um.

Lara quetschte das letzte Buch in eine Lücke und folgte Ashley mit schnellen Schritten in das Zimmer nebenan.

Es war das gleiche, wie bei ihrem letzten Besuch.

Die junge Frau konnte gerade noch erkennen, wie Ashley einige Unterlagen in eine Schublade verschwinden lies und dann an etwas rumdrehte.

„Also dann Miss Croft", fing sie an, „Gibt es etwas Neues, dass Sie mir zu berichten haben?"

„Nun, die Sache ist die. Wie ich Ihnen schon gesagt habe, war ich im Himalaja, um den Tempel des Arun aufzusuchen. Ich wurde auch fündig."

„Was meinen Sie damit?"

„Den Tempel habe ich gefunden, jedoch das Artefakt…ich hatte es schon fast, bis mir etwas in die Quere kam."

Lara fand es vorerst geschickter Jason nicht zu erwähnen. Vielleicht wusste Nicklson ja gar nicht, was er gerade so trieb.

„Werden Sie präziser Lara."

„Ich hatte Labea schon vor meinen Augen, ja schon fast in meiner Hand, als etwas Schwarzes an mir vorbei flog und samt der weißen Hälfte genau so schnell wieder verschwand. Ich versuchte hinterher zu eilen, jedoch ohne Erfolg."

„So ein dummes Missgeschick aber auch. Miss Croft, wie konnte das nur passieren?", fragte Ashley, wobei es Lara vorkam, als müsse Nicklson einen hauch Zorn mit aller Kraft unterdrücken.

„Was war dieses schwarze Ding? Haben Sie das schon herausgefunden?"

„Nein, leider noch nicht. Aber ich und meine Mitarbeiter werden uns heute darum kümmern."

„Gut so. Hauptsache so schnell -"

„Miss Nicklson, ein Anruf für Sie.", ertönte die Stimme des Butlers unerwartet.

„Könnten Sie mich für einen Moment entschuldigen?"

„Aber gewiss.", antwortete Lara und schaute ihrer Auftraggeberin misstrauisch hinterher.

_Soll ich oder nicht? Vielleicht ist das meine einzige Chance? _Ging es ihr durch den Kopf

Nervös fing Lara an ihr Fingernägel zu kauen.

Sie guckte sich einmal im Zimmer um und stand dann von dem weißen Ledersessel auf.

Lara ging geradewegs auf den Schreibtisch zu und fing an zu wühlen.

_Nichts…_dachte sie sich, während sie verschiedenste Zettel und Ordner durchblätterte, bis ihr eine Schublade ins Auge fiel.

Schnell machte die junge Frau die Unordnung rückgängig, blickte noch mal kurz zur Tür und machte sich dann an das kleine Drehschloss.

Behutsam fing sie an, das Schloss zu knacken.

Sie horchte genau hin und nach jedem Klick, den sie hörte fiel ihr ein Stein vom Herzen.

Es kam ihr ewig vor, doch in Wirklichkeit war die Schublade schon nach wenigen Minuten offen.

Langsam öffnete Lara das Fach und blickte immer wieder zur Tür des Zimmers.

Sie wagte es kaum die Dokumente rauszuholen, die sie vorfand. Mit pochendem Herzen durchblätterte sie jedes Blatt, auf der Suche Informationen zur Àvla.

_Hier muss doch irgendwas sein…_dachte sie sich aufgeregt.

Da erblickte sie eine kleine Skizze des gesuchten Artefaktes.

_Unglaublich! Es sieht schöner aus, als ich mir es vorgestellt habe._

Lara musterte das Bild genau, fing aber schnell wieder an, die kleine Akte zu durchsuchen. Sie wusste, dass sie nicht viel Zeit hatte.

_Was haben wir denn hier?_

Angespannt zog sie einige Karten heraus.

_Sizilien? Hong-Kong? Interessant…Aber ich brauche Namen. Warum sind hier keine? Oh, was haben wir hier?_

Lara blickte genauer auf eine kleine Skizze.

_Sieht aus wie ein Grundriss eines Gebäudes…_

Die junge Frau drehte die Skizze hin und her.

_Natürlich…Nicklsons Museum. Aber wo - "_

Lara wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen.

Sie hörte das Klackern von Highheels.

_Oh Gott…_

Blitzartig fing sie an die Dokumente zurück in die Schublade zu legen. Gleich darauf schob sie diese wieder rein und verdrehte das Drehschloss.

In letzter Sekunde entfernte sich Lara von dem Schreibtisch, wand sich der großen Fensterwand zu und wischte sich den Schweiß von den Händen.

„Es tut mir Leid Miss Croft. Ein dringender Anruf. Ich hoffe Sie haben sich nicht allzu gelangweilt?", fragte Ashley während sie hinter ihrem Schreibtisch Platz nahm.

„Nein, nicht doch.", antwortet Lara und drehte sich langsam wieder um.

„Also gut, wo waren wir stehen geblieben?"

„Ich glaube wir wollten über unsere weitere Vorgehensweise sprechen.", meinte die Archäologin und stellte sich vor den Schreibtisch.

„Gewiss, gewiss. Nunja, ich hätte hier einige kleine Hinweise. Anscheinend soll ein Mafiaboss in Hong-Kong auf das Artefakt aufmerksam geworden sein. Ich habe gehört, dass er Tristan Diogo heißen soll. Sagt Ihnen dieser Name etwas?"

„Dieser Name sagt mir nichts. Sollte ich ihn aufsuchen?"

„Ich glaube es wäre das Beste. Ich fände es gut, wenn Sie sich gleich nächste Woche auf den Weg machen würden. Wir dürfen keine Zeit verlieren."

„Einverstanden. Ich melde mich wie gewohnt, sobald ich etwas Neues weiß."

„Hervorragend.", erwiderte Ashley und stand auf, um Lara die Hand zu reichen.

Lara lächelte kurz und ging dann aus dem Zimmer.

* * *

„Tristan Diogo?", hakte Alister noch mal nach.

„Genau, ich hoffe, dass Zip schon was gefunden hat.", antwortete Lara und begab sich mit ihrem Historiker zur Computerzentrale.

„Schlechte Nachrichten. Keine Spur von diesem Diogo.", sagte Zip, als er die beiden kommen sah.

„Das war ja klar. Nachdem ich dieses Gespräch gehört habe, dachte ich mir gleich, dass Ashley es wohl nicht ganz so ernst mit mir meint.", erwiderte die junge Frau und stellte sich hinter Zip, der seine Finger wild über die Tastatur fliegen lies.

„Wirst du dann nach Hong-Kong aufbrechen oder ziehst du Sizilen vor?", kam es von Alister.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Entweder ich mach das jetzt weiter mit oder schlage meinen eigenen Weg ein."

„Trenn dich lieber von dieser Nicklson. Wer weiß, was sie noch so plant? Vielleicht will sie dich zum Schluss noch endgültig ausschalten!", warnte Zip, der verzweifelt weiter nach Informationen suchte.

„Ich glaube du hast Recht. Aber ich sollte dabei so vorsichtig wie möglich vorgehen. Nicklson darf nichts merken."

„Wisst ihr eigentlich, was mich so beschäftigt? Dieser Grundriss ihres Museums, den du gefunden hast. Glaubst du nicht, dass -", sprach Alister.

„Dass sie dort etwas versteckt?", unterbrach ihn der Hacker. „Ich glaube schon. Mittlerweile traue ich der Frau so einiges zu."

„Dann stehen zwei Möglichkeiten zur Verfügung. Entweder ich mach mich auf nach Sizilien oder statte ihrem Museum einen unangekündigten Besuch ab.", fasste Lara zusammen.

„Vergiss aber nicht diesen Fremden, der bei Ashley war. Wer weiß, was für eine Rolle er in dem Ganzen spielt?", fürchtete Alsiter.

„Darum mache ich mir keine Gedanken. Es reicht mir aus zu wissen, dass Nicklson Komplizen hat. Früher oder später werden sie mir auch begegnen.", entgegnete Lara ihm.

„Also ich würde vorschlagen nach Sizilien zu gehen. Solange Nicklson nichts ahnt, werden wir uns um ihr heimliches Versteck keine Sorgen machen müssen. Ich bin mir nämlich ziemlich sicher, dass dort die schwarze Hälfte ist.", kommentierte Zip.

„Ich glaube ich weiß worauf du hinaus willst.", sagte Lara. „Wir müssen verhindern, dass sie weitere Teile des Artefakts in ihre Hände bekommt. Also gut. Sizilien wird mein nächstes Ziel sein."

„Aber pass auf, dass du im Zeitplan bleibst. Wenn du in mindestens einer Woche nicht in Hong-Kong auftauchst, könnte Ashley vielleicht doch was merken.", meinte Alister.

„Ja, darauf werde ich wohl nicht verzichten können.", erwiderte Lara.

„Nun gut. Wir sollten so viel wie möglich über die Tempel und Heiligtümer Siziliens herausfinden. Hat jemand eine Idee, wo wir anfangen sollten?", fragte die junge Frau in die Runde.

„Miss, ich hätte da eine Idee.", sagte Winston, der zur Überraschung aller in der Zentrale auftauchte.

„Ihr Vater war oft in Sizilien. So weit ich weiß, hat er in eines seiner Bücher viele Notizen gemacht. Vielleicht könnte Ihnen das weiterhelfen?"

„Hervorragend Winston! Machen Sie sich sofort auf die Suche nach diesem Buch. Alister kommt mit. Ich bin mir sicher, dass es in der kleinen Kammer sein muss.", sprach Lara erfreut und blickte zu ihrem Historiker.

Der Butler senkte kurz seinen Kopf und machte sich dann mit Alister auf zur Bibliothek. Auch Lara wollte ihnen folgen, wäre ihr Vorhaben nicht durch einen Freudensschrei von Zip unterbrochen worden.

„Was ist los Zip?", fragte sie aufgeregt und stellte sich hinter ihn.

„Schau. In der nähe von Palermo soll ein gewisser Ferdinand Bloom auf der Suche nach einem Schatz sein. Vielleicht kann er dir ja weiterhelfen?"

Lara las den Artikel auf der Internetseite schnell durch und klopfte Zip dann auf die Schulter.

„Hervorragend! Ich bin mir sicher, dass er uns weiterhelfen könnte."

_Es hat sich nicht allzu viel verändert, aber so passt es besser zum folgenden Kapitel ;-)_


	24. Die Ausgrabungsstätte in Madonie

_So! Nach langer zeit geht es auch hier wieder weiter. Ich weiß, ich wollte eigtl. zwei Kapitel reinstellen, aber Schule geht voraus! Wünsche euch ein angenehmes Lesen und Reviews sind natürlich immer willkommen )_

Kapitel 24 - Die Ausgrabungsstätte in Madonie

Die warmen Sonnenstrahlen über dem Strand von Palermo fielen auf den nassen Körper der Archäologin. Kleine Wassertröpfchen kullerten über den Feuerroten Bikini der jungen Frau. Normalerweise regnete es oft um diese Zeit auf Sizilien, doch Lara und die anderen Strandbesucher hatten Glück.

Lara wusste nicht, wie lange sie schon auf der Liege lag, aber ihr Durst verriet ihr, dass es wohl schon zu lange war. So stand sie auf und ging zu einer kleinen Cocktailbar, um etwas Erfrischendes zu trinken.

Kaum war sie angekommen, wollten ihr schon Dutzende Männer einen Drink ausgeben, jedoch lehnte Lara gekonnt ab und setzte ihre Brille auf.

Sie nahm auf einem der Barhocker Platz und bestellte ein Glas der Champagnerbowle.

Während die Archäologin es genüsslich leerte, sah sie, wie unzählige Menschen den Strand plötzlich verließen und zum Marktplatz, unweit vom Strand, liefen.

„_Und schon ist der Traum von einem erholsamen Wochenende vorbei.",_ scherzte Lara in Gedanken.

Gleich darauf bezahlte sie ihr Getränk, packte ihre Sachen zusammen, zog ihre Jeansshorts und das blaue Tangtop an und lief den anderen Leuten hinterher.

Schon nach wenigen hundert Metern hatte sie den Strand hinter sich gelassen und war nun Mitten auf einem Markt. Nur schwer konnte Lara erkennen, was sich vor ihr abspielte. Vorsichtig quetschte sie sich durch die Menschenmassen, bis sie endlich gute Sicht auf das Geschehnis hatte.

Ein Archäologenteam versuchte den Markt zu verlassen, doch tausende Reporter und Schaulustige versperrten ihnen den Weg.

„_Das ist er!", _dachte Lara aufgeregt und kämpfte sich nun wild durch die letzten Menschenwände, die vor ihr standen.

Als sie es geschafft hatte, versuchte Lara so schnell wie möglich das Forscherteam einzuholen.

„Entschuldigung! Entschuldigen sie!", rief Lara, während sie sich um etliche Menschen rumschlängelte.

Einige der Reporter wurden auf sie aufmerksam und richteten die Kameras in ihre Richtung.

Lara lächelte kurz, versteckte ihr Gesicht jedoch dann hinter ihren Armen.

„Sind sie Ferdinand Bloom?", fragte Lara und stelle sich vor den kleinen Mann, der in Khaki gekleidet war.

Erschrocken blieb er stehen und blickte nach oben.

Ein kleines rundes Gesicht mit weißem Schnauzer schaute in das der Archäologin.

„Ja, der bin ich! Und jetzt gehen sie mir aus dem Weg, ich muss - "

„Ich muss auch vieles Mr. Bloom. Also bitte folgen sie mir.", sagte Lara und packte den Archäologen am Oberarm und zerrte ihn durch die Menschenmassen.

Mr. Bloom wehrte sich anfangs, doch schon nach kurzer Zeit war im klar, dass er Lara unterlag.

„Hier rein", forderte Lara und ging mit dem Mann in eine kleine Gasse.

„Ich glaub, dass wir hier für eine Weile sicher sind.", versuchte sie den Forscher zu beruhigen, doch dieser starrte nur geschockt in ihr Gesicht.

„Oh…natürlich.", stotterte Lara und richtete ihr Äußeres.

„Mein Name ist Lara Croft, Archäologin mit Leib und Seele. Sicher haben sie schon von mir gehört?", stelle sich die junge Frau kurz vor und reichte dem Mann ihre Hand.

Erst stand dieser noch reglos da, doch dann blühte er auf.

„L…, Lara Croft? Was…was für eine Ehre! Ich wollte Sie schon immer persönlich kennen lernen.", sagte er und reichte ihr auch die Hand.

„Das freut mich.", erwiderte Lara.

„Aber jetzt zum Wesentlichen. Ich habe gehört, dass Sie seit einigen Wochen im Regionalpark delle Madonie nach etwas suchen."

„Ehm….ja, das stimmt Miss Croft. Worauf wollen sie hinaus?"

„Nunja, ich würde gerne mitkommen, weil ich glaube, dass sich dort etwas befindet, dass in meinem Interesse ist."

„Hm…und was wäre das?", fragte Mr. Bloom.

„Das kann ich Ihnen wohl erst sagen, wenn ich mir sicher bin, dass es sich dort befindet."

„Also wenn Sie an römischer Geschichte interessiert sind. An mir soll es nicht liegen. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn Ssie mich und mein Team begleiten würden.", antwortete der Archäologe.

„Ich danke Ihnen. Wann würden wir dann zur Ausgrabungsstätte aufbrechen?", hakte Lara nach.

„Sobald wir den Rest meiner Leute aus diesem Menschengewirr befreit haben würde ich sagen…", sagte Ferdinand und blickte besorgt in Richtung des Marktplatzes.

„Haben Sie eigentlich Ausrüstung dabei, oder…? ", fragte er nach einiger Zeit und war sichtlich erstaunt, als er sich wieder in Laras Richtung drehte.

Sie hatte sich rasch umgezogen und trug nun ihr mintfarbenes Top, braune kurze Shorts, ihren Rucksack mit allen wichtigen Versorgungen und natürlich ihren Gürtel mit den Pistolenhalftern.

„Ich glaube ja.", lächelte Lara freundlich und zurrte ihre schwarzen Lederhandschuhe nach.

* * *

„Wie weit ist es denn noch?", fragte Lara und atmete die warme Luft, die ihr wegen der Geschwindigkeit des Jeeps um das Gesicht wehte, tief ein. 

„Ich schätze, dass wir in einigen Minuten da sind.", antwortete Bloom und legte noch einen Gang zu, um die restlichen Autos seines Archäologenteams einzuholen.

„Sagen sie Mr. Bloom - "

„Nennen Sie mich doch Ferdinand Miss Croft.", unterbrach er Lara.

Diese nickte kurz und machte dem Archäologen klar, dass auch er sie duzen sollte.

„Also gut Ferdinand. Wonach suchen Sie eigentlich mitten im Regionalpark von Madonie?", fragte sie erneut.

Ferdinand machte kurz ein nachdenkliches Gesicht und beantwortete Laras Frage.

„Es ist so. Mein Spezialgebiet ist die römische und griechische Geschichte. Kurz gesagt – Die Antike. In Madonie soll sich unter der Erde eine Art Dianatempel befinden. Die Römer sollen einen goldenen Pfeil und Bogen angefertigt und diese dort der Göttin als Opfer dargebracht haben. Und genau diesen Schatz will ich finden."

„Interessant…", erwiderte Lara und wand ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit dann wieder der Umgebung zu.

Der Weg führte durch eine hügelige Landschaft, auf der hier und da kleine Baumgruppen zu sehen waren und auch einige Steinskulpturen und Felder sich erstreckten. Doch je näher sie ihrem Ziel kamen, desto gelber und ausgetrockneter wirkte die Vegetation.

„So, jetzt sind wir da Lara!", verkündete Ferdinand stolz und schloss die Tür des Jeeps mit einem lauten Knall. Auch Lara stieg aus und ging zu dem Rest des Teams.

Die Ausgrabungsstätte befand sich in einem kleinen Tal zwischen zwei Hügeln. Die Erde, die ausgegraben wurde, war genauso braun wie der Rest des Bodens um sie herum.

„So Leute. Heute müssen wir uns noch einige Meter weiter nach unten graben. Ich bin mir sicher, dass der Schatz hier irgendwo sein muss. Am besten…"

Lara hörte gar nicht mehr zu. Sie schmiegte ihre eigenen Pläne.

„_Wenn ich hier nicht fündig werde, dann weiß ich auch nicht. Wenn ich Glück habe, könnte sich hier der Stab des Montek befinden. Am besten ich halte mich etwa abseits vom Rest der Truppe. Aber was soll ich Ferdinand bloß sagen?"_

„Also gut! Dann ran an die Arbeit!", sagte Ferdinand und ging zu Lara.

„Wollen Sie nicht mit runter kommen Lara?"

„Oh, doch natürlich."

„Aber diese Waffen. Glaubst du wirklich, dass du sie brauchst?"

„Eine Frau geht nie ohne Accessoires aus dem Haus Ferdinand.", erwiderte Lara rasch und stieg die Leiter, die in das große Loch führte, hinab.

Ferdinand machte erst ein besorgtes Gesicht, folgte dann aber der jungen Frau.

Unten angekommen, gab er Ihr eine kleine Taschenlampe und ging voraus. Von vier kleinen Tunneln, die jeweils in eine der vier Himmelsrichtungen führten, wählte er den, der nach Süden zeigte.

Als das Licht der Nachmittagssonne nicht mehr zu erkenne war, betätigte Ferdinand einen Schalter, der einige Lampen, die an der Decke angebracht waren, zum leuchten brachte.

„Sind Sie bei ihrer Ausgrabung vielleicht auch auf etwas anderes gestoßen, Ferdinand?", fragte Lara, um die Stille zu unterbrechen.

„Ehm, was? Oh, eh…nein. Noch nicht. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass hier etwas sein muss. Es gibt vier Tempel auf Sizilien, die seltsam ausgerichtet sind. Wenn man ein Lot von den Eingängen dieser Tempel zieht, schneiden sich diese vier Strecken genau im Herzen des Regionalparks delle Madonie. Und das soll was heißen Lara.", erklärte er ihr.

„Klingt logisch Professor."

Sie gingen noch um einige Kurven und Abzweigungen vorbei, bis sie in einer großen, unterirdischen Halle ankamen.

An den Wänden waren einige weiße Marmorplatten zu erkennen. Lara war sich sicher, dass es lateinische Inschriften der alten Römer sein mussten. Es gab auch weitere kleine Gänge, die aus der Halle rausführten. In der Mitte war ein runder Holztisch, auf dem sich viele Mappen und Karten befanden. Auch an Essen und Trinken mangelte es nicht.

„So, das wäre dann das Herz unserer Ausgrabung. Schau dich ruhig um Lara.", sprach Ferdinand und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl, der nahe am Tisch stand.

Währendessen ging die Archäologin zu der größten der Marmorplatten.

_pro diana dea __venati et lunae et silvae. nobis annus veniut sacrificium. te referre aureus arcus et arundo te servarent..._

„Für Diana. Die Göttin der Jagd, des Mondes und des Waldes. Unsere Zeit ist gekommen dir Opfer zu bringen. Mögen dich dieser goldene Bogen und der goldene Pfeil bewahren…", übersetze Lara.

„Nichts über den Stab.", stellte sie enttäuscht fest, als sie alle Tafeln der Reihe nach übersetzt hatte.

„_Vielleicht hätte ich doch nach Hong - Kong gehen sollen", d_achte sich die junge Frau und drehte sich wieder zur Mitte der Halle.

„Ferdinand, wissen Sie, ob - Ferdinand?"

Von dem Archäologen war keine Spur.

„_Wo ist er denn hin?",_ ging es Lara durch den Kopf.

Schnell machte sie sich auf zu einem der Gänge. Sie horchte hinein, doch von keinem der Tunnel war etwas zu hören.

Nun schaute sie auf den Boden, in der Hoffnung einige Fußspuren zu finden. Schon nach wenigen Blicken wurde sie fündig. Einige Fußabdrücke führten in einen kleine Tunnel, der ziemlich weit rechts lag. Der Gang war sehr klein und dunkel, so dass Lara sich ducken und die Taschenlampe, die Ferdinand ihr gegeben hatte, einschalten musste.

_Seltsam…warum geht er einfach weg, ohne ein Wort zu sagen?_

Nach einer kleinen Kurve konnte Lara sich auch wieder aufrichten. Sie schüttelte den Dreck von ihren Knien und schaute sich mit Hilfe der Taschenlampe um. Rechts von ihr befand sich ein Weg, dem sie sogleich folgte. Vorsichtig schritt Lara voran, wobei sie sich mit der linken Hand an der nassen Wand abstütze.

„_Warum hab ich ausgerechnet diesmal mein LPS nicht dabei. Normalerweise – „._

Ein dumpfer Schlag holte Lara aus ihren Gedanken. Sie war sich sicher, dass es nicht weit von ihr gewesen ist.

Sie beschleunigte ihre Schritte und horchte immer noch angespannt. Von weitem konnte sie einen hellen Fleck erkennen. Sie ging immer weiter auf ihn zu, bis sie feststellte, dass das Licht von einem kleinen Raum ausging.

Sie schaute links um die Ecke und konnte ihn sehen.

„Nein, tu mir nichts! Das kannst du nicht machen….!"

„Ich kann machen was ich will. Du hast mir nichts zu sagen du alter Greis! Also rück schon raus mit dem Schatz."

Ferdinand war nicht allein. Da war noch jemand, aber wer?

„Sie gehört nicht dir! Du kannst sie nicht haben, das wäre viel zu gefährlich!"

„Gib sie mir Opa oder du wirst mit deinem Leben bezahlen."

Jetzt konnte Lara etwas erkennen. Die Lichtstrahlen, die von der Stehlampe ausgingen, schienen durch eine Art schwarzen Schleier._ „Was ist das nur?"_

„Niemals! Scher dich fort du Ungetüm!

„Jetzt reicht es mir!", schrie die Gestalt und holte zu einem Angriff aus.

Instinktiv griff Lara nach ihrer Pistole und schoss der Schleiergestalt in den Kopf, die daraufhin zu Boden fiel.

„Ferdinand! Flieh!", schrie sie dem Archäologen entgegen und lief in den Raum hinein.

Lara wusste nicht, was die Gestalt wollte, aber sicherlich nichts Gutes.

„Lara! Was machst du hier?", fragte der Archäologe entsetzt und lief zum Ausgang, doch die Gestalt hatte sich schon aufgerichtet und einen neuen Angriff gestartet.

Lara sprang über Ferdinand und flog geradewegs, mit den Beinen voraus, auf den Schleier zu.

Als sie meinte diesen zu treffen überkam sie ein Schwindelgefühl. Sie riss sich noch mal schnell zusammen und landete dann sicher auf ihren Füßen.

„Tja meine Liebe, so was tut mir nichts!", zischte die Kreatur und flog geradewegs auf den Archäologen zu.

_Ha…wer oder was ist dieser Schleier? Und was passiert mit unseren Archäologen?_

_In Kapitel 25 werden viele Fragen beantwortet #g#_


	25. Nichts wie weg

Kapitel 25 – Nichts wie weg

Lara verfolgte die schwebenden Bewegungen der Gestalt sprachlos.

Sie erinnerte die Archäologin an einen Geist mit menschlicher Form. Jedoch mit keinen richtigen Konturen und Gliedmaßen, die genau zu erkennen waren. Von oben bis unten war dieser „Schleier" schwarz. Nur wenn Licht auf die Gestalt fiel, konnte man durch sie hindurch sehen. Und dieses Schwindelgefühl…es hatte sicher was mit dieser Kreatur zu tun.

Lara witterte Gefahr. Eine Gefahr, die sie ausschalten musste.

Der schwarze Geist flog auf Ferdinand zu und wurde immer schneller.

Auch Lara lief los, mit der Absicht den Professor zu retten.

Im letzten Augenblick warf er sich auf den Boden, sodass der Geist über ihn hinweg flog und im dunklen Gang verschwand.

„Professor!", schrie Lara besorgt, „Was ist hier los?"

Doch noch bevor er eine Antwort geben konnte, tauchte der Schleier mit hohem Tempo aus dem Dunklen wieder auf. Diesmal in Form eines wirbelnden Tornados.

Schnell rannte Lara zu Ferdinand, packte ihn und drückte ihn und sich an die erdige Wand, sodass der Geist wieder sein Ziel verfehlte und diesmal im Boden versank.

„Was ist das Professor?", fragte Lara ihren Gegenüber aufdringlich, doch dieser guckte nur ängstlich auf die Stelle, wo die Kreatur verschwunden war.

„Professor, sagen sie was!", forderte Lara erneut, wobei sie Ferdinand an seinen Schultern fasste.

Er machte seinen Mund auf, doch im selben Moment fing die Erde an zu beben.

Reflexartig schauten beide auf den Boden und sahen zu, wie aus ihm eine weitere schwarze Spirale hervorkam.

Noch bevor Lara reagieren konnte, flog das schwarze Etwas auf den Professor zu und dann mitten durch ihn hindurch. Der Archäologe kippte nach hinten. Lara fing ihn auf und schaute ihm ins Gesicht. In seinen Augen konnte sie keinen Ausdruck mehr erkennen.

_Er ist doch nicht etwa…_

Doch ihre Gedanken wurden von einem lauten Echo unterbrochen.

Lara blickte auf und sah, wie die Kreatur auf sie zuflog.

„Nein…ich darf das nicht! Nickelson hat es befohlen…Ich werde euch alle töten!", zischte das Wesen.

„Was?! Nickelson? Wer bist-", doch Laras Schutzgefühl zwang sie sich nach unten zu bücken, denn die Gestalt flog immer schneller auf sie zu, bis sie im letzen Moment nach oben abbog und mit einem mächtigen Beben in der Decke verschwand.

Im selben Moment fing die Höhle an zu vibrieren, es schien, als habe die Kreatur durch sein Verschwinden dieses Beben ausgelöst. Ohne lange nachzudenken packte Lara den Professor und lief aus der Höhle hinaus.

Auch der Gang, der aus dieser hinausführte fing an zusammenzubrechen. Große Erdbrocken und Holzscheite fielen runter, wobei sie der Archäologin den Fluchtweg erschwerten.

Sie legte den rechten Arm des Professors um ihren Hals und beschleunigte ihre Schritte, wobei sie den bebenden Gang nicht aus den Augen verlor.

Als sie nach links auswich, um sich vor einem Stein zu retten, erblickte sie den kleinen Kriechgang. Dank des Bebens war dieser nicht mehr so niedrig und Lara konnte ihn samt Professor leicht passieren.

Am Ende angekommen sprang die Archäologin förmlich auf und zerrte den Wissenschaftler auf einen der Stühle im Hauptraum, der vom Beben anscheinen verschont geblieben war.

„Ferdinand, na los! Wach auf…komm schon!", redete Lara dem Mann ein und verpasste ihm einige Klapse ins Gesicht.

_Wasser…_

Schnell holte sie eine Flasche mit der lebenswichtigen Flüssigkeit und schüttete sie dem Professor über das Gesicht.

Schlagartig öffnete dieser die Augen.

„Was ist hier los?! Das Amulett, die Kugel…wo ist sie?!", schrie er, wobei er wild herumwirbelte.

Die Erleichterung im Gesicht der Archäologin, über das Erwachen des Professors war nicht zu übersehen.

Schnell packte sie Ferdinand an den Schultern und versuchte ihn zu beruhigen.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung Ferdinand. Beruhigen sie sich doch mal…"

Laras ruhige Stimme schien zu wirken, denn der Wissenschaftler beruhigte sich allmählich.

„Oh mein Gott Lara, es tut mir Leid. Die Kugel, was hab ich nur gemacht? Ich hätte das nicht tun dürfen. Was hab ich nur angerichtet…", klagte er.

„Welche Kugel Ferdinand?", fragte Lara und musterte das Gesicht des Wissenschaftlers fraglich.

„Jetzt wo dieser Diogo sie hat ist es auch schon egal. Die - "

„Diogo? Ferdinand, woher wissen sie von Diogo?", fragte Lara erstaunt und lies den Professor blitzartig los.

„Er weis, dass ich auf der Suche nach der Àvla bin. Genauso wie er. Er wollte mir die weise Kugelhälfte stehlen. Das ist ihm auch gelungen…", berichtete Bloom und starte in den Boden hinein.

Lara riss unglaubwürdig ihre Augen auf. Das ganze lief nicht nach Plan. Alles schien auszuufern.

„Das heißt, dass…Nein, das kann nicht wahr sein. Professor, wir müssen sofort - ", doch schon im nächsten Moment krachte ein Holzbalken von der Decke auf den Boden und riss den runden Tisch in der Mitte mit sich. Von allen Gängen gingen ohrenbetäubende Schreie aus. Lara hielt sich die Ohren zu und blickte umher.

„Diogo…er kommt.", flüsterte sie.

„Lara…oh mein Gott. Sieh nur!", schrie Ferdinand.

Aus allen neun Gängen kamen zombieartige Kreaturen heraus.

„Das sind Emma, Thomas, Jack…sie alle sind Zombies!", klagte der Professor und überdeckte seine Ohren nun auch mit den Händen, um sich vor dem Lärm zu schützen, der immer lauter wurde.

Lara griff nach ihren Pistolen und fing an zu schießen. Doch schon nach wenigen Schüssen wurde sie von Ferdinand aufgehalten.

„Sie können doch nicht einfach meine Leute umbringen!", brüllte er.

„Sie sind nicht sie selbst. Wer weis, was - "

„Das ist mir egal! Am besten wir verschwinden hier!", forderte der Archäologe und begab sich zum rettenden Gang.

Sofort steckte Lara ihre Waffen ein und lief Ferdinand hinterher.

Als die beiden den Hauptraum hinter sich gelassen hatten, fing die Ausgrabungsstätte wieder an zu beben. Bei jedem Schritt den sie machte, kam es Lara so vor, als würden ihre Füße in dem erdigen Boden stecken bleiben. Dieser seltsame Lärm hörte einfach nicht auf. Die junge Frau beschleunigte ihre Schritte, wobei sie den Wissenschaftler überholte.

Sie vollbrachte eine Tauchrolle über einen Steinhaufen und wich dann einigen Holzbalken aus, die von oben fielen. Den Professor hatte sie schon längst vergessen.

Da überkam sie wieder dieses Schwindelgefühl.

Lara blickte schwer atmend nach hinten und sah, wie ein schwarzer Schatten sich ihr bedrohlich näherte. Von Bloom war keine Spur.

Es schien ihr, als hätte sie ein leises Lachen gehört. Genau in dem Moment warf sie sich auf den Boden. Über ihr konnte sie sehen, wie die schwarze Gestalt vorbei flog in Richtung Ausgang. Mit ihr verschwand auch das Beben, mitsamt Schwindelgefühl und Lärm.

_Na warte…_dachte sich Lara und rappelte sich schnell wieder auf.

Sie legte einen schnellen Sprint hin und war erleichtert, als sie die Leiter draußen erkannte.

Sie nahm so viele Sprossen wie möglich auf einmal und lies die Ausgrabungsstätte hinter sich.

Oben angekommen konnte sie gerade noch erkennen, wie jemand auf einem Motorrad davonfuhr.

„Eine kleine Spritztour wäre jetzt gar nicht mal so schlecht. Dieser Diogo scheint Geschmack zu haben…", flüsterte Lara sarkastisch und schnappte sich auch eines der Motorräder.

Sie setzte sich auf die Maschine, wobei sie sich den Schweiß von der Stirn wischte und schnell ihr Headset anbrachte.

_Zip darf das nicht verpassen…_

Schon lief der Motor und die Archäologin nahm die Verfolgung auf.

* * *

_Tja, so schauts aus! Kaum zu glauben, was Lara an Informationen bekommen hat )_

_Freu mich schon auf die Ausformulierung des nächsten Abschnittes! Wird mir Mühe geben!_

_PS: Reviews nicht vergessen_


	26. Auslandsreise mit Umwegen

_Nach langem warten ist es wieder so weit - Ein neues Kapitel!!__Es tut mir echt leid, dass ihr so lange warten müsst, aber umso mehr freut es mich,dass ihr meine meine Geschichte nicht vergesst ;) Es hat wieder viel Spaß gemacht mir Szenen für das neue Kapitel auszudenken und ich glaube,dass es mir recht gut gelungen ist! ALso dann...ich will euch nicht weiter aufhalten - Viel Spaß )_

Kapitel 26 – Auslandsreise mit Umwegen

„Zip, kannst du mich hören?", sprach Lara in das Mikro, wobei sie sich auf dem Motorrad weit nach vorne beugte.

„Lara? Ja, wir hören dich. Nur die Videoübertragung…oh…Yeah!", antwortete ihr die vertraute Stimme des Computerfachmanns.

„Hallo Lara. Schön dich wieder zu hören. Wo bist du gerade? Es scheint ja heiß herzugehen bei dir!", meldete sich Alister und studierte die kahle Landschaft, die er auf dem Video zu Gesicht bekam. Er sah ein schwarzes Motorrad, das nur einige Meter von Lara entfernt war. Beide fuhren auf einer breiten, sandigen Landstraße, die ein bisschen an die Highways in Amerika erinnerte. Rundum waren nur wenig Bäume und Sträucher. Viele Hügel ragten links und rechts aus der Erde hervor.

„Hi Jungs. Ich verfolge gerade Diogo…wenn ihr wüsstet.", erklärte die junge Frau den Zweien kurz und bog dann unter hohem Tempo nach rechts ab.

„Meinst du Tristan Diogo? Wie kommt der denn nach Sizilien? Sollte er nicht in Hong Kong sein?", fragte der Historiker.

„Gute Frage Alister. Ich glaube wir sollten ihn persönlich um Antworten bitten.", erwiderte Lara, gab kurz Gas und fuhr dann über einen kleinen Erdhügel, der sie für kurze Zeit in die Luft beförderte.

„Diogo? Mann Lara. Wenn ich das richtig verstehe. Du verfolgst Diogo und bietest uns so ne lahme Show?", gab Zip sarkastisch von sich, „Also da erwarte ich schon etwas mehr…"

„Zip!", schrie Alister empört auf, „Lara, hör nicht auf ihn. Wäre es nicht besser…"

Doch die Archäologin hörte gar nicht mehr zu. Als sie sah, wie das schwarze Motorrad die Landstraße schlagartig verlies und weiter in Richtung Horizont fuhr, tat Lara das Gleiche.

Sie lenkte die Maschine scharf nach rechts und lies die Straße mit einem hohen Sprung hinter sich. Mit einer gekonnten Landung, erhöhte sie das Tempo wieder.

„So gefällt mir das!", beurteilte Zip fachgerecht mit einem lauten Jodler. Lara lächelte kurz.

Je weiter sie fuhren, desto mehr kam die Sonne zum Vorschein – _Zeit für meine Brille…_

Schnell griff Lara in ihren Rucksack und setzte mit einer Handbewegung die Sonnenbrille, mit den runden roten Brillengläsern auf.

_Besser!_

_Nanu…_

Lara sah, wie von dem Motorrad vor ihr einige kleine Kugeln vielen.

„Pass auf. Das ist irgendein - "

KNALL

„ - Trick! Scheiße Mann!", rief Zip.

Die erste Kugel war nur einige Meter vor Lara explodiert und hinterließ ein kleines Loch in der Erde.

_Na warte..._

Nach dem kleinen Vorgeschmack, warf Diogo die Kugeln jetzt in rauen Mengen. Doch das ließ Lara unbeeindruckt. Gekonnt wich sie Kugel für Kugel und Explosion für Explosion aus.

_Warum schaut er nicht nach hinten?_ , dachte sich Lara in Gedanken versunken.

„Lara!", schrie Zip.

In letzter Sekunde wich die Archäologin einer der kleinen Bomben aus. Dennoch hatte sie so eine Kraft, dass Lara die Kontrolle über ihr Motorrad verlor und zu umkippen drohte. Schnell raffte sich die junge Frau zusammen und griff im letzen Moment nach dem Lenker. Sie drehte sich einmal im Kreis mit der Maschine, um die Balance wieder zu finden.

„Danke Zip…", sagte sie kurz und beschleunigte wieder in die Richtung von Diogo.

„Pass auf, dass du ihn nicht verlierst…", warnte der Hacker.

Lara nickte kurz und umfuhr einige Löcher im Erdboden, die die Bomben hinterlassen hatten.

„Oho…was haben wir denn da.", sprach Alister.

Auf dem Horizont bildeten sich schwarze Umrisse.

„Sieht aus wie ein Wald…", meinte Lara und zog ihre Augenlieder zusammen, um schärfer sehen zu können.

„Eher ein Urwald.", sagte Zip.

Lara versuchte alles aus dem Gefährt rauszuholen, um Diogo hinterher zu kommen. Der Wind drückte gegen ihren Körper, doch dies machte ihr nicht viel aus.

„Pass gut auf. Wer weiß, was in dem Wald lauert…", warnte Alister.

Als die Bäume wie eine Mauer vor ihnen standen, fuhr Diogo ohne lange nachzudenken in eine etwas größere Lücke zwischen den Bäumen hinein.

„Er war hier sicher schon etwas öfter als ein Mal.", sagte Alister.

Lara stimme zu und wählte dann den gleichen Weg.

Schon nach einigen Metern wurde es um sie herum kühler, und das Landschaftsbild änderte sich total. Nichts als meterhohe Bäume, Moos und noch mehr Pflanzen waren zu sehen. Doch das pechschwarze Motorrad vor ihr ließ Lara nicht aus den Augen. Da sie auf einem Art Trampelpfad fuhren, war es nicht allzu schwer mit dem Motorrad den Wald zu durchqueren.

Hie und da streiften Lara Äste und Sträucher an Armen und Beinen, die ihre Spuren hinterließen. Auch die Urwaldgeräusche waren unter dem Lärm der Motorräder gut zu vernehmen.

„Was will der Typ nur mitten in einem Nationalpark?", fragte sich Zip.

„Keine Ahnung", meinte Lara, „Nanu…"

Diogo bog an einer kleinen Weggabelung nach rechts ab und ließ dann den kleinen Pfad hinter sich und verschwand zwischen den Bäumen.

Lara tat es ihm gleich und versuchte ihn einzuholen, doch er war nirgends zu sehen.

„Fahr langsamer Lara. Nicht, dass du noch gegen einen Baum fährst…", sprach Alister.

Orientierungslos fuhr die Archäologin an unzähligen Bäumen und Lichtungen vorbei, ohne das Tempo zu ändern. Sie hörte nur das ständige Knacken und Knirschen von Ästen, über die sie fuhr und ein seltsames Rauschen.

_Wo ist er nur…_

Plötzliche blickte sie auf.

„Jungs, hört ihr das?", murmelte sie schon fast.

„Was denn?", hakten die beiden gleichzeitig nach.

Die junge Frau gab noch mal Gas. Fuhr zwischen zwei Bäumen hindurch und bahnte sich dann den Weg zwischen unzähligen Büschen.

Von einem Moment auf den anderen wurde es hell und das Rauschen zu einem lauten Fluss, in einer großen Schlucht.

Impulsiv trat Lara mit ganzer Kraft auf die Bremse, drehte sich um 90° nach link und blieb parallel zur Schluchtkante mit dem Motorrad stehen. Nur einige Steinbrocken fielen runter, bis sie schließlich im Fluss versanken.

„Scheiße Mann!", brüllte Zip vor Begeisterung. „Ich glaub aber Alister hats umgehauen…", fügte er mit belustigtem Unterton hinzu und bückte sich runter zu dem Historiker, der wieder mal schwache Nerven bewiesen hat.

Lara stelle ihre Füße auf dem Boden ab und blickte nach unten.

„Noch mal Glück gehabt.", sagte sie erfreut und entfernte einige Haarsträhnen aus ihrem Gesicht, wobei sie die Schlucht immer noch besorgt musterte.

„Wo steckt Diogo nur?", fragte sie in die Runde und blickte wieder auf.

„Wenn man vom Teufel spricht…", fügte sie hinzu, als sie einen schwarzen Fleck sah, der mit hohem Tempo aus dem Urwald kam.

_Dich krieg ich…_war ihr erster Gedanke und schon brachte sie das Motorrad auf Höchstleistungen.

„Er fährt auf ne Art Rampe zu…beeil dich!", spornte sie der Hacker an, während er Alsiter Luft mit einer Cd-Hülle zufächelte.

Als Lara nahe genug war, erkannte sie, dass die Rampe eine alte steinerne Brücke war, die jedoch vor mehreren Jahren zerstört wurde.

Kurz bevor Diogos Motorrad nur einige Meter von ihr entfernt war, blickte er ihr in die Augen. Zwei blutrote Punkte fixierten Laras Gesicht. Sofort löste die junge Frau den Blickkontakt, indem sie ihr Gesicht dem Boden zuwendete und versuchte Diogo den Weg abzuschneiden.

Im letzten Moment schauten beide auf den Brückensockel und beschleunigten die Motorräder noch ein letztes Mal. Beide flogen förmlich über die Schlucht hinweg. Genau jetzt sah Lara ihre Chance. Sie setzte sich auf ihrem Motorrad auf und sprang dann mit voller Kraft von diesem ab. Wie in Zeitlupe schwebte sie zwischen den zwei Maschinen und über dem Fluss. Sie streckte ihre rechte Hand nach Diogos Schulter und packte diese. Zog sich mit einem Schwung nach oben und setzte sich auf den Rücksitz, Diogos Nacken fest im Griff. Sie spürte, dass er nicht wusste, worauf er mehr achten sollte. Die Schlucht unter ihm oder die Frau hinter ihm. Lara versuchte ihm die Entscheidung zu erleichtern.

„Her mit der Hälfte.", forderte sie streng, stärkte den Griff um seinen Nacken und durchsuchte die Taschen des Mannes. Komischerweise trug dieser ein schwarzes Sakko und dazu passende Hosen und Schuhe. Nichts von der erwarteten Kälte und dem durchsichtigen Schleier.

Schon nach wenigen Sekunden hielt Lara einen kleinen achteckigen Stein in der rechten Hand, doch Diogo schien unbeeindruckt.

„Vielen Danke. Jetzt müssten wir nur noch sanft laden und dann - "

Die Archäologin wurde durch einen Schlag in den Bauch unterbrochen. Sie musste Tristan loslassen und bückte sich nach unten. Sie fühlte, wie das Motorrad langsam an Höhe verlor und wie eine große Hand ihren Kopf und dann ihr rechtes Handgelenk packte. Lara wehrte sich, indem sie ihre Beine anwinkelte und dann Diogo in den Brustkorb schlug. Beide kippten leicht nach hinten. Die junge Frau beugte sich schnell über den Mann, um zu sehen, wie weit es noch auf die andere Seite war. Eins war klar – sie würden den gegenüberliegenden Brückensockel verfehlen.

Lara wollte sich wieder aufrichten, doch Diogo umschlang ihre Taille mit beiden Armen. Wieder schauten sie sich in die Augen.

Das Gesicht des Mannes war blass. Seine Lippen schmal und auch die Nase war klein. Die roten Augen färbten sich langsam schwarz.

„Wenn wir sterben, dann nur zusammen", zischte er.

„Vergiss es.", erwiderte Lara und schlug Diogo mit der linken Faust ins Gesicht. Genau in diesem Moment, kippte das Motorrad nach vorne. Lara drückte ihre Beine gegen die Maschine, um nicht abzurutschen. Mit einer Bewegung griff sie nach ihrem Haken, sprang auf den Sitz des Motorrads, warf den Haken in Richtung Brückensockel und stieß sich dann von dem Gefährt ab. Mit der linken Hand hielt sie das Seil fest, in der Rechten hatte sie das schwarze Artefakt.

Unter vollster Körperspannung flog sie über die Schlucht hinweg, ohne nach hinten zu Blicken. Als sie ihre Beine nach vorne strecken wollte, um den Aufprall an der Wand der Schlucht abzudämpfen, spürte sie, wie sich etwas um ihre Knie schlang. Sofort griff Lara mit der rechten Hand nach dem Seil, um den Halt nicht zu verlieren, wobei sie jedoch das Artefakt fallen lies. Lara blickte nach unten und sah, wie Diogo, der sich um ihre Beine klammerte es auffing. Er lächelte gehässig in ihre Richtung.

„Na warte…"

Mit aller Kraft schwang die Archäologin ihre Beine samt Diogo in Richtung der Schlucht. Lara konnte kurz den schockierten Blick des Mannes erhaschen, bevor sie ihn dann gegen die Wand drückte und genüsslich ihn die Hocke ging.

Der Mafiaboss atmete einmal gequält ein und ließ dann den achteckigen Stein aus seiner Hand fallen. Lara beugte sich schnell nach rechts um diesen aufzufangen, ohne jedoch damit aufzuhören Diogo gegen die Wand zu drücken. Mit dem Stein in der Hand blickte sie nach oben und sah, dass sie sich genau unter dem Brückesockel befanden.

„Ich glaube hier trennen sich unsere Wege…", meinte sie kurz und schaute Tristan an. Durch den Aufprall wirkte er ziemlich benommen, doch bei Bewusstsein war er immer noch.

Ohne weiter nachzudenken stemme die Archäologin ihre Füße gegen die erdige Wand und kletterte langsam nach oben.

„Zip?", sprach sie ins Headset und bewältigte die letzten Meter.

„Mann Lara…das war vielleicht Matrix pur! Aber die Motorräder hättest du nicht in den Fluss entsorgen müssen.", schmunzelte er. Die junge Frau lächelte kurz und ließ das Seil des Hakens los, griff nach der Kante der Schlucht und zog sich dann hoch. Den Haken löste sie von der Brücke.

„Immerhin haben wir das hier.", erwiderte sie und blickte auf ihre rechte Handfläche in der sich ein Stück von Àvec befand.

„Pack das lieber weg, sonst - "

Lara bekam einen Tritt in den Rücken und fiel nach vorne. Das Artefakt landete auf dem Erdboden und wurde von einer blassen Hand aufgehoben.

„Das wäre dann wohl meines.", hörte sie eine Stimme zischen.

Lara drehte sich auf ihren Rücken und sah, wie Diogo sie verachtend anblickte.

„Das ist nicht möglich…", sprach sie fassungslos und stand langsam wieder auf, ohne den Blick von Diogo abzuwenden.

„Tja. Vielleicht hast du doch noch ein Stückchen übersehen.", sagte er und legte den Kopf nach hinten, um seinen Nacken zu entspannen.

„Wenn das so ist, dann sollte es dir nichts ausmachen mir auch einen Teil der schwarzen Hälfte zu geben, nicht wahr?", erwiderte Lara uns setze ein schiefes Lächeln auf.

„Ich glaube kaum, dass das passieren wird. Aber das könnte ich dir geben!", antwortete Diogo und ließ einen schwarzen Strahl auf Lara los, indem er seine blasse Hand hob, in der sich der Stein befand.

Lara wich mit einer Rolle nach links aus und fing an auf Diogos Hand zu schießen. Einem weiteren Strahl entkam sie, indem sie sich auf den Boden warf. Aus der Position traf sie Diogo ins Schienbein, der daraufhin auf seine Knie fiel und den Stein fallen ließ.

Schnell steckte Lara ihre Pistolen ein und fing den schwarzen Kristall elegant auf. Sie stand nun hinter Diogo und blickte auf seinen Rücken.

Irgendetwas Glänzendes schien sie entdeckt zu haben und schaute nun auf seinen Hals.

_Noch ein Teil der schwarzen Hälfte…_stellte sie erstaunt fest.

Doch da hörte sie auf einmal ein Rotieren. Passend zu dem Geräusch fingen die Bäume an hin und her zu schwingen. Der Luftstrom kam immer näher, sodass Laras Haare auch anfingen wild in der Luft zu tanzen.

Ein riesiger, pechschwarzer Helikopter kam zum Vorschein. Es schien als sei er zweistöckig aufgebaut. Hinten befand sich sicher ein großer Laderaum, in dem die Mafia ihre Schätze und vielleicht auch Leichen aufbewahrte.

Zip machte große Augen und verpasste Alister einen Klaps ins Gesicht. Er schien sich langsam zu erholen.

Der Helikopter blieb über der Schlucht in der Luft stehen.

Tristan Diogo stand langsam auf und warf Lara einen letzten Blick zu.

„Dich krieg ich noch…", zischte er und verschwand in der Maschine.

„Tu was!", forderte Zip.

Die Archäologin lief los. Auf halber Strecke bückte sie sich kurz nach unten und hob ihre Sonnenbrille vom Boden auf, die sie sogleich anzog.

Der Helikopter stieg immer höher in die Luft und hinterließ einen großen Luftstrom, der Lara ganz schönen Widerstand leistete.

Kurz vor der Schlucht sprang die junge Frau nach oben und warf ihren Haken nach einem der Landekufen aus. Als sie das Klickgeräusch hörte, zog sie sich sofort nach oben und suchte nach einer Möglichkeit in den Helikopter zu gelangen. Sie stellte sich auf die langen Landestangen und bewegte sich vorsichtig nach rechts.

„Scheiße…pass auf, dass du nicht runter fällst!", sprach Zip besorgt.

„Was ist passiert Zip? Wo ist Lara?", murmelte Alister.

„Alter schau lieber weg, sonst kippste noch mal um…", warnte der Hacker und versuchte Alister die Sicht zu versperren.

Der Helikopter schwankte gefährlich hin und her, doch die junge Frau hielt das Gleichgewicht. Da erblickte sie ein quadratisches Loch, in das sie locker hineinpassen würde.

_Da hat wohl jemand nicht alles abgeschlossen_, dachte sie sich.

Mit einem kleinen Sprung griff sie nach der Kante und zog sich in das dunkle Loch hinein.

Erleichtert wischte sie sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und kroch gerade aus, bis in einem großen Raum gelangt war.

_Dachte ich es mir doch…_

Lara blickte einmal in die Runde und stieg vorsichtig aus dem Loch.

Auch wenn das nur ein Lagerraum war, war er elegant eingerichtet. Der Boden bestand aus schwarzen Fliesen, in denen man sein eigenes Spiegelbild sehen konnte. Viele Halogenlampen waren angebracht und die Beute schien gut sortiert zu sein.

Die junge Frau machte eine kurze Runde durch die kleine Lagerhalle und begab sich dann zu den Kisten.

„Ich glaube ich werde es mir hier mal fürs Erste gemütlich machen.", entschied sie.

Einige Kisten schob sie beiseite und setzte sich dann dazwischen. Den kleinen schwarzen Stein hüllte sie in einen Lederbeutel und verstaute ihn dann im Rucksack.

„Bon voyage, Lara!", sprach Zip und fing an die die Tasten zu hauen.

* * *

_Huch…ist wieder etwas länger geworden! Könnte daran liegen,dass ich die Schriftgröße in WOrd geändert habe und jetzt dazu "gezwungen" bin mehr zu schreiben...hehe_

_Ich hoffe, dass euch das Kapitel gefallen hat! ;) Falls ihr Anregungen und Kritik habt – immer her damit!_

_Lg, lara4ever / Nicole_


	27. Über den Dächern von HongKong

_Nach langer Zeit ist es endlich wieder so weit! An der Stelle will ich mich dafür entschuldigen, dass ihr so lange warten musstet! Aber ich hatte einfach keine Idee, wie es weitergehen sollte mit dem Abenteuer und an Zeit und Lust weiterzuschreiben hat es mir auch gemangelt (_

_Ich hoffe dennoch,dass ihr meine Geschichte weiterlesen werdet und ihr immer noch Gefallen daran habt :) Also dann..auf ein Neues!_

Kapitel 27 – Über den Dächern von Hong-Kong

Das mechanische Öffnen einer eisernen Tür weckte Lara auf.

Von einer Sekunde auf die andere war sie hellwach.

„Los…nimm du mal die Kisten da hinten und ich kümmere mich um die Behälter.", hörte Lara eine männliche Stimme mit unfassbar schlechtem englischen Akzent sagen.

„Und wo müssen die noch mal hin?", erwiderte eine zweite männliche Stimme. Diesmal chinesisch.

„Auf die Paletten da hinten du Dummkopf. Damit sie nachher leichter abgeladen werden können.", erklärte der Erste der beiden leicht genervt.

Lara dachte nicht lange nach und versuchte eine offene Kiste zu finden. Die Schritte des Mannes kamen immer näher, doch die junge Frau war schneller.

Hinter ihr war eine quadratische Kiste an der sich ein kleines Metallschloss befand, das Lara schnell öffnete. Sie klappte den Deckel auf, stieg in die Kiste und schloss sie ganz behutsam wieder.

„Bist du verrückt?", hörte sie Zips Stimme in ihrem Ohr. Mit einem kurzen _Pss _brach sie ihn zum Schweigen und konzentrierte sich.

Vorsichtig tastete Lara das Innenleben der Kiste ab. Das einzige was sie spürte war trockenes Heu und die hölzernen Wände um sie herum.

Die Schritte kamen näher.

„Die Kiste…sie ist nichmal zu Lara! Verdammt…"

Die junge Frau hörte, wie die hölzerne Box hinter der sie noch vorher war weg geschoben wurde.

Nach kurzer Zeit kam das Dumpfe Geräusch der Schritte wieder näher und entfernte sich mit einem weiteren Schleifton.

Nach dem vierten Mal hörte Lara den ersten Mann auf Englisch sagen: „Eins, zwei, drei vier,...ok, das müssten alle sein!"

„Nein nein. Ich glaube da hinten war noch eine…", sagte der Zweite auf Chinesisch und lief wieder nach hinten.

Lara spürte wie ihr Körper sich anspannte.

„Ha! Sag ich's doch. Da ist noch eine!", verkündete der Chinese schadenfroh, der jetzt genau vor der Kiste stand.

„Das kann nicht sein…"

„Das Schloss ist ja offen.", bemerkte er verwundert.

Lara hörte, wie er das Schloss kurz berührte. Der Deckel öffnete sich langsam. Lara kniff die Augen zusammen, rückte sich in die Ecke der Kiste, ein kleiner Lichtstrahl und…

„Hey!", rief der andere Arbeiter, der jetzt genau hinter seinem chinesischen Arbeitskollegen stand und den Deckel mit seiner rechten Hand zuknallte. Der Mann blickte erschrocken auf. Auch Lara musste zusammenzucken.

„Spinnst du? Wir dürfen da nicht reinschaun! Anordnung vom Boss! Also mach dich mal nützlich und merk dir die Sachen, die ich dir sag.", klärte er mit scharfem Ton und verriegelte die Kiste.

„Ok, verstanden.", antwortete der Zweite auf Chinesisch und half seinem Kollegen die Box nach hinten zu bringen.

Lara atmete erleichtert auf und spürte wie sie hochgehoben wurde.

_Nochmal Glück gehabt…_, dachte sie sich und lies sich von den Männern zu den Paletten tragen.

Kurz nachdem die Männer den Raum verlassen hatten, ertönte ein Lautsprecher. Auf Chinesisch wurde verkündet, dass man bald landen würde.

„Woah…da hast du echt mal Schwein gehabt!", sagte Zip. Lara lächelte kurz, lehnte sich an die Kiste und legte ihren Arm aufs Knie. „Mal sehen, wo die mich jetzt hinbringen. Pläne vom Gebäude hast du grad keine da Zip, oder?"

„Sieht schlecht aus…diese Mafia hat an alles gedacht. Da musst du wohl ohne Anleitung durch." „Dürfte kein Problem sein.", antworte die Archäologin zuversichtlich und lehnte ihren Kopf nach hinten.

Schon Minuten später landete der pechschwarze Helikopter und Lara hörte wieder, wie sich etwas Eisernes öffnete. Viele verschiedene Stimmen waren zu hören und kurz darauf ertönte ein Motorgeräusch, das sich der Ladung näherte. Da Lara sich in einer der vordersten Kisten befand, wurde sie gleich zu Beginn aus dem Helikopter gefahren.

„Hm…mit einem Zeitunterschied von sechs Stunden plus der Flugzeit von ungefähr 15 Stunden und den restlichen Zeitverschiebungen, müssten wir jetzt ungefähr…4 Uhr morgens haben, oder?"

„Stimmt genau…Respekt Lara!", bestätigte Zip begeistert.

Eine Zeitlang hörte Lara das gleichmäßige Surren des Motors, die quietschenden Reifen und Unmengen von Stimmen, die wild durcheinander sprachen.

_Ganz schön was los hier…_, ging es der jungen Frau durch den Kopf.

Dem Gabelstapler wurde ein großes eisernes Tor geöffnet, das den Weg in eine kleine Halle freigab. Sie war nur spärlich beleuchtet und an der hintersten Wand Waren weitere vier große Türen. Vor jeder stand ein Wachmann. Der Fahrer steuerte das Gefährt zur ersten Tür links. Der Wachposten fragte nach einer Erkennungskarte, die ihm der Fahrer sogleich vorzeigte. Die Tür öffnete sich und zum Vorschein kam ein Art Beförderungslift. Der Gabelstapler fuhr rein und nach wenigen Sekunden kam er drei Stockwerke tiefer in einem Lagerraum an. Er fuhr einige Meter weiter zu einem zweiten Areal und hielt auf der östlichen Seite des Raumes an. Die Kiste in der sich die Archäologin befand hatte er mit wenigen Knopfdrücken abgeladen, machte eine kurze Drehung und verließ die Lagerhalle wieder.

Lara spürte, wie die Kiste langsam gesenkt wurde und der Gabelstapler sich dann leise entfernte.

„Hast du ne Ahnung wo du dich jetzt befindest?", fragte der Computerfachmann.

„Ich würde mal sagen in einer Art Lagerhalle. Und es scheint als wären wir allein.", flüsterte die junge Frau in das kleine Mikro und legte ihr linkes Ohr an die Wand der Kiste.

Schnell drehte sie sich kurz auf ihrem Steißbein, zog die Füße an und verpasste dem Holz der Box einige kräftige Tritte. Schon nach wenigen Schlägen zersprang das Holz und hinterließ ein Loch in der Kiste. Lara blickte kurz nach draußen und stellte fest, das einige Zentimeter vor ihr sich eine der dunklen Wände der Halle befand.

„Wie passend.", sprach sie leise in ihr Headset und stieg vorsichtig aus der Kiste. Sie lehnte sich an die kalte Wand und ging in die Knie.

„Glaubst du, die haben Kameras?"

„Ich weiß nicht Zip. Aber ich würde aufpassen…", antwortete sie ihm und entfernte einige Heubüschel, die an ihrer Kleidung hafteten.

Die junge Frau inspizierte die neue Umgebung über die Kante der Kiste.

Alles war hier feinsäuberlich beschriftet und sortiert. Sei es in großen Regalen oder in hölzernen Behältern. Licht kam nur aus länglichen Halogenlampen, die in der Mitte der Decke befestigt waren. Lara nahm ihr Fernglas zur Hand, um nach Kameras zu suchen. Und sie wurde fündig. In dem Raum waren zwei die jeweils über den zwei Eingängen des Areals befestigt waren.

„Scheint, als ob es hier noch mehr von diesen Räumen geben würde. Zip…weißt du, was das für Kameras sind?"

„Du müsstest näher rangehen…es ist zu dunkel!"

Lara wollte sich schon auf den Weg machen, als sie ein leises Surren von links hörte. Schnell kauerte sie sich nach unten und lehnte sich gegen die gestapelten Boxen.

Der Gabelstapler kam mit einer weiteren Kiste und legte sie auf diejenige ab, in der sich zuvor Lara befand. Wieder drehte er sich kurz und fuhr hinaus.

Augenblicklich stand Lara auf und stieg auf die zwei Kisten rechts neben ihr. Sie musste kurz springen und zog sich dann hoch. Kauernd sprang sie leise auf eine Kiste unter ihr und berührte vorsichtig wieder den Fußboden. Stumm ging sie weiter an der Wand entlang, kam an einer Säule vorbei, bis ihr Blick genau auf die Kamera fiel. Als sie bemerkte wie sich diese bewegte, machte Lara schnell einen Schritt zur Säule, um von der Kamera nicht entdeckt zu werden.

„Und…hast du sie erkannt?"

„Das ist eine Tag und Nachtsichtkamera von RADCON. Das Modell LE906. An der rechten Seite befindet sich ein kleiner schwarzer Knopf. Mit dem kann man dem Gerät ganz einfach den Saft abdrehn. Müsstest du hinkriegen!"

„Ich bin beeindruckt…Na dann-"

Lara hörte wie der Gabelstapler sich wieder näherte. Sie vollführte eine Rolle nach vorne und lehnte sich im Dunklen kauernd gegen eine der Kisten.

„Der lässt einem aber auch keine Ruhe.", flüsterte sie kurz und beobachtete den Fahrer. Er war ebenfalls Chinese. Er hatte etwas längere schwarze Haare. Quer über seine Stirn hatte er einen Pony. Seine Backen waren etwas dicker. Auch der Rest des Körpers schien nicht gerade durchtrainiert. Lara schätzte ihn auf Mitte 40. Auf seinem schwarzen T-Shirt fand sie ein kleines Logo. Sie kniff kurz die Augen zusammen und erkannte die Erdkugel, vor der eine helle Holzkiste angebracht war. Durch einen dunkelblauen Strahl hinter ihr, schien es, als ob die Kiste um die Erde kreisen würde.

Lara setzte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht auf. _Sicher eine Art Schutzlogo. Um nicht als Mafia aufzufliegen…_

„Kennst du das Logo?", fragte sie Zip, als der Arbeiter wieder weg war.

„Moment…hm…hier steht, dass es eine Lieferantenfirma unter dem Namen „Logoworld" ist. Anscheinend liefert sie jedes Zeug um die ganze Welt. Den Aktien und Kursen zufolge scheffeln die ganz schön Kohle.", erklärte er. „Interessant…", erwiderte Lara und konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Überwachungskamera.

Schon nach wenigen Blicken hatte sie den Knopf gefunden.

„Mit meinen 9mm werd ich den nicht treffen…aber vlt…", Lara kramte in ihrem Rucksack und holte eine 4mm M20 heraus.

„Woah…woher hast du die?", sprach Zip erstaunt und guckte verblüfft auf den Monitor.

„Ein ungewolltes Geschenk von Diogo.", antwortete die junge Frau kurz und blickte über ihre Schulter zur Kamera. Lara lud die Pistole, legte an und zielte konzentriert. Als die Kamera wieder nach rechts drehte, kniff die Archäologin ihre Augen zusammen und wartete auf den richtigen Moment.

_Jetzt…_

Der Schuss viel und traf.

„Wer ist da?!"

Lara erschrak. Sie ging sofort in die Knie und presste sich gegen die kalte Säule.

Der Motor des Gabelstaplers wurde ausgeschaltet. Dann kamen leise Schritte.

Unter starkem Herzklopfen suchte Lara den Boden nach etwas zum Werfen ab. Als sie nicht fündig wurde, zog sie den Munitionsstreifen der 4mm mit zitternden Händen heraus. Die Schritte kamen immer näher zu ihr. Unter dem Schutz der Dunkelheit warf sie die Munition hinter die Kisten. Der Mann hörte, wie etwas Metallenes den Boden traf und lief dem Geräusch hinterher. Lara tat es ihm gleich, doch nahm sie den Weg über die Kisten. Von den Kisten herab sah sie, wie der Mann behutsam nach etwas suchte. Leise landete die junge Frau auf dem Boden und schlich sich an den Mann heran. Sie atmete gleichmäßig ein und aus. Gerade als der Mann sich umdrehen wollte, schlang ihm Lara den rechten Arm blitzschnell um den Hals. Mit der linken drückte sie seinen Kopf nach hinten. Nach einem kurzen Knackgeräusch ließ sie ihn auf den Boden sinken.

„War vorher nicht die Rede von einer Sicherheitskarte Zip?"

Der Hacker brauchte einen Augenblick, um sich wieder einzukriegen. „Eh…ja. Glaub schon."

In der rechten Hosentasche des Mannes wurde sie fündig. _Ning Sai _stand auf der Karte. Einige persönliche Daten und ein Foto. Am Rand war ein schwarzer Streifen.

„Jetzt müssen wir uns aber beeilen. Sonst schöpfen die noch verdacht…", sagte Lara entschlossen.

Sie packte den Toten unter den Armen und schleifte ihn in die kleine Ecke zwischen dem Kistenstapel. Hob den Munitionsstreifen vom Boden, steckte ihn wieder in die schwarze 4mm und ging ans andere Ende des Raumes.

Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, dass über dem Eingang ein weißes B aufgemalt war. Auch hier war eine Säule, hinter der sie gut auf die Überwachungskamera zielen konnte. Wieder zielte sie konzentriert und traf den Knopf beim ersten Versuch. Ein kleines rotes Lämpchen auf dem Gerät erlosch.

Schnell ging Lara zu der Stelle unter der Kamera und blickte in den anderen Raum. Auf der Wand gegenüber fand sie ein großes weißes A.

„Jeder Raum hat hier wohl seinen eigenen Namen", kommentierte Zip.

Die junge Frau ging gar nicht darauf ein und suchte nach einer Art Lesegerät für die Sicherheitskarte. Vorsichtig betrat sie den Raum.

Ok, _keine Kameras…_, stellte sie erleichtert fest und beschleunigte ihre Schritte nun.

Neben einem großen eisernen Regal fand sie eine Tür, über dem das Zeichen für Notausgang angebracht war. Schnell lief sie auf diese zu und öffnete sie. Lara fand sich in einem kleinen Treppenhaus wieder. Sie blickte kurz nach oben, doch die metallenen Stufen schienen kein Ende zu nehmen. Links von ihr sah sie eine weitere Tür. Daneben ein Lesegerät.

_Bingo!_

Schnell holte sie die Karte hervor und zog sie durch das Gerät. Ein kleines grünes Lämpchen erleuchtete und die Tür öffnete sich, indem sie sich nach links in die Wand einzog.

Lara betrat den Lift und fand satte 60 Knöpfe vor, die für das jeweilige Stockwerk des Wolkenkratzer standen.

„Wie hoch ist eigtl. dieses Gebäude Zip?", fragte die Grabräuberin erstaunt.

„Ich guck schon…laut den Satellitenbildern…sehr hoch! Wow…die drei obersten Stockwerke scheinen nur aus Glas zu bestehen! Und auf dem Dach ist wieder dieses Logo…"

„Gut, dann statten wir Diogo mal einen kleinen Besuch ab.", gab Lara sarkastisch von sich und drückte den Knopf mit der Zahl 60.

Die Tür schloss sich wieder und der Lift setzte sich in Bewegung. Erst sah alles noch relativ dunkel aus, doch dann auf einmal dieser Szenenwechsel. Lara blickte durch einen gläsernen Lift hinab auf das beleuchtet Hong-Kong. Tausende von Lichtern waren zu sehen. Es war noch dunkel. Die Sonne schien hier spät aufzugehen. Lara wurde immer weiter nach oben gefahren und immer kleiner erschienen ihr die Gebäude unter ihren Füßen. Die Lichter der Metropole verschwammen langsam zu einem bunt glänzendem Meer. Der Anblick war unbeschreiblich.

Noch 5 Stockwerke. Lara blickte wieder nach oben. Das langweilige schwarzgrau des Wolkenkratzers verschwand und zum Vorschein kamen unzählige Glaswände. So groß, wie Lara sie noch nie gesehen hatte. Was hinter dem Glas war, konnte man nicht erkennen.

„Er hat an alles gedacht.", kam es von der jungen Frau.

60.Stock.

Der Lift hielt an. Die Gläserne Tür öffnete sich und gab den Weg auf einen großen beleuchteten Balkon frei. Ein Swimmingpool, eine Bar und eine Tanzfläche befanden sich hier. Auch viele exotische Pflanzen waren auf dem Balkon. Über diesem war ein großes Dach angebracht, auf dem sich Glasscheiben in allen Farbvarianten befanden.

„Der Typ übertreibt doch maßlos!", meinte Zip, legte die Hände über den Kopf und lehnte sich nach hinten.

Lara lächelte nur kurz und ging dann auf die Eingangstür zu. Auch sie war wie erwartet aus Glas. Lara sah genauer hin und sah Diogo, wie er gerade an seinem Schreibtisch telefonierte. Sein Büro war kreisrund. Der Boden war mit Marmor verlegt und an den weißen Wänden waren Hie und Da goldene Verzierungen angebracht. Eine Couchecke befand sich dort auch, genauso wie einige Gemälde und ein großer Plasmafernseher.

Zip war sprachlos.

Lara öffnete beide Türflügel und schritt in die Mitte des Raumes. Sie sah, wie Diogo den Hörer langsam weglegte und sie dabei fixierte.

„Sei vorsichtig…", war alles was Zip rausbrachte.

Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken näherte sich die junge Frau dem Schreibtisch.

„Was machen Sie hier? Habe ich Sie nicht in Sizilien gelassen?", kam es aus dem spitzen Mund des Mannes. Lara wusste, dass er auf keine Antwort aus war.

„Ich wollte Ihnen das hier zurückbringen", sagte sie scharf und legte die schwarze 4mm M20 auf den mahagonifarbenen Schreibtisch.

„Und der Rest?"

„Das sind meine. Und die bleiben da, wo sie sind."

„Fragt sich nur wie lange", erwiderte Diogo und lachte kurz auf.

„Worauf wollen sie hinaus?"

„Wir wissen doch beide, dass wir auf der Suche nach dem gleichen Artefakt sind. Nicht wahr?", sprach Laras Gegenüber schon fast melodisch. Die Archäologin hob nur die Augenbrauen.

„Die Àvla geht schon seit Jahrtausenden von Kultur zu Kultur. In den meisten Fällen werden sie irgendwo etwas über dieses Artefakt lesen. Jede dieser Kulturen hat ihre eigenen Spielchen mit dem Stück gespielt. Einige haben es für gute andere wiederum für schlechte Zwecke benutzt. Sie haben es verehrt oder versteckt, weil sie Angst vor den Kräften hatten. Ich jedenfalls fürchte mich nicht davor. Ich genieße die Macht, die es mir verleiht!"

„Diogo, Sie sind besäßen.", sagte Lara schon fast angewidert.

„Besäßen? Sie begreifen einfach nicht. Dieses Gefühl zu bestimmen! Kommen Sie…ich zeige es Ihnen."

Mit diesen Worten stand er langsam auf. Lara sah, wie seine Augen anfingen sich rot zu färben. Um seinen Hals herum bildete sich eine pechschwarze Flamme, die sich langsam ausbreitete. Diogo schrie kurz auf und schon im nächsten Moment wurde er zu einem fliegenden Unheil.

Noch bevor Lara reagieren konnte, traf sie ein schwarzer Strahl mitten in ihren Bauch. Schlagartig wurde sie nach hinten geschleudert und landete unsanft in der Couchecke. Gerade als sie wieder aufstehen wollte, bildete sich eine schwarze Wolke um sie, die sie in die Luft beförderte und dort festhielt.

Die schwarze Flamme kam auf sie zu.

„Und…beeindruckt?", zischte es heraus.

„Also wenn das alles ist, was sie draufhaben, dann kann ich gut und gerne auf dieses Artefakt verzichten!", antwortete Lara höhnisch.

„Wenn Sie mehr sehen wollen, dann müssen Sie mir nur den Splitter zurückgeben!"

„Und was wäre, wenn ich Ihnen die restliche Hälfte von Àvec geben könnte?"

„Sie sind im Besitz der schwarzen Hälfte?!"

„Das habe ich nie behauptet…heißt das also, dass Sie auch nicht wissen, wo der Rest steckt?"

„Den Rest werde ich schon finden. Doch zuerst brauche ich meinen Splitter wieder! Also her damit Lady!", rief Diogo aus und Lara verspürte, wie es von allen Seiten gegen sie drückte. Als ob der Nebel um sie herum enger werden würde.

„Wozu…wozu brauchen Sie den Splitter?", brachte Lara gerade noch so raus.

„Um mir zurückzuholen, was ich Nicklson überreicht habe. Die weiße Hälfte! Und vielleicht noch eine Kleinigkeit mehr…"

„Was?! Sie arbeiten auch für Nicklson?!"

„Das wussten Sie nicht? Ts…"

Lara spürte, wie der Druck um sie herum wieder leichter wurde. Von draußen blinkte kurz ein Licht. Für einen Augenblick sah Lara, wie die Flamme heller wurde.

_Natürlich!_

Mit ihrem Kinn berührte Lara den Knopf an ihrem LPS, das sogleich anging.

Augenblicklich löste sich die Wolke um sie herum auf und die junge Frau landete wieder auf dem Boden.

„Direktes Licht…in Ihrer verwandelten Gestalt könne sie es nicht ausstehen. Stimmt doch?", sprach Lara, wobei sie ihre Handgelenken rieb. Sie spürte die leichte Unsicherheit, die von Diogo ausging.

„Lange werden Sie mich so nicht aufhalten können.", erwiderte er und ging einige Schritte nach hinten.

„Vielleicht habe ich Sie bis dahin schon erledigt…"

„Das glaube ich kaum!", zischte es wieder aus der Flamme.

Zu Laras Überraschen sah sie, wie Diogo sich wieder zurückverwandelte.

Ohne lange nachzudenken rannte sie auf ihn zu und richtete ihre Pistolen auf ihn. Jedem Schuss wich er geschickt aus, bis er nur wenige Meter vor ihr stand und ihren Hals blitzartig mit seiner linken Hand umschlang. Lara spürte die Kälte.

Noch bevor die Archäologin ihn mit einem Kick von sich entfernte, packte er ihr LPS und schmiss es mit so einer Wucht gegen die Wand, dass es in kleine Teile zersprang.

Lara atmete geschockt aus und funkelte Diogo böse an. Wieder startete er einen Angriff. Wieder lief er auf sie zu, wobei er sich im Lauf verwandelte. Noch bevor er Lara traf, vollführte sie einen Salto über ihn hinweg. Sie landete, drehte sich schnell um und wurde sofort von einem Strahl erfasst, der sie zu Diogo zog. Nun standen sie eng am Fenster.

„Sie sind ja doch nicht so stark wie ich dachte!"

„Ich muss mich erst mal warmlaufen mein Lieber!", erwiderte Lara und holte zum Schlag aus. Kurz bevor sie ihren Gegner traf, spürte sie eine gigantische Druckwelle. Die junge Frau wurde nach hinten geschleudert und traf mit ihrem Rücken gegen die Wand, woraufhin sie zu Boden sank.

Diogo wurde so gegen das Fenster gedrückt, dass sich einige Risse darin bildeten.

„Genug?"

„Niemals…", antwortete Lara kämpferisch und richtete sich wieder auf.

Die beiden Rivalen gingen nun im Kreis. Den Blick stets aufeinander gerichtet.

„Wissen Sie, was Ashley mit dem Artefakt vorhat?", fragte die Archäologin.

„Nicht wirklich. Ich weiß nur, dass ich langsam keine Lust mehr habe für sie die Drecksarbeit zu machen. Das Geld habe ich schon längst bekommen. Doch eins werde ich noch mit Vergnügen für Nicklson erledigen!"

„Und das wäre?", Laras Herz raste.

„Sie töten!"

„Scheiße! Lara!"

Das war das Einzige was Lara noch hörte. Im nächsten Moment traf sie ein gewaltiger Strahl, der sie an das Glasfenster drückte. Der Druck war so stark, dass die junge Frau kaum atmen konnte. Und dann gab das Glas des Fensters nach. Es brach in tausend Stücke. Tausend Stücke, die sogleich samt Lara in die Tiefe zu stürzen drohten.

Lara spürte, wie sich ihr Körper wieder entspannte sie blickte hoch. Ein Glasregen fiel über sie herab. Und dann sah sie ihn wieder. Diogo als Flamme. Mit rasantem Tempo kam er auf sie zugeflogen, packte sie wieder an sich und wirbelte sie durch die Luft.

„Ich spüre sie…die Energie, die aus dem Splitter kommt. Sie erfüllt mich geradezu mit Kraft! Er ist ihn Ihrem Rucksack. Geben Sie schon her!", die letzen Worte brüllte Diogo förmlich heraus. Mit all seiner Wut steuerte er die Glaswand eine Etage tiefer an. Er beschleunigte sein Tempo stetig.

Aus dem auszuhaltenden Druck der Luft gegen den Kopf, wurde plötzlich ein harter Schlag. Lara hörte ein lautes Klirren und spürte wie sich das Glas in ihre Haut bohrte. Am liebsten hätte sie aufgeschrieen, doch es ging nicht.

Die Flamme löste ihren Griff von der Frau und wieder schleuderte Lara mit ihrem ganzen Körper gegen eine Wand.

Keuchend lag die junge Frau am Boden.

Langsam legte sie ihre Hände auf den Boden, drückte sich hoch und setzte sich auf ihre Knie. Jedes Glied an ihrem Körper schmerzte. Der Kopf drohte jeden Moment zu platzen. Sie spürte wie etwas Kaltes ihre Arme runter lief. Das machte den metallischen Geschmack in ihrem Mund nur noch unerträglicher.

_Der Splitter, das ist es!_

Vorsichtig griff sie nach ihrem Rucksack. Öffnete ihn und holte den kleinen Lederbeutel heraus.

Diogo betrachtete die Szene gierig.

Sie hielt den Beutel verkehrt herum und ließ den schwarzen Splitter in ihre linke Hand fallen.

Nun blickte sie wieder auf.

„Sie machen sich alles nur selber kaputt. Ohne Sie wäre ich nie auf den Splitter gekommen."

Lara hörte das aufgeregte Atmen von Zip. Langsam richtete sie sich wieder auf.

„Was meinen Sie damit? Sehen Sie sich doch nur an…völlig kraftlos. Sie haben kein Chance gegen mich!", zischte es aus der Flamme, die wieder einen Angriff startete.

Schnell packte Lara einen der Tische, warf ihn auf den Boden und wich mit einer Rolle zur Seite aus. Die Flamme krachte durch den Tisch und verschwand durch die Wand.

_Alles klar…_

Die Archäologin spürte, wie ihr Körper sich langsam wieder stärker anfühlte. Sie schaute auf ihre linke Faust.

_Bloß nicht zu lange…_

Auf der anderen Seite des Raumes drehte sie sich wieder um und schaute nach vorn. Sie hörte ein lautes Raunen und erblickte kurz darauf wieder die schwarze Flamme. Beide liefen aufeinander zu. Kurz bevor Diogo Lara erreichte, sprang sie mit ganzer Kraft vom Boden ab. Kopfüber in der Luft streckte sie ihren linken Arm aus und stach mit dem Splitter in die Flamme ein. Genau wie sie es geplant hatte. Die Flamme war hart.

Sie hörte einen Schrei. Diogo geriet außer Kontrolle und landete in einer Reihe von Computerschreibtischen, die durch den Aufprall zerbarsten.

Ohne anzuhalten lief Lara auf einen Lichtschalter zu und betätigte diesen. Der Raum wurde augenblicklich hell, sodass die junge Frau kurz ihre Augen schließen musste.

Dann ging sie zu den zerstörten Schreibtischen und sah Diogo, der wieder seine alte Gestalt angenommen hatte und voller Kratzer war.

„Denken sie ja nicht, dass Sie schon gewonnen haben! Sie kleines Miststück!"

Lara blieb unbeeindruckt. Sie sah zu, wie Diogo langsam aufstand. Als er aufblickte spürte er etwas Kaltes an seiner Schläfe.

„Bereit aufzugeben Diogo?"

„Ich denke nicht mal daran!"

Blitzschnell bückte er sich nach unten und rammte Lara mit seinem Oberkörper gegen die Beine. Die junge Frau fiel nach vorne und ließ ihre Waffe fallen.

Währenddessen packte Diogo das linke Handgelenk seiner Rivalin und riss sie nach oben. Die Archäologin verpasste ihrem Gegenüber einen Tritt in die Magengegend und nutzte den Schub, um mit einem Rückwärtssalto ein Stück weiter hinten zu landen.

Diogo taumelte nur kurz herum und holte zu einem weiteren Schlag aus. Schnell vollführte Lara einen Flick-Flack nach hinten und traf dabei mit ihren Füßen Diogos Gesicht.

Dieser stöhnte auf und landete mit seinem Rücken auf den Boden. Nur wenige Zentimeter trennten ihn von dem riesigen Loch in der Glaswand. Er sah, wie die Grabräuberin auf ihn zukam. Ihre Augen waren voller Hass.

„Es ergreift langsam Besitz von Ihnen.", stellte er fest und setzte ein gieriges Grinsen auf.

Ohne darauf einzugehen, trat Lara ihm mit den Fuß in den Bauch. Griff dann mit der rechten Hand nach seinem Kopf und zog ihn hoch.

„Zeit sich von ihrem Schmuckstück zu verabschieden!"

Mit voller Kraft rammte sie den Splitter in ihrer linken Hand gegen den in Diogos Nacken. Schwarze Blitze kamen zwischen den beiden Splittern zum Vorschein. Der Mann schrie qualvoll auf. Daraufhin fiel sein Artefaktstück auf den Boden.

Diogo sah völlig erschöpft auf. Lara umschlang seinen Hals mit ihrer rechten Hand und lies den Mann über dem Boden schweben. Langsam ging sie auf das große Loch im Fenster zu. Panisch blickte Diogo nach unten. Sein Körper war so hoch über den Straßen Hong-Kongs, das er diese nicht einmal sehen konnte. Er griff mit seinen Händen nach Laras Handgelenken. Sie spürte, wie sich auf der kalten Haut Schweißtropfen bildeten.

„Ich Hoffe nur für dich, dass du auch ohne den Splitter fliegen kannst!", sprach sie voller Hass.

Der Mann begann gerade mit einem. Einem Satz, den er nie über die Lippen bekommen sollte. Er fiel. Er fiel in das glänzende Meer aus Lichtern. In das glänzende Meer aus Lichtern, aus dem er nie wieder auftauchen würde.

Lara blickte ihm nicht nach. Sie öffnete ihre linke Faust und ließ auch ihren schwarzen Splitter zu Boden fallen. Sofort spürte sie, wie erschöpft ihr Körper doch war.

Sie beugte sich nach unten, hob die Splitter auf und steckte diese in den kleinen Lederbeutel.

„Lara…geht's dir gut?"

„Was? Oh, eh…ja. Ich bin nur etwas erschöpft und…".

Es tat gut Zips Stimme zu hören. Sie fühlte sich nicht so allein.

Ein lauter Alarm ging los. Das weiße helle Licht in dem Raum wurde durch ein kleines, blinkendes rotes Licht ersetzt. Und dann war da dieses dumpfe Getrampel. Aus dem Lautsprecher war eine Stimme zu hören. Doch die konnte Lara nicht mehr verstehen. Ein weiters Geräusch kam hinzu. Es kam näher und langsam entwickelte es sich zum Lärm.

Die Archäologin blickte aus dem Fenster. Ein kräftiger Wind wehte ihr ins Gesicht und brachte ihre Haare in Aufruhr. Der Lärm der laut rotierenden Trageflügel übertönte alle restlichen Geräusche.

_Was zum Teufel…_

Fassungslos blickte Lara auf den Helikopter vor ihr. Die Tür öffnete sich und eine Strickleiter kam zum Vorschein.

Ein lauter Knall. Lara blickte nach hinten und sah wie schwarzbekleidete Männer den Raum stürmten. Die junge Frau sah keinen anderen Ausweg. Schnell ging sie einige Schritte zurück und nahm dann Anlauf. Sie hörte Schüsse. Im letzten Moment sprang sie ab und griff mit ihrer linken Hand nach der Strickleiter. Wieder verfehlten sie einige Kugeln. Schnell legte sie ihre restlichen Gliedmaßen nach und kletterte hinauf. Noch bevor sie oben angekommen war, entfernte sich der Helikopter und die Geräusche aus dem Hochhaus wurden nur noch zu einem kaum vernehmbaren Surren.

Mit den Händen stützte sich Lara am Fußboden ab, hob ihren rechten Fuß hoch und stieg in den Helikopter. Automatisch setzte sie sich auf einen der weichen schwarzen Ledersitze. Sie atmete kurz aus und blickte dann nach vorn.

Lara wäre am liebsten wieder ausgestiegen, als sie erkannte, wer vor ihr saß.

* * *

_Ja, das war durchaus wieder eins der etwas längeren Kapitel! Aber schön,das ihr durchgehalten habt ;)_

_Wie ich selbst wieder festgestellt habe - mein Schreibstil! Der ändert sich echt ständig...deswegen hab ich beschlossen an den Anfangskapiteln noch par Änderungen vorzunehmen bzw. diese etwas auszuschmücken!_

_Also dann! Liebe Grüße, eure lara4ever_


	28. Von Freunden und Verrätern

_Jaja..ich könnte mich selber dafür peinigen,aber es wird immer schwerer zum Schreiben zu kommen! Die FanFiction aufgeben will ich aber natürlich nicht und werde es auch nicht tun! Ich bin ja kein Unmensch :P _

_Ich hoffe ihr kommt alle noch gut mit! Für eine der folgenden Szenen will ich mich schon jetzt entschuldigen, aber ich konnte es einfach nicht lassen!! Viel Spaß ;)_

Kapitel 28 – Von Freunden und Verrätern

„Ich hatte gehofft dich mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen wieder zu sehen."

„Und ich hatte gehofft dich gar nicht wieder zu sehen."

„Warum so undankbar? Ich habe dir gerade aus einer sehr misslichen Lage geholfen. Da hätte ich schon etwas mehr erwartet als schlechte Laune. Zum Beispiel…"

„Jason, lass mich!", fauchte Lara und drückte mit ihren Händen gegen seinen muskulösen Oberkörper, der ihr gefährlich nahe gekommen war.

Ernüchternd ließ sich Jason zurück in seinen Ledersessel fallen und blickte durch das verdunkelte Glas in das schon fast überbeleuchtete Hong-Kong hinaus.

Lara verschränkte ihr Arme, legte ein Bein über das andere und guckte zum anderen Fenster hinaus.

_Gar nicht so einfach mit ihr…_ging es Jason durch den Kopf. Er räusperte sich. Lara guckte kurz in seine Richtung und wand das Gesicht wieder ab.

Genervt zog Jason eine Grimasse.

„Ist mit dir alles ok? Einige deiner Wunden sehen nicht gerade angenehm aus.", fragte er mit besorgtem Gesicht.

Verblüfft starrte Lara ihn an.

„Na los…mach schon", hörte sie Zip flüstern.

„Bei mir ist soweit alles ok. Mal abgesehen von den Schürfwunden und anderen diversen Verletzungen.", erwiderte sie arrogant, wobei sie ihren Blick wieder zum Fenster richtete. Zip stöhnte auf.

Lara verdrehte kurz ihre Augen und schaltete das Headset aus. Sie merkte, wie Jason sie mit seinem Blick durchbohrte.

Langsam löste sich die Archäologin von ihrer angespannten Haltung. Sie streifte den Rucksack ab und öffnete ihn, um an ihr Verbandszeug zu kommen.

„Ah…", stöhnte Lara kurz auf. Sie zog ihre linke Hand aus dem Rucksack und fasste mit der Rechten um die Schmerzstelle.

Schnell setzte sich Jason zu ihr.

„Zeig mal her.", bat er sie.

Widerwillig legte sie ihre Hand in die von Jason. Wie warm sie doch war…Vorsichtig tastete ihr Gegenüber die Schmerzstelle ab.

„Eindeutig verstaucht dein Handgelenk. Komm…ich helf dir mal."

Jason griff nach den Verbänden in Laras Rucksack und versorgte zuerst ihre Hand. Dann widmete er sich den tiefen Schnittwunden in Laras Unterarmen.

Sie genoss es. Wie sorgfältig und behutsam er doch war. Mit jeder seiner Berührungen durchfuhr Lara ein angenehmer Schwall von Wärme.

„Ich glaube das wär´s für´s Erste."

Die Worte kamen so unvorbereitet. Als ob sie aus einer Trance geweckt wurde, öffnete Lara die Augen.

„Alles ok mit dir?"

„Ehm…ja. Danke Jason.", antwortete die junge Frau etwas benommen.

Jason lächelte kurz.

„Ist dir nicht kalt?", fragte er ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten. Er zog sein schwarzes Sweatshirt aus und legte es Lara um die Schultern.

Die Archäologin kämpfte mit dem Gedanken das Kleidungsstück abzunehmen, doch der wunderbare Geruch von After-Shave machte ihre Nase verrückt.

Jason wirkte zufrieden. Langsam rückte er näher zu Lara, streckte seinen Arm aus und wollte diesen um die junge Frau legen.

Lara reagierte schnell und blockte Jason mit ihrem rechten Arm ab.

„Bilde dir bloß nicht zu viel darauf ein Jason. Ich glaube du hast heute genug für mich getan.", sagte sie abwehrend.

Belustigt wich Jason zurück und zupfte sein schwarzes Hemd zurecht.

„Ich wollte nur schauen, wie weit ich diesmal bei dir gekommen wäre!"

„Du hast dich wohl seit Lugtha kein bisschen verändert.", stellte Lara spöttisch fest.

„Du aber auch nicht. Meine Behandlung vorhin hast du ja sichtlich genossen.", konterte er.

Ungläubig zog Lara die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Und…hast du bekommen was du haben wolltest?", wechselte Jason das Thema.

„Was? Deine Anwesenheit?", erwiderte Lara mit abschätzigem Unterton.

Jason ging nicht darauf ein. „Nicht doch. Ich meine hier. In Hong-Kong."

„Nunja. Ich nehme mal an du hast die ganze Aktion hier mitbekommen. Also werde ich dir meinen Erfolg wohl kaum verleugnen können."

„Ich will es sehen."

„Was sehen?"

„Lara…"

„Vergiss es Jason. Ich habe meine Prioritäten. Und dazu gehört die Àvla. Du kommst erst sehr viel später auf meiner Liste. Ich überlege gerade, ob ich dich vielleicht nicht komplett streichen sollte."

Die Archäologin blickte in Jasons Pokerface.

„Streichen solltest du mich keineswegs. Ich könnte dir ja noch behilflich sein.", sagte er und lächelte kurz.

_Dieser…ah…_

„Wie weit bist du denn jetzt schon mit deinem Auftrag?"

„Das Selbe könnte ich dich auch fragen. Wie viele Damen hast du denn schon seit mir für Nicklson begleitet? Hat sie etwa noch mehr Leute engagiert? Um für sie nach diesem Artefakt zu suchen?"

„Ich glaube es waren vier…aber von denen weiß Miss Nicklson natürlich nicht. Mein Privatleben geht sie herzlich wenig an würde ich sagen!"

Lara verdrehte genervt die Augen.

„Und wie viele Leute Nicklson für dieses Artefakt beauftragt hat? Hm…zu Beginn sechs. Und bis vor 30 Minuten waren es noch fünf würde ich sagen.", antwortete Jason und blickte nachdenklich an Lara vorbei.

„Sechs?!"

„Ich bin mir selber noch nicht sicher. Aber Nicklson machte da so Andeutungen. Immerhin sind wir jetzt Diogo los."

„Nicklson machte Andeutungen? Wir sind los? Ich glaube wohl ich höre schlecht. Für wen hältst du dich eigentlich? Bist du jetzt auf Nicklsons Seite oder nicht? Und seit wann sollen wir ein Team sein?", stellte Lara perplex eine Frage nach der anderen.

„Naja…da ich dich gerade gerettet habe, wir auf das Selbe aus sind und ich genau weiß, dass Nicklson krumme Dinger schiebt, dachte ich…"

„Da dachtest du falsch. Einer Zusammenarbeit habe ich nie zugesagt. Vor allem nicht nach der Aktion im Tempel mit dem Schlüssel."

„Jetzt nag doch nicht so an Vergangenem rum.", sagte Jason und verdrehte die Augen.

„Komischerweise ist die Vergangenheit mein Job", konterte Lara, „Und wie kann ich mir sicher sein, dass du nicht doch noch auf Nicklsons Seite bist? Zu oft warst du mir einen Schritt voraus. Einschließlich diesem Helikopter hier.", argumentierte sie weiter und deutete mit ihrem Zeigefinger auf den Innenraum des Helis.

Jason stand auf und stellte sich zu Lara, die unbewusst ihren Sitzplatz verlassen hatte. Er schob seine Arme unter die von ihr und sprach mit ruhiger Stimme.

„Jetzt mach dir keinen Kopf. Ich weiß schon, was ich zu tun habe."

Lara wich seinem intensiven Blick aus und versuchte sich von ihm zu lösen. Vergebens.

„Jason ich…", sprach sie und zerrte immer noch an Jasons Armen, „Ich weiß nicht, ob das gut geht. Immerhin hat dich Ashley für ihre Zwecke organisiert. Wer weiß, was du noch für sie machen wirst."

Kurz blickte Jason seitlich auf den Boden. Dann schaute er in die Augen der Archäologin. „Lara, dass sie mich engagiert hat, mag zwar Stimmen, aber sie kennt mich nicht. Du bist ja auch zu dem Entschluss gekommen sich gegen sie zu wenden."

Diese dunklen, tiefblauen Augen. Unergründlich. So voller Geheimnisse. Wie sie mit ihren Gefühlen spielten. Doch er log nicht. Er konnte es einfach nicht.

Sie versuchte alle Zweifel in ihn abzuwerfen. Gemeinsam könnten sie Nicklson an ihrem Ziel hindern…

Zaghaft legte Lara ihre Arme um Jasons Oberkörper. Auch er festigte seinen Griff um die junge Frau.

„Ich glaube eine Runde Schlaf wäre jetzt angebracht für dich.", sagte Jason.

Lara nickte kurz zustimmend. „Wohin geht dieser Flug eigentlich?"

„Das wirst du noch früh genug erfahren.", antwortete Jason kurz.

Beide lösten sich aus der Umarmung und Lara ging ohne ein weiters Wort zurück auf ihren Platz. Sie legte sich auf den Bauch und benutzte Jasons Sweatshirt als Kopfkissen. Sie schloss die Augen und wollte nur noch schlafen.

Jason setzte sich auch wieder in seinen Ledersessel und blickte nachdenklich hinaus, wobei er sich mit seinem Daumen über die Lippen fuhr.

„Auf dem Bauch schlafen nur Perfektionisten. Wusstest du das?", sagte er nach kurzer Zeit und blickte erwartungsvoll zu Lara.

Gleichmäßig hob und senkte sich ihr Oberkörper. Der Flechtzopf hob sich durch seine intensive braunrote Farbe vom schwarzen Leder der Sitzgruppe ab. Das mintfarbene Top und die braunen Shorts waren voller Staub und abgenutzt. Die schweren, braunen Schuhe lagen übereinander und bildeten Falten auf dem Ledersitz. Gleich daneben lag der braune Rucksack. Ob sie dort Teile des Artefakts aufbewahrte?

Lara erwiderte nichts. Sicher schlief sie schon, dachte sich Jason.

Er setzte ein schiefes Lächeln auf und blickte aus dem Fenster. Hong-Kong hatten sie schon längst hinter sich gelassen. Ob sie auch über das Himalayagebirge fliegen würden? Er wusste es nicht. Denn nicht er bestimmte, wo der Flug hinging. Der Pilot war schon seit Jahren bei Nicklson angestellt. Eigentlich beseitigte sie Mitarbeiter für Gewöhnlich nach höchstens zwei Jahren. Aus Angst, dass wichtige Informationen an die Öffentlichkeit gelangen könnten. Doch bei Paul und ihm war es anders. Sie hatte Vertrauen in die beiden.

Gerade als Jason sich ein Glas Wasser einschenken wollte, öffnete sich die Tür zum Cockpit.

Wie immer trug sie einen Anzug mit weitem Ausschnitt. Augenblicklich erinnerte sich Jason an Laras Garderobe, die sie auf der Party in Paris getragen hatte. Doch der dunkelrote Anzug war nichts im Gegensatz zu dem, was Lara damals anhatte.

„Schläft sie?", fragte Ashley und schaute zu Lara.

„Ich glaube ja. Auf meine-"

„Glaube?", Ashley ließ Jason nicht ausreden. Zu wichtig war diese Situation.

Sie öffnete ein Wandschränkchen rechts neben der Tür und holte eine kleine Flasche Chloroform raus.

„Das sollte sie für eine Weile zur Ruhe bringen.", sprach sie und holte ein Tuch aus der Tasche ihres Jacketts heraus. Schnellen Schrittes ging sie zu Lara. Das Gesicht war der schwarzen Rückenlehne zugewandt, sodass Ashley leicht an Mund und Nase der jungen Frau gelangen konnte.

Großzügig befeuchtete Nicklson ihr Tuch mit dem flüssigen Chloroform und legte es ohne zu zögern an Laras Gesicht.

„Träum süß…"

Blitzartig schlug die Archäologin die Augen auf und blickte nach oben.

_Nicklson!_, schrie sie innerlich auf, als sie das Gesicht ihrer Auftraggeberin erkannte.

Lara drehte sich um und packte mit ihren Händen nach Ashleys Handgelenk. Mit ganzer Kraft zerrte sie an dem knochigen Arm. Doch Nicklson wirkte unbeeindruckt. Sie lachte nur höhnisch.

Lara merkte, wie ihre Kräfte sie verließen. Und dann sah sie Jason. Wie lässig er auf dem schwarzen Leder saß. Und wie amüsiert er dem Spektakel zuschaute.

Das Bild vor ihren Augen verlor an Schärfe…ihr Körper wirkte schlaff und kraftlos…noch einmal blickte sie nach oben und…

_Jason du…ich…_

Die Augen der Archäologin schlossen sich. Der feste Griff um ihr Handgelenk verschwand. Der Arm der jungen Frau sank nach unten und ihr Kopf drehte sich langsam nach links.

Zufrieden richtete Ashely sich wieder auf. Das Tuch legte sie in ihre rechte Hand, ballte diese zu einer Faust und drückte sie immer stärker zusammen. Nach wenigen Sekunden öffnete sie diese wieder und lies den schwarzen Staub langsam auf den Boden fallen.

„Dieses Kunststückchen hab ich auch noch nie von dir gesehen."

Ashley erwiderte mit einem inneren Lachen und drehte sich zu Jason.

„Mehr konntest du nicht aus ihr rausholen was?", fragte sie und stemmte ihre Hände gegen die Hüften.

„Spätestens im dunkelsten und kleinsten Kerker, wenn die Lady hilflos und erschöpft sein wird, werden wir einiges aus ihr rauslocken können.", beruhigte Jason sie und hob grinsend seine Augenbrauen.

„Das werde dann aber ich übernehmen…", untermauerte Ashley und ging langsam auf Jason zu.

„Warum darf ich das nicht machen?", fragte er spöttisch und streckte seine Hände nach Ashleys Hüften aus.

„Ich will auch mal meinen Spaß mit ihr haben. Ich merke doch wie du sie immerzu bezirzt."

„Keine Angst…alles nur zu unserem Zweck.", erwiderte er und ließ Ashley sich zu ihm runterbeugen. Er spürte wie die langen Finger ihre Kälte in seinem Haar verteilten und wartete aufgeregt, bis die eisigen Lippen die seinen berührten. Wie immer war auch dieser Kuss leidenschaftlich und energisch. Ashleys Hände wühlten in den dunkelbraunen Haaren. Jason ließ seine langsam unter Ashleys Jackett gleiten. Gerade als er sie zu sich ziehen wollte, löste sich Ashley abrupt von dem Kuss.

„Netter Versuch, aber diesmal nicht.", sprach sie und legte ihre Hände auf Jasons Beine, um sich zu stützen.

„Das ist aber sehr doppeldeutig.", sagte Jason und lehnte sich zurück.

Grinsend richtete sich Ashley auf und brachte ihre langen blonden Haare in Ordnung.

„Und jetzt zum Wesentlichen", sagte sie und drehte sich elegant zur anderen Seite.

Sie langte nach Laras Rucksack mit der rechten Hand und durchsuchte ihn mit der linken. Verbände, Munition und Wasserflaschen ließ sie außer Acht. Nur das eine wollte sie jetzt vor ihren Augen sehen.

Mit den Fingerkuppen berührte sie ein glattes Material, das sie als Leder identifizierte. Ashley drückte etwas fester zu und spürte zwei kleine Steinchen. Sofort umklammerte sie ihren Fund mit der ganzen Hand und holte ihn heraus.

Den Rucksack warf sie zurück auf den Ledersitz. Den Lederbeutel jedoch hielt sie auf Augenhöhe.

„Das Leder dämpft den Energiefluss…komisch. Wie ist sie darauf gekommen?", fragte sie in den Raum hinein und drehte sich wieder zu Jason.

„Es war eher spontan. Soweit ich richtig mitgehört habe.", erklärte er und musterte den kleinen Beutel jetzt auch genauer.

„Das heißt die Anlage funktioniert noch?", hakte Ashley nach.

„Tip Top", versicherte Jason.

Ashley lächelte zufrieden.

„Hast du sonst noch etwas Wichtiges mitbekommen? Wie weit ist sie schon mit ihren Nachforschungen? Sicherlich hat sich Miss Croft mit meinen Informationen nicht zufrieden gegeben."

„Nunja, sie wissen immer noch nicht, wo sich die letzten Teile der Àvla befinden. Besonders der Stab bereitet ihnen einige Probleme. Im Besitz sind sie nur von Grews Splitter. Und die weiße Hälfte hat dir ja Diogo gebracht."

„Grew, dieser Versager.", erwiderte Ashley, „Wenigstens sind wir den los. Schade eigentlich um Diogo. Doch früher oder später hätte er sich auch gegen mich gewandt. Und sonst nichts?"

„Sie haben diesen Eingeborenen bei sich aufgenommen. Tawarin heißt er glaube ich…viel über die Àvla scheint er aber nicht zu wissen."

„Er könnte aber bei so manch anderen Kulturfragen sicherlich weiterhelfen. Hast du eigentlich schon was von Bloom gehört?", fragte Nickelson weiter.

„Der Alte lässt doch eh nie was von sich hören.", sagte Jason und winkte kurz mit seiner rechten Hand.

„Dann sollte ich das wohl mal übernehmen. Sie zu, dass unser Gast etwas entschärft wird. Ich versuche währenddessen Bloom zu erreichen.", sprach Ashley und schaute zu Jason.

Er nickte kurz und blickte dann zu Lara.

Zufrieden verließ Ashley den Raum und verschwand hinter der schwarzen Tür.

* * *

„Wie lange noch Paul?", fragte Ashley und setzte sich auf den Copilotensitz. Den kleinen Lederbeutel ließ sie in ihrer inneren Jackettetasche verschwinden.

„In etwa sechs Stunden sollten wir in Chichester ankommen.", antwortete der junge Mann, wobei er einige Knöpfe auf dem Pult betätigte.

„Gut. Könntest du mich bitte mit Ferdinand Bloom in Sizilien verbinden?", sprach Ashley und langte nach dem Hörer am Pult.

„Sofort."

Schon nach wenigen Sekunden meldete sich eine tiefe, männliche Stimme, die etwas müde klang.

„Hallo, hier Bloom."

„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich Sie so spät wecken muss Professor.", sprach Ashley und legte die Beine übereinander.

„Oh…Miss Nickelson. Nein, das ist schon in Ordnung. Ich konnte sowieso nicht schlafen.", erwiderte Ferdinand, wobei er sich mit der Hand über die müden Augen rieb.

„Wie ist die Situation bei Ihnen?"

„Sie meinen den Auftrag? Nunja…es gab einige unglückliche Vorkommnisse…"

„Unglückliche Vorkommnisse?", hakte Nickelson nach, „Was meinen sie damit?"

Ferdinand schluckte kurz, bevor er anfing zu berichten.

„Lara Croft ist bei mir gewesen. Ich wusste nicht, dass Sie sie schon so früh zu mir schicken würden. Jedenfalls habe ich versucht alles so durchzuführen, wie wir es geplant hatten. Es lief auch gut, bis dieser Diogo auftauchte und mir ein Stück der schwarzen Hälfte entwand. Ich dachte, dass Sie ihn von mir fernhalten wollten Miss Nickelson…"

„Die Sache mit Diogo habe ich schon geklärt. Und den Splitter habe ich auch wieder zurück.", kommentierte Ashley tonlos.

Der Professor setzte kurz eine erstaunte Miene auf.

„Miss Croft und ich haben versucht vor Diogo zu fliehen. Dabei sind jedoch einige meiner Mitarbeiter ums Leben gekommen. Viele von ihnen waren hoch qualifiziert Miss!", beschwerte sich Bloom.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass wir guten Ersatz finden werden Ferdinand.", versuchte Ashley ihn zu beruhigen.

„Ich hoffe doch. Jedenfalls, kurz vor dem Ausgang wurden wir von ihm eingeholt und ich beschloss eine Abkürzung zu nehmen. Miss Croft ist ihm wohl gefolgt."

„Ja, das sähe ihr ähnlich. Hat sie etwas von dem Stab erfahren?", fragte Nickelson diesmal mit mehr Interesse.

„Nein.", antwortete Bloom.

Ashley spürte, wie ihr etwas leichter wurde.

„Wenigstens etwas haben Sie gut hinbekommen Professor. Haben Sie neue Hinweise gefunden?"

„Ohne richtiges Personal ist das nicht gerade einfach Miss.", erwiderte er.

„Oh, natürlich. Ich werde mich darum kümmern. Seien Sie in den nächsten Tagen erreichbar Professor."

Ferdinand bestätigte mit einem kurzen Ja und beendete das Gespräch.

Ashley legte den Hörer wieder zurück und lehnte sich in den Sessel.

_Zeit etwas weiter zu planen..._

* * *

_Puh...Jetzt wird es immer Verzwickter zwischen den "Beziehungen"! Was wird wohl mit Lara passieren? Was hat Ashley mit Ferdinand vor und warum benimmt sich Jason so komisch? Die Fragen werden im nächsten Kapitel sicher beantwortet^^_

_Jetzt würd mich aber doch interessieren,was ihr zu dem Kuss denkt....**_


End file.
